Childern, Children Yours, Mine, Or Whose
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This is the third in the Baby Baby saga and takes place in the year 2023. It deals with all the trials and tribulations of the children of the JAG charters that we all know and love. Their parents also play a part in this story.
1. Prolog

TITLE: Children, Children: Yours, Mine, or Whose?

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Kara, AJ/Andi, Jerry/Vicky, George/Noel, Doug/Trish, Will/Zee, Tom/MJ

RATING: NC 17

WARNING: There is under age sex in this story, as well as implied non-consensual sex, there is also some very mild slash (15 and 16 year old boys kissing). However, I hope that does not keep you from reading the entire story because there is much more to the story than those aspects.

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. and 

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers, Qupeydoll, Claire, and Mike.

AUTHORS NOTE: Please take special note of the time stamps in this story. We will be covering many years and have a several year jump at a time just to highlight a key event in the lives of the characters.

Prologue for Children, Children: Yours, Mine, or Whose? The third and final saga in the Baby Baby series.

In February of 2005 Trisha Louise Rabb-Mackenzie was born to the unwed parents, Mac and Harm. Mac planned to raise her with whatever help Harm was willing to give; but she had no plans to marry him.

Also, during that month, George Neville Webb was born to Clayton and Becky. He was named for her first husband and for Webb's father.

To Kara and AJ Chegwidden, also in the month of February, William Morgan was born. William was for Chaplain Turner and Morgan for AJ's grandfather. However, Kara had a very difficult time with this pregnancy, she developed toxemia during the final months of her term had to resort to full bed rest. Harriett and Becky were a lot of help with the other four children during this time. She went into labor a few weeks early and had several complications during the birth. Her new doctor informed her that she would not be able to have any more children.

To finish out the month, Bud and Harriett Roberts became the proud parents of James Kirk Roberts. We will not explain the reason for the name, because it still upsets Harriett.

In May of 2007 Jason Tiner graduated with honors from law school, and discovered that his wife had been having an affair with Mike Roberts. This was the same month that Jen received her psychology degree.

Becky Webb delivered her second son, Thomas Porter. Also during that month, Francesca and Sturgis Turner adopted three children that lost their parents in a car accident. The children's names were: Leoma, a girl of 13, her younger brother, Zebulin, who was 10, and her younger sister, Dulcie, who was only 7.

In June of 2007, after a huge argument with Jennifer, Jason Tiner admits that he had always found Mike Roberts attractive. Mike was a bit startled by this revelation. However, because he loved Jen so much, he was willing to give a three-way relationship a try and they all move in together. Late in the month, Jen told them that she was pregnant, but since the affair had been going on for over four months, they didn't know which man was the father.

Jen delivered a son and they named him Michael Jason Tiner, and called him MJ.

In 2010 Sturgis Turner was killed in a car crash. Francesca was badly injured in the crash; Zeb and Dulcie only suffered minor injuries. Sadly, Leoma was also killed in the accident.

It was also during that year that AJ Chegwidden received his fourth star, making him a full Admiral, and became CNO.

In 2018 AJ Chegwidden retires from the Navy at the age of seventy!

Harm is still alone and dating young blondes, they seem to get younger as he gets older! He is the JAG now, even though there were three paternity suits in his past.

Mac is a Judge on the Supreme Court.

Bud Roberts is a Captain and he is Harm's Chief of Staff. Harriett is a Commander.

In 2022 Trish Rabb-Mackenzie gets two DUI's!

And then we are ready for Baby! Baby! 3 to begin!

Just to keep everything straight, here is a cast of characters, with their ages in 2023, for the story: ((it has been suggested by my beta readers that you might want to print out this info to keep it while reading the story…..hehehe you might even need a score card!))

The Chegwiddens;

AJ Chegwidden 75 retired 5 yrs ago and only jogs a mile a day /had been coaching baseball at McLean HS for the last 4 years/his fringe of hair is now completely whiteKara Chegwidden 55 writes sci-fi novels under a pen name sometimes writing with Bud Roberts/ the red hair is mixing with gray these daysAndrea Chegwidden (Andi or Piglet) 20 engaged to AJ Roberts, in the Navy/looks like her mother, Andrea Ramsly, dark brown hair and eyesJeremy Chegwidden (Jerry) 20 dating Vicky Woods, in the Navy/looks like his father, Jeremy Ramsly, black hair and blue eyes

Douglas Chegwidden (Doug) 19 a police officer/ looks like his father, black hair and chocolate brown eyes

Noel Chegwidden (Nono) 19 in college to be a lawyer/ looks like mom, red hair and green eyes

William Chegwidden (Will) 18 just graduating high school/ looks like mom, red hair and green eyes

The Roberts;

Bud Roberts 55 Captain is now Chief Of Staff at JAG writes novels sometimes/hair is now iron gray

Harriett Sims-Roberts 50 now a Commander and Public Relations Chief at the Pent/still blonde (yes from a bottle, but don't tell!)

AJ Roberts 24 in the Navy/looks like Uncle Mike, black hair and blue eyes

Mackenzie Roberts (Zee) 19 very like her mother-working at the JAG day care center/looks like mom, blonde hair and blue eyesJames Roberts (Jimmy) 18 like dad, into all things Trek/looks like dad brown hair and blue eyesThe Woods;George Wood deceased

Victoria Woods (Vicky) 20 silly fun loving very hippy like, loves to tease step dad/ looks like dad, brown hair and green eyes

The Webbs;

Becky Woods-Webb 58 just retired and is writing a book, Jen Tiner took over her practice/brown hair mixed with gray and hazel eyes

Clayton Webb (Clay) 62 is now the director of the CIA/still a full head of wavy hair but it is now completely white

George Webb (Georgie) 18 in dental school/looks very much like his father, wavy dark hair and quirky grin

Tomas Webb (Tom) 16 wants to be President someday/ looks more like mom, brown hair, hazel eyes

Rabb-Mackenzies;

Harmon Rabb (Harm) 60 has been JAG for 2 yrs is still single and dating blondes (young ones)/ still raven black hair with just a touch of gray at the temples (is it dyed? Only his hairdresser knows for sure)Sarah Mackenzie (Mac) 55 married 10 yrs ago widowed 3 yrs ago (to Admiral Tom Boone) she is now a Supreme Ct Judge/her brown hair is now streaked with gray

Trisha Rabb-Mackenzie (Trish) 18 has gotten 2 DUI's in the last year/ has mom's brown hair and dad's blue eyes

Roberts/Tiners;

Jason Tiner (Jase) 48 Lt. Com. lawyer at JAG/has hardly changed at all

Jennifer Tiner (Jen) 45 psychologist took over Becky's practice/just a touch of gray these days

Mike Roberts 45 Com. stationed at the Pentagon/looks more like his brother Bud everyday

Michael Jason Tiner (MJ) 15 unknown which is father—bordering on juvenile delinquent because he resents having so little money—steals/brown hair and brown eyes

The Turners;

Sturgis Turner deceased

Francesca Turner (Franny) 51 owns three stores in the DC area now/dyes her hair auburn these days

Zeb Turner 26 married to Vonda 28

they have a daughter Tia 7 and a son Jurice 4

Dulcie Turner 23 Navy stationed at Pearl Harbor

2023 Aids and Cancer have been cured and stem cell research has cured many other diseases like Parkinson's—there is even cell cloning Christopher Reeves is the Health and Human Services Secretary pushing this field. Bobbi Latham is the President of the United States and Edward Sheffield is the Vice President


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Monday, June 16, 2008

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

"AJ, read my book pweeze!" begged little Andi handing AJ her 'Winnie the Pooh' Book, "I luv you."

Taking the book and starting to read it again for the sixth time, AJ Roberts thought he would do anything for Andi, because he was in love with her and wanted to marry her when they grew up. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He read the story of Winnie the Pooh. With Christopher Robin and the hundred Acre Woods. With Roo, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore. Once he had finished reading the story Andi jumped up, "I want to be Piglet!"

"You're Andi, and to pretty to be a pig!" laughed AJ. "My, Andi."

"NO! My name is Piglet and you're, Tigger, forever!" insisted Andi stomping her tiny foot. "Don't want to be Andi."

"Please, Andi, take your book and we'll go get a snack," suggested AJ.

"Hum, Hum, no Andi here only Piglet," replied Andi turning her back to him. "Piglet, Piglet, Piglet!"

"An...Piglet want to swing?" he asked holding her hand they walked to the swings. "I'll push you."

"Tigger, going to swing Piglet," laughed Andi hugging AJ. "You my, Tigger. I luv you, Tigger."

"Yes, Piglet, I'm your Tigger and I love you." AJ smiled so happy his girlfriend loved him.

"You always be my Tigger and I'll be your Piglet, forever," said Andi kissing him on the cheek before  
climbing in the swing."

"Yes, Piglet, forever," whispered AJ. "Your Tigger will love you."

**Wednesday, April 3, 2019**

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Kara Chegwidden had just picked up the mail to find her first royalty check for her latest sci-fi action thriller that she had written. She was in a great mood; well, until she got in the house and her eldest daughter wanted to talk to her.

"Mom, I want to get the birth control shot…not the five year one just the one year one," sixteen year old Andi surprised her mother with this announcement as they were making dinner that night.

Almost dropping the bag of carrots she had gotten out of the fridge, Kara turned to Andi and said, "Darling, you aren't even sixteen yet!"

"I know, but you and dad have always said be responsible, and since I will be sixteen next month and I want to have sex on my birthday, I want to be ready!" she announced cheerfully.

"Andi, does that mean that you haven't done anything yet?"

"Not yet, but I wanted to do something really special for my sixteenth birthday. I love AJ and he loves me I thought, why wait? That would really make it a birthday to remember," sighed Andi.

"Darling your father would just freak, and most likely kill AJ!" her mother warned.

"Mom, he doesn't have to know. I only need the permission of one parent. You do still qualify as a parent. Just leave Dad out of it, please," begged Andi.

"I should hope I qualify as your parent!" Kara said, as she cut the carrots into chunks and put them in with the roast. She knew that there would be three hungry men at the table soon. Thank god they were still outside doing yard work with Noel.

"Well, Mom, will you sign the permission form for me to have the birth control shot? I'm trying to be smart about this and do the right thing, by acting like an adult. Of course there are other ways I could go," muttered Andi to herself while munching on a carrot.

"Andrea Joy Chegwidden, don't threaten me! You spring this on me and expect me to make a decision now? There will be some conversation about it before I do anything!"

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Chill, Mom, I wasn't threatening you. I was just thinking about my options. A woman's allowed to do that isn't she?" Andi asked dropping the carrot and wiping her hands onto the back of her jeans.

"Yes, and when you're a woman you can declare that! Andi, deciding to have sex or make love with someone, which is what I hope this would be for you, is a very major decision in your life. I want to be sure that you have thought it through completely not just decided it would be fun to have sex for your birthday!"

"Mom, I have really. How long have AJ and I loved each other? We out grew puppy love along time ago. We have been making plans to spend the rest of our lives together. I would like the first step to be my decision and I want it to happen on my sixteenth birthday!"

"And what does he have to say about this? He is twenty, Andi, and a man in the eyes of the world; you do know that you're still a child, sweetheart. He could be arrested for rape if anyone found out."

Leaning over the counter and frowning, Andi asked, "Would it still be rape if I had your permission?"

"Darling, are you really sure about this? I know you think that you love him, but you're so young. You have your whole life ahead of you...you can only have one, first time." Kara looked deeply into her daughter's eyes, remembering the first time that she held this precious child in her arms, the horror of her kidnapping and the fear that she would never get her baby back.

"Mom, I can't imagine loving anyone but AJ. He's been there for me, my whole life. You know how we've felt about each other since we were children," she came to Kara and laid her head on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her. "You and Dad make love all the time, tell me how special it is between the two of you?"

"Darling I love your father more than I could ever tell you. He is my heart. If you feel that way about your AJ, then I will sign your consent form, but you will go to a doctor not some fly-by-night place to have it done, understood?" she asked hugging her daughter.

"I think if something were to happen to AJ, I'd just die," came a dramatic reply. "You won't tell Dad, will you?"

"That you love AJ, or that you would die without him?" Kara asked with a smile.

"Oh, Mom, you know what I'm talking about. That from now on, AJ and I'll be sleeping together," she smiled.

"I would worry much less, if all you were doing was sleeping with him, daughter!"

"Tell me, Mom, did you and Dad wait until you were married before you made love?" ask the clever teen.

"No, we didn't, Andi, but I was much older than you are now, and already your mother at the time. I am not worried about you being married, only if you are old enough to be making a wise choice."

Thursday, May 14, 2019

Andi's 16th birthday

Willard Hotel

Andi was so excited about turning sixteen that AJ wanted to make a really big deal out of it, so he made reservations at the restaurant at the top of the Willard Hotel. The top was glassed in and rotated, giving the people a view of the city while they dined. He had ordered her favorite cake, raspberry and pineapple with white frosting. On the top of the cake he had them put Happy Birthday Andi, Love Tigger, surrounded with roses. The bakery had promised to make the cake heart shaped and deliver it to the Willard.

She had been guessing what her surprise might be for almost two months. He smiled, thinking how much he loved her, and how special he wanted to make this birthday for her. Andi hadn't stopped talking since he had picked her up at her house. Before they could leave, Kara had pulled out the camera and had taken several pictures of them. Since she was sixteen, the whole family was there to kiss her and wish her Happy Birthday. Everyone but her twin Jerry, that was, the two of them had traded special birthday wishes earlier in the day. Jerry was invited to Clayton Webb's home to watch some DVD's with Vicky.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once seated at the Willard, Andi couldn't be still. "Oh, AJ, I just love looking out the window and see how small everything looks! Even the cars look tiny," sighed Andi. "Thank you for such a perfect birthday."

Pulling the red rose from the vase in the center of the table, he said, "A rose can't compare to the beauty of you, my love."

"AJ, you're just so romantic," smiled Andi, reaching for the rose. Taking a whiff of the sweet smelling  
rose, she sighed, "I'm so lucky to have you. I can't remember a time when I didn't love you, Tigger."

"Piglet, you know I love you and only want the best for you. Did you enjoy your cake?" he asked anxiously. Knowing from experience that there would be plenty left over. As far as he knew, he was the only one that ever actually ate his piece in all these years she had this strange combination as her favorite. Andi had a strange taste when it came to mixing foods. "I just want everything to be perfect for you tonight."

"Yes, the cake was delicious. I could sit and eat the whole thing, but I have to watch those pounds. The cheerleaders on the bottom, would be awfully unhappy with me if I put on any weight."

Taking a small jewelers box from his pocket, he handed it to her, "Here, Piglet, this is for you."

Opening the box Andi saw a small perfect emerald ring. "Oh My Gosh! Tigger, it's beautiful!"

Taking the ring from the box, AJ slid it on Andi's finger. "Sweetheart, it's a promise ring," he said,  
staring into her eyes before kissing the ring. "I promise to replace it with an engagement ring one day."

"AJ Roberts, I love you with all my heart!"

"Andi, I love you and want you to be my wife, someday."

"Sir, will that be all?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, we're ready for the check now." Paying the check the two young people headed for the elevator to leave. 

Andi pushed the button for the sixth floor instead of the one for the lobby.

"Piglet, that's the one for the rooms, not the way out of the hotel," frowned AJ. "Push number 1 and let's get you home."

Andi replied, "No, I have a very special surprise for you, my love. One I hope you will enjoy. And it's on the sixth floor."

"Sweetheart, you're up to something. I know you too well, and can tell from that gleam in your eyes."

"But, darling, don't you trust me?" she asked running her finger up and down the buttons of his uniform. "I thought that love meant trust."

"I trust you, Andi, but I have a very bad feeling about this," AJ replied. "I don't think we should be  
getting on a floor that has rooms."

"Why? Don't you think I know what I am doing?" Andi pouted. "After all, I am sixteen today."

"Yes, darling, but I think we should wait until you're eighteen to make a decision this big, don't you?" he asked, moving to the front of the elevator to push the first floor button. "We'll discuss this when you're older, darling." 

At that moment the elevator stopped at the 6th floor and Andi got off. "AJ Roberts, do you think I will love you anymore when I am eighteen than I do now?" she asked stomping her dainty foot. "I love you now, you, dunder head. I am staying here, you can go home if you want."

"Now, Piglet, be reasonable! You can't stay here in a hotel all alone!" He tried to get her to come back into the elevator with him so they could leave.

"I guess this means you don't love me after all, AJ. Goodbye," the little imp said as she turned towards the room, looking sad until she had her back to him, and then she grinned knowing he would follow her.

Sighing he followed her down the hall, he couldn't leave her in the hotel alone, maybe he could still talk her into leaving with him.

Slipping the card key in the door she opened it, leaving it open for AJ to follow. Poor baby, he didn't know it, but she had won the moment he stepped inside the door and made the mistake of shutting it.

"Andi, this is really not a good idea!"

"So you're saying our love is not a good idea," she asked walking up to him and starting to unbutton his jacket. "Is that what you're telling me, Tigger?"

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No! Piglet! Our love is the only thing keeping me alive some days! Basic is hell, but your love got me through!" AJ told her.

"Then give me something to get me through everyday," Andi said looking into his eyes filled with desire. "You don't know what it's like for me everyday living in that house and going to school. Each and every minute thinking of you, wanting you, please, Tigger, let's make love."

"Oh, Piglet! You have no idea of how much I want that too, but you are still so young! What if you decide that I am not the one for you and then you are sorry you did not wait for the man you will marry?" he even hated the thought that it would not be him but she was only sixteen!

"So, you don't trust in my love for you? Well at least my Mommie did. When I explained to her how I felt about you, she believed me, and knew that my love was no puppy-love, but the real thing," she cried. "It's nice to know that the man I love thinks I am so immature I may leave him one day. I was old enough to make the choice and discuss it with my mom and get protection. But no, you think our love will fade away."

"Andi! I don't, really I don't! I love you with all my heart, and I just want to be sure you are sure!"

"Would it help, if I stripped naked and ran up and down the halls, yelling that I loved you more than life itself?" grinned Andi, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I would rather just strip for you alone, if you don't mind, AJ."

"Oh god, Andi, you tempt me so!" he kissed her deeply forgetting for a minute, where they were and what kissing like that could lead to.

Pressing her body as close to his as she could get, and grinding her lower body against his erection, she knew victory was at hand. Slipping his buttons through the holes she had his jacket undone and was sliding it off his shoulders.

"Oh Andi!" he moaned, as he pressed himself against her, even though he was sure this was wrong. He had wanted her for so long, but their age difference had made that impossible. 

"I love you, AJ, I think that my first real memory, was of loving you," she whispered, unbuttoning his shirt. "It has always been just the two of us. Remember you and me, for always."

Andi kissed AJ, she opened her mouth and when he relaxed and opened his in response, she slid her tongue inside and using her imagination started to glide her tongue in and out of his mouth as though imitating them making love. She thought she heard AJ catch his breath and wondered if he enjoyed this play on love. She raised her head a bit and nipped his lip then sucked it into her mouth to lave it with her tongue. Then knowing how much she loved it when he nuzzled her neck she slowly moved her mouth down so she could reach his neck and started to nuzzle. Kissing along it, she gently drew a delicious bite into her mouth and gently started to suck upon it.

She remembered she hadn't used her hands yet and they began to itch to touch him. She started and his shoulders and massaged and kneaded their way down to his chest. AJ watched her face as she discovered what pleased both of them...he was so aroused just watching her..."Oh, Andi!" 

Startled out of her excitement from touching AJ, she was beginning to wonder if she would be able to touch all of him the first time they made love. "AJ, did I do something wrong...I just wanted to touch you...I just...I just needed to touch you...but...but I don't know if I can touch all of you...the first time...I want...need...you...oh AJ.'

"Sweetheart, you're doing nothing wrong...I am loving every second of having your hands on me...please keep going...remember patience is a virtue."

"AJ, I don't feel very virtuous right now." Andi replied breathlessly.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Whimpering Andi pleaded, "AJ please…please help me get your clothes off. I need to feel your body next to mine, and I need to touch you, my love." Andi tugged on AJ's shirt trying to pull it from his pants. Finally getting it free she pulled it over his head and flung it away. She stared at his chest, it amazed her so wide and thickly covered with hair she wanted to run her hands over his chest and shoulders and take her fingers and tangle them in that thick hair. Looking into AJ's eyes she started to do just that. She felt as though she were a wanton but still there was plenty of AJ to touch and she didn't want to miss an inch.

Then Andi reached for AJ's pants, those very tight pants. But there were too many feelings rushing over her. She couldn't think with his hands and mouth on her body all she could do was feel...and oh how he made her feel.

Returning AJ's kiss as she pressed her body close to his she seductively rubbed her lower body along his. She wanted him out of his clothes so their bodies could touch. This seemed to be the fastest way from the reaction she was getting.

"Will you undress me?" he asked knowing how she loved to try new things.

Shocked that he was finally agreeing to what she wanted, she looked up and grinned. She started to unbuckle the belt and stopped and looked up at AJ as though asking permission...

"If you want what's inside, my love, you will have to open your birthday present!" he smiled at her.

Andi grinned as she unbuckled the belt and pulled it through the loops. She caressed the present to find that it was more then ready to be opened and released it from the restraining prison. She unzipped his pants as fast as her fumbling fingers would let her, and then caught the top and slowly pulled them down. Andi was so proud of herself until she looked down only to find AJ's shoes and socks were still on and realized that she had forgotten to take them off.

Trying not to laugh, AJ sat on the side of the bed and bent over to remove them.

When he looked up she had kicked her shoes off and was slowly unzipping her dress. It was a silken  
material and zipped up the side. Andi had worn a strapless bra in yellow to match the dress and tiny  
lacy panties. So when the dress fell to the floor and Andi stood there in only her underwear she watched AJ's mouth fall open in amazement. He had loved her for as long as he could remember and even though he knew what they were about to do was wrong in the eyes of the world he loved her so much and wanted to make love to her so badly! This would be his first time too, but he was not going to tell her that.

"Would you like to take the rest off, Tigger or do you want me to strip for you?" Andi asked with her hands behind her back, and her body swinging from side to side.

"Come here, Piglet, let me do it for you!" he said and held out his arms to her. 

Tiptoeing over to AJ she opened her arms and whispered in what she hope was a sultry voice, "AJ, my love take me, love me, I am yours."

AJ tried not to laugh at that, he really tried, but it was just so funny! Laughing so hard that he could not take her underwear off, he just held her in his arms till he could calm down a bit. 

"What's so funny, Tigger?" frowned Andi, just sure that AJ was laughing at her and not liking it one bit. "I demand to know!"

"Ah, Piglet, I just love you so much and am so happy that we are here together!" he tried to cover. Reaching for her bra he accidentally tore one of the tiny clasps in his hurry; luckily the other came open easily after that.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"You tore my brand new bra, you dufus!" cried Andi taking it off and looking at her beautiful new bra.  
Then looking up at the look on AJ's face she flung it away. "It doesn't matter, what's important is you, and our never-ending love. Hurry, AJ, I want to feel our heated naked bodied pressed together."

"So do I Andi!" he reached out and yanked her underwear down her legs, he almost knocked her to the ground trying to get them off of her feet.

"You really want me to don't you, Tigger?" sighed Andi climbing in bed with AJ and kissing him. "OOPS, Tigger, don't you think maybe we should pull the covers back?"

"Um...yeah I guess, not that I think we will be doing much sleeping!" he tried to give her a lecherous grin.

"Get up so I can pull the cover back and we can lay on the sheets," she winked at him like she had seen her mother do. "Then when we are through we will be cold and can cover up, until the next time."

"Sure, Piglet, that is a great idea! Are you sure that you are safe now? Or do I need to use condoms?" he asked trying to show her that he knew the score.

"No, Mommie, took me to a legitimate clinic and I have had the shot long enough for it to take effect. We are cool, baby. So, no condoms for us, only your body inside mine. Only skin touching skin with no barrier between us," she smiled pulling the covers back. "I thought that  
would feel so much better than an icky condom."

"Like you would know anything about icky condoms!" he laughed a bit and then sobered, remembering that this was her first time and what that would mean..."Andi, you do know that since this is your first time it will hurt a bit, don't you?" he asked trying not to scare her.

"Mommie, said it would, and that I might bleed a little, but I know you will be gentle with me," Andi ran her hand up his chest. "You won't hurt me much will you, Tigger?"

"I will try not to, Piglet. I love you so much that I don't ever want to hurt you!" he pulled her into his arms and gave her a deep kiss.

Trusting her Tigger completely she gave herself over to the kiss and rubbed her body up and down his. She wanted to feel what their skin felt like touching and melting together.

"Oh, Piglet!" he held her close and then finding her breast close to his mouth he took it in his mouth and began to suck. He was a bit harder than he should have been at first.

"Ooooh, Tigger, that feels keen. Are they big enough for you?" she asked pushing more of her ample bosom into his mouth. "If you're not pleased, I can have them made bigger."

"They are fine, baby!" he muttered as he switched to the other breast and played with the first one with his hand. Running his hand down her back he squeezed her butt cheek too.

"Can I touch you, honey?" she shyly asked. "I've always wanted too, but you have been such a meanie, but tonight anything goes, right?"

"Yeah you can do what ever you like, Andi!" he gasped as he pulled her close to his growing cock.

Getting up to get a closer look she accidentally kneed him right where it hurt the worst. Hearing his moan and seeing him draw up his knees she cried, "Oh, Tigger, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you bad? We can make love, can't we?"

He couldn't talk right then he just shook his head and groaned again.

"Tigger, can I do something to help you? Want me to call an ambulance?" she jumped up from the bed and reached for the phone. She just knew that she had injured her poor AJ so bad that he might never recover. "Don't worry, AJ, I'll take care of everything."

"NO!" he gasped out. Trying to speak normally, he said, "I will be fine if you just give me a minute, Andi. If you call an ambulance your birthday will be over."

"I didn't break it or anything, did I, AJ?" she asked worriedly climbing gently back on the bed. "Will it help it I kiss sit and make it better?"

Thinking quickly he nodded and moved his hands from his injured cock.

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bending down Andi kissed the tip of his cock and looked at him. "Better, Tigger or should I try to kiss more?"

His eyes were closed in bliss, "More, Piglet, more!"

Piglet, kissed all up and down where she had thought she injured her Tigger and then a thought hit her. She licked the length of his cock and AJ, came up off of the bed and shot his load all over Andi's face. Andi sat down on the bed and started to cry. She was using the bedspread to wipe the gooey mess from her face. "Look what you just did to me! I was being nice to you and you just mess up my hair and make up and got icky all over me."

"I am sorry, Piglet, it was just that what you were doing was so wonderful that I couldn't help myself! I will get hard again soon so we can have sex I promise!" he tried to help her wipe up the mess.

"Get back, now I have to take a shower and clean this mess off me," cried Andi climbing off the bed. "I can't believe you did this to me, AJ Roberts."

"Andi, it's a complement really! It means that you got me so horny for you that I couldn't stop myself! You're one hot girl, Piglet!"

"From now on, I want to be a hot Piglet without all this icky stuff all over me," she said turning her head and sticking her tongue out at him. "Ooooh, nasty, I got this stuff in my mouth. AJ Roberts, if you do this to me again. I'll break something you're mighty fond of, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Piglet! Please come back to bed now, baby!" he held out his arms to her.

"I'm not coming anywhere until I've had a shower to wash this mess off me," she replied storming off into the bathroom.

"Okay, but hurry I want to make love to you!" he called out as he cleaned up the bed and then laid back with his hands folded behind his head to wait for her. Within minutes he had dozed off.

All clean and feel sexy again; Andi slinked back into the bedroom, only to find AJ sound asleep. Things just were going as she had planned. Lying down gently beside him she started to caress his body. Running her hand over his handsome, strong chest and down to his  
belly that she knew was ticklish. She scraped her nails along his tickle spot.

He nearly jumped out of his skin! Waking with a start he laughed and gasped, "Piglet! Stop that!" 

"Why should I, at least I have your full attention, now," she giggled. "Go to sleep on me, will you?"

Reaching out to tickle her in return, AJ was not one to back away from a challenge and even though Andi was naked and alluring in front of him he had to tickle her. Accidentally brushing her breast as he reached to tickle her ribs though distracted him from his main purpose.

"Well, aren't you going to tickle me to get even, Tigger?" she looked up at him with what she hoped was a come hither look. "Or would you rather make love?"

"I was going to tickle you, Piglet, but I would much rather suck on your beautiful boobies!"

"Ooooh, that sounds nice, go ahead, Tigger," grinned Andi sliding down in the bed to get comfortable. "Which one would you like to suck on, Tigger?"

"Both of them, I want to take turns with them. Then I want to make love to you till you scream my name in the heat of passion!"

"You want me to scream?" she frowned. "Won't that bother the other people staying here?"

"Ok, well, maybe just moan then!" he said as he sucked on one breast and pinched the nipple of the other.

"Ooooh, Tigger, not too hard, but that does feel nice," she squirmed beneath him. "Make love to me, darling. I want you so bad."

"I will, Piglet, but remember even if it hurts this first time, I love you and never really want to hurt you!" he told her as he knelt on the bed between her widespread legs. Having no idea that he should get her wet and ready first he pointed the head of his cock at her entrance and pushed...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA, you hurt me, you hurt me bad," sobbed Andi. "You've split me apart I just know it."

"God I'm sorry Piglet!" he exclaimed pumping into her and seeing the blood on his cock as he pulled out.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh, Lord, I'm bleeding more than Mommie said," cried Andi. "You'll have to take me to the  
hospital. I bet you hurt me bad and I'll have to have surgery."

"No Piglet! This is normal I'm sure of it!" he said as he pushed into her one more time and shot his load. Collapsing next to her he held her close, "See I'm sure you are done bleeding already, it will be easier the next time."

"Next time! What do you mean the next time?" cried Andi. "It didn't hurt you, it felt good for you. There will be no next time!"

"Of course there will be, Piglet! We will be making love for years!" he held her closer.

"I thought it would be so special, and it hurt instead, AJ," cried Andi. "I'm sorry for letting you down."

"Aw, baby, you didn't! I let you down!"

"I'm not very good at this, Tigger," cried Andi. "I still hurt some so can we wait awhile before we try again?"

"Sweetiepie, we can wait as long as you want...How about we turn on the television for a bit?"

"That sounds good, Tigger."

"I didn't want to tell you that it was my first time too, I wanted you to think that I was all experienced and such, but I messed up bad and hurt you!" he tenderly kissed her. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"You saved yourself for me too?" she turned in his arms. "Oh, AJ, that is so romantic. I love you so much. If you want to try again, I'm ready."

"Are you sure, Piglet? Just a minute ago you thought you were going to have to go to the hospital!"

Just then Andi's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Andi answered.

"Andi, honey, it is getting really late, or I guess I should say early, you should be getting home, darling, before your father wakes and wonders where you are," Kara Chegwidden told her daughter.

"Mommie, couldn't I stay out just a little longer, please?" begged Andi. "Things were just about to get good."

"Darling, you did NOT need to tell me that! But I am sorry, if your father wakes and does not find you in your bed at this hour he will freak, get yourself home."

"Andi! Don't say that to your mother!" AJ hissed next to her. 

"Alright, I'll be home as soon as we get dressed," sighed Andi. "Bye-bye, Mommie."

"Bye, Andi, dear, and I am sorry to ruin your evening, but your father would do more than that if he found out!" Kara was glad that she had interrupted them before they had had sex. She was very glad that her baby was still a virgin!

Friday, May 28, 2021

1400 EST

Downtown

Falls Church, Virginia

Andi was so glad to finally be through high school now she could join the Navy and make mommy and daddy proud.

"What do you want to do tonight, Piglet?" AJ grinned; sure his sweetheart would want to celebrate by making love. "Your parents gave you the entire night out so whatever you want to do, we'll do."

"I want to get a tattoo," said the little imp always full of surprises, "Will you get one too, Tigger?"

"A TATTOO! Why would you want to go through all that pain? Why would you want to leave an ugly mark forever on that beautiful body?" AJ asked stunned at her suggestion. "And in the Navy you have to show your tattoo to prove it's not offensive."

"It won't be, darling," Andi kissed his cheek. "I'll get a tiny Tigger on my butt and you'll get a piglet on yours!"

"You do realize this hurts badly, don't you Andi?" he reminded her once again. He really didn't want a tattoo anywhere, and knew talking her out of one was going to be a tough job. "They don't use needles, darling, they use tiny razors."

"I don't care, AJ! I WANT a tattoo. I want us to remember this night forever," she pouted. "If you loved me you'd have one too."

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sweetheart, you know I love you, but getting a tattoo is a permanent decision," he explained. "It's not like you can wash it off."

"Fine, you be afraid and not get one, but I'm going inside and have mine done," sniffed Andi as she turned and opened the door to the tattoo parlor. "I never thought I'd see the day that I couldn't count on my Tigger."

"You do know you can catch infections from those blades don't you, Piglet?" he said following her through the door. "Andi, sweetheart, please change your mind. We can do something really SPECIAL tonight."

"If you're talking about making love, AJ, then we can do it after we get the Tattoo's," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him farther inside. "If you really love me, AJ, then you'll do this with me."

That was the killer, straight through the heart. AJ looked around the strange little shop with all its razors. Seeing all the different tattoos the handsome man offered. Wait, handsome man. No way was that man going to handle Andi's sweet little tush without him being there.

"Alright, Piglet, I'll do it just because I love you," he answered giving her that soulful look that she didn't buy. "No really, Piglet, I want to do this for you, because I love you."

"Well, as long as we're getting one, who goes first?" she smiled brightly. "You're the big brave man. I think you should go first."

"Andi, wasn't this your idea? Ladies always go first so I think you should be the first one to get your tattoo!" he led her over to the handsome man. "She wants her very first tattoo. Be gentle with her."

Angry Andi stared at AJ for a moment then turned a bright smile on Mr. Handsome Andi said, "Hello, my name's Andi and I want a tattoo of Tigger on my ass."

"Andi! What's come over you? AJ asked stunned. "Remember you'll have to show your tattoo."

"Yes, and so will you, my love," the little imp grinned. "He'll be getting Piglet on his ass."

Shifting her skirt up and she leaned over the table. She had come prepared she had worn a thong.

As painful as it was it was worth the look on AJ's face. She thought he was going to hit Mr. Handsome when he laid his hand on her butt to mark off the tattoo. When she was finished Mr. Handsome said, "Next up. That looks like you young man who wants Piglet tattooed on his ass."

"Yeah, that's me," replied AJ none to happy as he dropped his slacks and underwear. Leaning over the table he waited for the pain to begin. "Lets get this over with fast, Steve," AJ looking at the man's brawny forearm.

"Sure thing mister, but my names not Steve, that's my lover," came the voice from behind him. "Anyone ever tell you that you've got a nice ass?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend right over there," AJ pointed to Andi who was giggling. "Can we just get started?"

After he marked off the tattoo he began to make it a permanent etching on AJ's butt. "Ouch, that hurts like hell," yelled AJ.

"The lady didn't complain. She was no cry baby," laughed Mr. Handsome.

"Neither am I, you just caught me off guard. Get it over with," complained AJ who never made another sound throughout the torture he suffered. After it was over AJ paid the man and they left.

"Now isn't it wonderful, we will always have our pet names engraved on our ass. Isn't it romantic, AJ?" she asked hugging his arm to her breasts.

"Yes, Piglet wonderful," he replied pulling his slacks away from his still painful tattoo.

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Saturday, May 13, 2022

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

AJ Roberts had arrived forty-five minutes early for his date with Andrea Chegwidden on purpose that evening. His reason was that he wanted to have a conversation with her father. Arriving at the house, he was greeted and asked to come in. He was told Andi was not ready and offered a glass of iced tea while he waited.

Accepting the tea from Andi's mother, he turned down Jerry's suggestion of throwing a football around in the yard till his date was ready, as well as Doug's invitation to listen to his newest CD. With his tea in his hand he approached the man he had been name after. "Sir, might I have a word with you in private?" AJ requested.

"Certainly, son, shall we go into my office?" retired Admiral Chegwidden led the way. Once there the senior AJ closed the door and offered the younger man a seat.

"I would prefer to stand for this, Sir."

After taking a seat, AJ asked his namesake, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, Sir, I know that when I asked you this question the last time you said you would give me your blessing if I asked again in twenty years. While it has only been eighteen years, I would respectfully like to ask for that blessing now. Since tomorrow is Andi's nineteenth birthday I would like to ask her to marry me so if she says yes we could announce our engagement at the party."

"The two of you are both still in school. I thought the plan was to wait to marry until you had both finished," AJ responded calmly.

"Yes, Sir, and I will graduate in just two months, while Andi will finish her training in eight. Since it takes time to plan a wedding and we had always talked about marrying on Memorial Day just like you and Mrs. Chegwidden did, if I waited to ask her on her next birthday we would only have two weeks to plan. This way we have over a year."

"So, even if I gave you my blessing today you still plan on waiting until next year to marry?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You have discussed this with your parents?"

"I have, Sir, and since they love Andi, as well as all your other children, like the were already a part of the family, the are all for it."

AJ stood, walked over to his future son-in-law and held out his hand, "Then you have Kara's and my blessing, AJ."

"Thank you, Sir!" AJ exclaimed and in a moment of joy turned the handshake into a hug.

Sunday, May 14, 2022

1800 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

It was Andi's nineteenth birthday and the box in his pocket had been burning a hole there all day. AJ had decided that he would take her to the same hotel room that they had shared for their first time together, even though it had not been the greatest experience of their lives it was still their first and would always be remembered for that.

He waited for Andi to say good-bye to her folks and got a knowing smile from the senior AJ. He knew that his namesake was going to propose to his daughter that night. "Andi, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, darling, anytime you are," she smiled and went to him. "Bye, Mommie and daddy, we'll see you soon."

When her back was to her parents, AJ shook his head 'no' telling them that he planned to keep Andi out late. Her father nodded, knowing what was the plan for the evening. AJ helped her into the car and drove straight to the hotel where he had ordered a fancy meal to be waiting for them in room 615.

"AJ, isn't this the room that I surprised you with that night, oh no…I don't even want to think about it," she blushed. "I can't believe how grown up I thought I was."

"Yes, it is, darling, and I love you so much that nothing will ever make me forget that night! Come in. I have ordered dinner," he let her into the room where a lovely candlelight table was set up with steaming covered dishes and a single red rose laying across one of the plates.

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tears filing Andi's eyes she went inside and looked around. "AJ, I have a feeling this is the way it should have been that night. We should have waited until we knew what we were doing."

"Piglet, I would not have changed the last few years for anything! Remember how much I love you!" AJ took her hand and led her to the chair with the rose on the plate. Going down on his knee next to her he pulled the ring box out of his pocket. It was his mother's engagement ring. She had taken it off just last week and had it cleaned for him. Harriett had given it to him to give to the woman he loved.

"Andi Chegwidden, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked and held out the ring to her.

"AJ, my love, nothing would make me happier," she said through the tears in her eyes. "I love you, Tigger. I want to be your wife, finally."

"In one year and two weeks you will be mine, Piglet!" he placed the ring on her finger and even though it was a little bit big the fit was not bad. He loved her so much!

Looking at the big bed, "Do you think we could do better in it this time?"

He laughed, "We have had three years of practice, I'm sure we can!" he swept her up in his arms forgetting the food that would surely be cold by the time they finally got to it. 

"I have on a halter dress, my love, and who knows what's underneath," she grinned wickedly. "You are always over dressed."

"Now, how would you know what I have on under my uniform?" he chuckled. Reaching up he unbuttoned the single button holding her dress in place. It slid to the ground in a graceful heap and she stood before him in all of her nude beauty. "My god, Andi, no matter how many times I see you naked I can never get over how beautiful you are!" he gasped.

"I'm glad you think so, darling, because soon you will be stuck with me," smiled Andi innocently. She had never lost that innocent look no matter what they had learned together. "Now, it will take me all day to strip you of your many layers of clothing."

"Want me to help or do you want to do it yourself, Piglet?" he grinned at her standing there naked in front of him in just her heels. She was amazing!

"You decide. We could hit that bed faster if you helped me," grinned Andi started to unbutton his jacket. "But if you want it slow and easy, then I can do it all by myself."

"Well, if you were undressing me you would be close enough for me to do this!" he demonstrated by leaning over and kissing one pert nipple. "Now, tell me, do you really want help undressing me, or shall I continue with my project?" he kissed the other nipple after his question.

"I think I'm quite capable of undressing you all by myself," winked Andi shoving his jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. Then she started work on the shirt, gone was the fumbling fingers of a sixteen year old. "See I am getting quite good at this. AJ, don't you dare stop what your doing!"

"I wasn't planning on it, Piglet!" he smiled as he took a nipple into his mouth with playing with the other one with his fingers.

"AH, that feels simply delicious, my Tigger," Andi grinned slipping off his shirt, the pulling out his T- shirt she pulled it over his head. "Now sit down, AJ so I can talk off your shoes and socks."

He teased her, "Remember that first time!" and laughed as he sat on the bed. Pulling her close to him he turned her around so her back was to him and he took a nibble on her firm shapely ass...right where her Tigger tattoo was...he knew that she loved it when he did that.

"Do you regret getting the tattoo's, AJ?" she asked kneeling to take off his shoes and socks. "I know I forced you to do it and have wondered if maybe you resented me a little for doing it."

"No, Piglet, the only thing I regret about that day, was the feel of Steve's lover's hand on my butt!" he chuckled as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Didn't my hand remove the feel of that, later that night?" she grinned as she unbuckled his belt while caressing his erection. "If not, I will try my best to wipe that feeling away tonight."

"Ummm more than you could ever know, darling, Piglet," he pulled her into his arms to sit on his lap and kissed her deeply.

Kissing him back, she wiggled her fanny on his erection. She pressed her ample young breasts against his naked chest and deepened the kiss.

"Ah, the things you do to me, devil woman!" he groaned and sat her astraddle his lap, reaching down to play with her clit until she was wet enough for him to slide into her.

As he finally slid into her, she said, "Ummm that's my Tigger or should I say Tiger," grinned Andi starting to ride AJ. "How does that feel lover?"

"Like I have come home to my own hundred acre wood, my beloved Piglet!" he said as he helped her ride him up and down.

"AJ, I love you so much," whispered Andi nipping his neck. "I can't wait to be your wife!"

"Just a year away now, darling. Can you believe that we have been in love almost twenty years?" he supported her butt cheeks in his hands as she continued to ride him hard.

"Ummm can't think, my love it feels too good," moaned Andi. "Don't stop, AJ, please, don't stop."

"Couldn't if I wanted to Piglet!" he said as he stroked harder into her.

"Yes, oh yes, AAAAAAJjjjjjjjjj!" she screamed out his name as she exploded into a million pieces. He could make her have one orgasm after another, her AJ was so wonderful.

He came as she called his name; just her voice calling out to him like that in passion was enough to throw him over the edge. Falling back on the bed with her still on top of him he kissed her, "Thank you for loving me, Andi Chegwidden soon-to-be Roberts!"

"Oh, believe me, AJ, the pleasure is all mine," she giggled. "Mrs. Andi C. Roberts, sounds good doesn't it, my love."

"I thought your middle name was Joy, darling? What is the C for?

"My maiden name, darling," laughed Andi. "I can't give it up now can I? After all daddy has done for me, I will keep his name and use a hyphen after it. How about Andi Joy Chegwidden-Roberts. Is that better?"

"Darling, you can do what ever you like with your name, but are you sure that you want to write that all out every time you sign something?"

"As long as Roberts is at the end then I'd write all day," she drew circles on his chest. "I've waited to be your wife forever, now only a little longer and the wait is over."

"Mmmmm yes, and will you make our children hyphenate too, my little Piglet?"

"No, little Piglet and Tigger can just go by Roberts," giggled Andi. "Have you ever though of what you'd like to name our children?"

"Well, not Piglet or Tigger that would be to confusing...how about Pooh, Roo, Kanga, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Owl?" he laughed and tickled her ribs with each new suggestion.

"Stop that, AJ, unless you what me to pee on you," giggled Andi. "I don't care what we name our children, as long as we have a lot of them."

AJ moved out of danger range and continued to tickle her.

"AJ Roberts, I'll tell daddy what you just did before tickling me," she threatened. "Please, stop. If you love me, you'll stop."

"You won't stop, Piglet, you enjoy my lovin too much, and if you did tell your daddy what you have been doing and he would make you stop...so I win either way!" AJ laughed but he did stop tickling her and cuddled her close.

"Now this is much better," she sighed. "I love to cuddle with you, AJ. I think that is one of the ways I know you love me, you cuddle afterward."

"I never want to stop loving you or cuddling you, my darling, Andi," he drew her closer and pulled the sheet over them so they would not get chilled.

"Do you know what time I have to be home, sweetie?" yawned Andi. "I could use a nap before we make love again."

"I let your folks know that we would be late, so I am guessing that as long as I have you back before the sun comes up we will be fine. Sleep my little, Piglet," he whispered as he pulled her head down to his shoulder.

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Monday, January 23, 2023

1400 EST

Webb home

Georgetown, Virginia

"Vicky!" Becky Webb called out when she saw her daughter come into the house.

"Yeah, mom?" she asked strolling into the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner.

Since she had retired from her psychology practice, Becky had found that she enjoyed spending time in the kitchen, something she had had little time for in the past. She was really glad when her partner Jennifer Tiner had bought her out and taken sole control of the practice.

"A registered letter came for you today," Becky said handing it to her daughter.

Vicky's eyes lit up and she took it and opened it. "WHOOPIE!" she shouted and hugged her mother tightly.

Becky laughed at her eldest child's enthusiasm and asked, "So, are you going to tell me what it is all about?"

"Oh yeah!" Vicky laughed. "Remember the money I got from dad's estate last month when I turned twenty? Well, I took it and bought a place in McLean!"

"You what!" her mother exclaimed. "I thought you were going to use that money for art school, Vicky!"

"Mom, I don't need school! My paintings are great and I will be able to live off of the money I make from selling them. The money from dad was enough to buy this place outright and I have the room to grow my own food and even have some animals!"

"Vicky, have you really thought this through? Is there anyway to get out of it?"

"I don't want to get out of it, Mom! This is really what I want to do! The sale if final and I can move in as soon as I want!" she started to leave the kitchen, but turned back and added, "Mom, after I get moved in and all, you and dad should remember to call before you come to visit."

"Why is that, Vicky?"

"Because I'm going to run the place as a clothing-optional commune!" she said as she breezed out of the room. Becky sank into a nearby chair wondering if this was what a heart attack felt like. Her next thought was what was Clay going to say about this?

Vicky got to her room and picked up the phone to call her boyfriend, Jerry Chegwidden. "Jerry! I got it! The deed came today! We have the property next door to your house!"

"That's awesome! How soon can we move in?"

"As soon as we want. I was thinking about this weekend. How does that sound?"

"Great! I'll notify everyone in the next few days. We still have room for seven more people, right?"

"Nope, we have five already and I had another applicant today. As long as the group approves her she will take a spot. So that means only six spots left."

"Cool, tell me about her."

"She does aromatherapy and massage and she wants to plant a huge herb garden."

"Wow, I don't see how she would get turned down!" Jerry cheered.

"That's what I thought!" Vicky told him and then was distracted by her full name shouted at the top of her stepfather's lungs. "I have to go, Jer. The Spookman is home and it sounds like mom broke the news to him."

"Do you need me to come over?" he asked, protectively.

"Nah, hun, his bark is much worse that his bite," she signed off with a laugh.

Friday, January 27, 2023

1000 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Jerry walked into the house carrying an armload of boxes and heading to his room.

"Son, where are you headed with all those boxes?" AJ frowned headed toward his office. "Your mother didn't mention we were cleaning out our closets and taking the things to the goodwill. Have I missed something today?"

"Just decided it was time to be moving out, dad, no big deal," Jerry told him.

"Jerry, wait just a minute, it is a big deal," yelled AJ following him down the hall. "Get back here and tell me where you plan to move to and how you're going to support yourself."

"We won't have to have much, dad. We plan on growing most of our own food and there are several that do art things that we will sell, we will be fine. Now I really need to get moving, Bart will be here soon with the pickup for my stuff."

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"No, I don't think you'll be going anywhere until you explain all this 'we plan' crap to me," AJ said leading Jerry into his office and sitting him down.

"Dad! Bart will be here soon, can't we talk while I pack?"

"No, we can talk now and Bart can just wait until I am satisfied with what I hear," AJ announced settling in a chair. "Go ahead, begin, and don't leave anything out."

"Dad, I'm twenty years old, if I want to move out there isn't much you can do about it. I am in the Navy and very responsible, plus I won't be moving far at all!"

"That's good to know. Where will you be moving with this Bart fellow?"

"Next door, dad! Vicky bought the property right next door!" Jerry told his father cheerfully.

"So you, Vicky, and Bart are going to be living together?" asked AJ. "How is this supposed to work?"

"And Joe and Pete, Melody and Rachel and Lisa and Brenda and I think the other guys name is Tony, there are a lot of bedrooms there, dad."

"WHAT! How do you all expect to live together, Jerry?" AJ asked shocked. "Does your Mother know about this?"

"Yeah, that's what you do in a commune. Oh and don't forget to call before you and mom come over to visit!" Jerry warned. 

"Why should we call before we come to visit?" growled AJ. "What are you going to be doing that we shouldn't see?"

"Because it is going to be a clothing optional commune, dad." 

"Clothing optional commune! What is that supposed to be?" frowned AJ. "If you have something to say, spit it out."

"Nudist colony, dad, geesh, I thought that was obvious," Jerry sighed.

"The bunch of you are going to be running around over there naked as the day you were born!" he exclaimed. "Son, have you lost your mind? No way will the city condone that and neither will I let my son live there"

"We already have the permits and we will be growing our own food and will have an art gallery in the front to sell the things that we make. And, dad, remember I am twenty..."

"Age has nothing to do with sense, and this case certainly proves it," muttered AJ. "Have you talked to your mother?"

"Not yet, she's over at Uncle Bud's working on her new book."

"You're not going anywhere until the three of us sit down and talk this over," replied AJ pointing his finger at Jerry. "Have I made myself understood?"

"Dad, I understand you completely. I just don't agree. Now I am going to pack so I am ready when Bart gets here. You and mom can come by anytime to talk...just call first," Jerry said and walked out of his dad's office.

Kara got home an hour after Jerry and Bart left with the majority of Jerry's things. She walked into the house and put down her laptop, heading to the kitchen to check on the roast she had left in the oven to cook earlier that afternoon. It was almost dinnertime and she knew that the family would be starving as usual.

AJ heard her come in and quickly went into the kitchen. "Kara, do you have any idea what our oldest son is up to?"

"About 6'3" last time I checked, darling," she grinned at her husband turning her face up for a kiss.

Kissing his beautiful wife, she would always remain beautiful to him. "No, he is joining a nudist colony and right next door to us!"

"I didn't know we had a nudist colony next door. Oh, do you mean that property that was for sale? I did notice that the sign was gone today, someone must have bought it."

"Vicky Woods, bought it and there are several young people already signed up to join, including our son," AJ franticly explained. "He has already moved out of the house and over to THAT place."

She sighed, "That Vicky is a wild little thing, but, AJ, he is an adult, we have to let him live his own life. All of our children are growing up and making choices in their lives, and whether we like them or not, I know that we have taught them well, and that they will make the right choices."

"Walking around naked with other young adults is a right choice?" he frowned. "Kara, just where do you think that is going to lead?"

"I don't know AJ, should we drop in sometime and find out?" she winked at her husband. She was amazed that their sex life was still as active as it was at their ages but then she was NOT complaining.

"He said for us to call first before we came," growled AJ. "However, he left without leaving me a number."

"We have his cell phone number, AJ. We can call him anytime we like, now, darling, just think with each child that moves out we are one day closer to having the house to ourselves! Then we could run around naked all day and tell them they have to call first. Believe me, they would be much more shocked at that, than we are at them doing the same thing!" Kara giggled and reached out to unbutton his shirt so she could kiss his chest.

Laughing he pulled her to him, "You know you have a point there, Darlin'. Yes, one that I like very much indeed."

"So let's see, Andi will be moving out at the end of May, so will Noel, Jerry just did, so that leaves Doug and Will. Maybe we could just buy those two blindfolds?" she winked at her husband.

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Saturday, January 28, 2023

1100 EST

Graduation Day

Naval Academy

It was a beautiful clear and sunny day. AJ and Kara Chegwidden were sitting next to Bud and Harriett Roberts. The twins were going to graduate from the Navel Academy today. AJ Roberts sat with his parents and the Chegwidden's having graduated from Harvard Law School just six months ago and had recently passed the bar.

"AJ, have the twins finalized what they will be doing now?" Bud asked his former CO. It had become easier over the past few years to call him by his name rather than his rank, although both he and Harriett still slipped at times.

AJ nodded, "I think, Jerry is finally growing up. He's going to medical school. It's about time too; I was really worried about that boy."

"Andi mentioned just this morning that she was going to law school too. Said she was offered a full scholarship to Harvard," Kara smiled, proud of their daughter. "At least those two won't be separated."

"Kara, have you sneaked over to check out that nudist colony next door?" whispered Harriett to keep the men from hearing. "You've had to have gone over to visit Jerry."

"Harriett! No of course I've not peeked, not that I haven't thought of it," laughed Kara. "We call before we go to visit Jerry to give them time to dress."

"Have you seen any good looking men, even with clothes on while you were over there?" giggled Harriett. "Don't tell me you didn't imagine them nude."

"Well, there are one or two that look like they'd be magnificent, nude. Like a sculpture of a Greek God from a museum," sighed Kara. "I'll never know though, but it's fun to dream."

"What if I came over one day and we kind of walked in that direction," whispered Harriett. "We could accidentally wander into the colony…"

"Harriett Roberts! Think what would happen if we were caught," Kara replied glancing at AJ looking so handsome in his uniform. "AJ and Bud would be mad enough to spit and it would hurt them."

"Well, I just thought if we accidentally happened to walk in on the colony…we'd look innocent," Harriett shrugged. "You don't think they'd buy that?"

"What are you wanting to buy, dear?" Bud asked patting her hand. "We already bought the twins a graduation present."

"It's a secret, Buddy," smiled Harriett kissing his cheek. "I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

Kara, giggling, caught AJ's notice, "What's so funny, Darlin'?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, dear. Just women talk," she replied kissing his cheek. "I love you, sweetheart. You look so handsome in your uniform. I can't wait to get you home and out of it. I'm thinking about joining the nudist colony. Want to join with me, handsome?"

"Kara Chegwidden, how can you suggest such a thing?" he asked shocked. "We finally managed to get Jerry into clothes long enough to finish school and now you want to join!"

"Easy, sweetheart. We can start our own nudist colony at home. Just as soon as the house is empty, we can get naked," she blew in his ear. "Want to start our own nudist colony, Admiral?"

"Sounds good to me, as long as it's just you and me," he winked. "We'll get to do more than just get naked together won't we, Darlin'?"

"Definitely, AJ. That's the whole idea. So you like the idea, sweetheart?" she asked placing her hand on his thigh.

"Hell, I love it. And I love you, woman," he answered placing his hand over hers.

Suddenly you could hear the music and the different platoons marched in facing Admiral Harmon Rabb.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present you with some of America's finest young men and women. You can be proud of what you see standing before you. They have earned the right to wear the uniform of the U.S. Navy. Some you see are graduating as officers, which means they have put in more time and worked harder. Those are the few to the left. Graduates I salute you and wish you the best. The rest of you are just as important. Never forget that for one second. It takes each and every one of you to make the Navy the proud service she is. Today we are honored to have retired Admiral AJ Chegwidden in our crowd. Please stand and show the graduates that a Navy SEAL always survives," requests Harm. AJ stood and saluted the graduates. "Thank you Admiral, he has two children graduating today. Now ladies and gentlemen, I give you the class of 2023."

As they march by, the entire class saluted Admiral Rabb and Jerry and Andi, saluted their parents.

To be continued…..


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Monday, February 13, 2023

McLean, Virginia

Douglas Chegwidden had been a McLean Police Officer for three months when he was on duty late one night and spotted a drunk driver. Flashing his lights and cautiously getting out to approach the car when it pulled over to the side of the road, Doug motioned the female driver to roll down her window. He was surprised that he knew her when she smiled up at him. "License and registration, Ms. Mackenzie."

"Hey you know me?" she asked as she fumbled in her purse for the license.

"Yes, Trish," he answered.

"Oh, hey, I know you now!" instead of getting her car registration from the glove compartment she opened the car door and got out. Falling into his arms she gave him a come-hither smile and said, "You're, Douggie Cheggywidden, aren't you?"

"Close enough," he grinned at her and tried to stand her upright.

"You aren't going to gibb me a tickie are you, Douggie?" she ran her hand up his uniform shirt and pulled his tie askew.

"Well, now, Trish, it is pretty clear that you are just a tiny bit drunk…"

"Oh, Douggie, please don't. Mommy and Daddy would just kill me! It won't happen again, I promise!" Trish wheedled.

"If I let you off with a warning will you go right home and sleep it off?"

"Yes, Douggie, I will, I promise. In fact I would go out with you if you don't have plans for tomorrow night."

"I thought you were dating George Webb?"

"Oh, he's no fun, and you're so much more handsome in this uniform of yours," she was now trying to unbutton his shirt.

"Trish, I will follow you home to make sure you get there safe and I would love to go out with you. I have the night off."

"Cool, Douggie," she said getting back into the car. He followed her home as he promised and then got out to walk her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then right?" he questioned.

"Pick me up at six, Douggie!" she said and kissed his cheek. He agreed and went back to finish his shift. Trish went up to her room figuring a date was a small price to pay to get out of her third DUI. She would have gotten her license taken away if he had written that ticket. And Douggie Chegwidden wasn't bad to look at either, he was tall and handsome and filled out the uniform pretty well. She just needed to remember to call George and cancel their date for tomorrow. Trish fell asleep with a grin on her face wondering if Douggie ever used his handcuffs for fun.

Tuesday, February 14, 2023

McMurphy's Bar

Falls Church, Virginia

Noel Chegwidden was in hell! But she was there voluntarily, her best friend was suffering and she needed to be right where she was to help him. And to give him his due, he didn't know that every word out of his mouth was like a shot to her heart.

Today was Valentine's Day and she was with the man she loved, those things should have made her happy, but no, she was suffering. "How could she do this to me, Noel?" George Webb pleaded for an answer from his best friend.

"She's a fool, Georgie!"

"How can you say that? She broke up with me to go out with your brother!" he drained the glass of beer sitting in front of him and motioned the bartender to bring him another.

Trying to lighten the mood, Noel said, "I wouldn't worry about it, Georgie. When daddy finds out Doug is dating Trish Mackenzie he will kill him and you can go out with her again."

"Oh, Nono! You're so sweet to say that! But even if Doug were out of the picture, she wouldn't want me! She said a guy going to dental school was too boring for her!" He muttered the last part of what he had to say, thinking she would not hear, "If only I could tell her what I really do!"

Noel had heard it, though, and was shocked. She thought she had known everything there was to know about George Webb. But after thinking back she remembered being surprised that his family didn't object to his not following in his father's footsteps and going to work for the Company. Especially since Clay was now the Director of the CIA. Now, though, it sounded like dental school might just be a cover for what he was really doing.

To be continued…..


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Noel felt even worse now; here she thought that they told each other everything! But Georgie was keeping something like that a secret from her! Noel was concentrating so hard on what she had just learned that she missed George ordering his fourth beer. She was going to take him to task for keeping this a secret, but then she remembered that she was keeping a secret from George too. She had realized over two years ago that she was in love with her best friend and that he only saw her as a buddy.

"I will never love again!" he sighed dramatically and interrupted her train of thought.

"You will, Georgie! She wasn't worth your love, just not good enough for you!"

"You never did like her, Nono," he said sadly.

'Of course not, you idiot! Because she was dating the man I love!' she thought, but couldn't say the words out loud. "Aw, Georgie, I just think that she sucks for dumping someone as great as you!"

"Thanks, Nono, you're a good friend."

It was quite sometime later before she could convince him that he had had more than enough to drink and needed to get home. The bartender was good enough to call a cab for her and then helped her get George into it.

"Can't go home like this," he slurred out as he lay against her shoulder in the cab.

"Well, I can't take you to my house like this, the folks would freak," she told him.

"Would kill Doug," he muttered.

"Yeah, like you could, when you can't even stand without help!" Making a decision, she directed the cab driver to a hotel and then booked George into a room when they got there.

"A single room, Miss?" the desk clerk asked with a knowing smile when he saw neither one had any luggage.

"Yes, a SINGLE! He needs a place to sleep this off and I will be leaving just as soon as I get him settled!" she took the key card knowing the man still didn't believe her.

Noel struggled to get George into the room, he wasn't quite a dead weight but he was stumbling and leaning on her heavily the entire time. Once in the room she propped him against the wall while she turned down the bed. She guided him to the bed and helped him sit down so she could get his shoes off. Unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans off too, she figured he would be more comfortable in just his T-shirt and boxers.

Lifting his legs up onto the bed she was pulling up the blankets to tuck him in when George wrapped his arms around her and dragged her down to him for a kiss. "Love you!" he muttered.

Figuring that he must think she was Trish, Noel choked back a sob and said the words she never would have said if she thought he would ever remember them, "I love you too, Georgie."

"Oh baby!" he cried out, pulling on her even harder, so she lost her balance and fell on the bed with him, well actually on top of him.

"Oomph!" she grunted as she landed on him and tried to get up and off of him, but he held her tight. "Georgie, let me go!" Noel ordered.

"Never!" he exclaimed. "I never want to let you go."

"Damn it, Georgie, this is NOT funny, let me go!" she would have said more but he started kissing her then and she had never been kissed by him before. This was something she had always hoped for but not like this, not with him thinking that she was someone else! Tears started down her cheeks and she tried to pull away.

Rolling her under him, he pulled her shirt from her skirt and fumbled at her bra, "Beautiful, so  
beautiful. Just want to touch them. Please!"

"No! Georgie, stop it!" she tried swatting his hands away from her, sorry now she had on her front-closing bra.

Getting the bra opened he pushed her shirt up to her neck and grabbed a breast squeezing harder than he would have done if he had be sober. "Fits right in my hand, see and look that that nipple it was made to be sucked."

"Georgie, please stop! You don't know what you're doing!" she begged tears running down her face.

To be continued…..


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Do to, I'm going to love you," he laughed just before he lowered his mouth and kissed her. He tried to unzip her skirt, but had too much trouble, so he simply pulled it up and ripped off her tiny scrap of panties. "Going to love you, up good!"

"No, Georgie! You can't do this!" she struggled, but he was so heavy on her that she could not get out from under him.

Grabbing both of her wrists with one hand he held them above her head, as he tasted the sweetness of her breasts. As she twisted and shoved as he licked and sucked on each  
breast. Using his other hand he ran it through her curls and a finger into her dry entrance. He was too intoxicated to know or care. "Soon baby, soon you and George will party!"

She was sobbing now, he wasn't really hurting her but she wanted her first time to be special not at the hands of a drunken man who didn't even know it was her under him. She loved George but this was not what she wanted! "Please, Georgie, stop!"

"Ssshhhh, Georgie will make you happy I promise. Don't cry baby, I will make you real happy," he grinned drunkenly at her as he pulled down his boxers. "You want this too, don't you, little darling? You want me as much as I do you. Say it, sweetheart."

"Yes I want you, Georgie, but not like this! I want you to love me and care for me! Please, don't do this, darling, please!" she pleaded.

"See! I knew you wanted me the way I did you!" he said with a lopsided grin. Swaying he held his cock at her entrance and pushed driving himself all the way in. Past her hymen, never knowing she was a virgin. "I love you, baby."

"Say my name Georgie!" she cried as she lost her virginity and just wanted to know if he even knew who she was...

"Yeah, baby, you're nice and tight," he grunted as he pumped in and out a couple of times and then lost control and came in her. He rolled off her onto his side and just before falling asleep he muttered, "Love you, always have."

Still sobbing she managed to crawl out of the bed, and even through her tears she found her clothes. Dressing quickly she left the room and the man she loved. He hadn't even said her name, and she knew that the only one he loved was Trisha Mackenzie. She gave her virginity as a stand in for someone else! "Goodbye, Georgie," she sobbed as she headed for the door.

As the hotel door shut behind her, the drunken man on the bed muttered, "Night, Noel."

Friday, March 17, 2023

1030 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Harm we need to talk," Mac said when she finally got him on the phone in his office at JAG HQ.

"What's she done now?" he sighed and threw the pen on the desk.

"Her THIRD DUI!" Mac shouted. "How the hell am I going to keep her out of prison this time? I can't keep bailing her out!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that she takes after her mother. But I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll get a hold of the Judge and have him give her a choice prison or joining the military. The military should whip her into shape. I can pull some strings and see that she has to join AA as part of her deal. How does that sound to you, Mac?"

"I AM a judge and it sounds like you are just as much of an ass as ever Harm! I have not had a drink in twenty-five years and Trish doesn't even know about that part of my past unless you told her!"

"Mac, how would she find that out from me? I've hardly seen her. What little time I did, she wanted her Mother. I think you spoiled her and told her lies about me," argued Harm flying paper airplanes around the room. "If she'd spent more time with me she'd be more level headed and act like an adult."

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Um, yeah, and what are you playing with right now?" she asked knowing that distracted tone in his voice.

"Playing! I'm not playing, I'm working. I'll have you know that being JAG is a very important job. I stay busy all the time, and have no time for games." Just then he was distracted by a knock on the door. "Excuse me just a moment, Mac, Enter."

Captain Bud Roberts walked in and stood at attention.

"At ease, Bud, what is it?"

"Sir, the SECNAV is on his way and I just wanted to give you plenty of warning. Do you want me to pick up the paper airplanes for you, Sir?"

"AH, no Bud, that's all, dismissed." Turning back to his phone call he said, "You were saying Mac?"

She was laughing so hard she couldn't talk for a minute, "Will you come to dinner tonight so we can talk to her together?"

"Sure, what time would you like for me to show up? I don't suppose she's going to be there is she?" asked Harm with fear in his voice. "If she's going to be home tonight we could do this tomorrow. I do have a date tonight that I'll have to break."

"Good god, of course she going to be here, Harm, that is the reason that we are going to talk to her! You're her father and you need to have some say in her life, break the damn date!" she hung up on him.

"No wonder Trisha is hell on wheels, look at her mother," frowned Harm. "Dinner with both of them is downright scary." Later that night, after giving up a dinner with a gorgeous blonde, Harm knocked on Mac's door.

Mac came to the door in a peach colored suit with pearls at her neck and matching heels, she was gorgeous! "Hi, Harm, have you put on a few pounds?" she said as she held the door open for him to come in.

Looking down to check, "Of course not! You know I'm as fit as a fiddle. We have to maintain our weight. Besides I've had no complaint from the ladies. How are things going for you, other than Trisha?"

"Harm, I am sure that you are heavier than the last time I saw you! I'm fine The Supreme Court keeps me busy you know."

"Yeah, about this afternoon, those really weren't my paper airplanes. We had a lady in whose husband is being court-martialed and I showed their son how to make them. He really was a cute guy," lied Harm through his teeth. "As for my weight, I haven't had complaint one. In fact I've been told what a stud I am and that I should have been a body builder. Couldn't have let the Navy down, now could I?."

"Harm, you're sixty! The only women that think you are a stud these days are eighty! The teenyboppers you date are after the uniform! And as for the planes I don't care, but you have one in your pocket now!" she giggled as she headed to the kitchen to take dinner out of the oven.

"Hey, that's not true I do great with the women, they are all over me," he replied glancing gown to find a paper plane and taking it out and dropping it in the trash. "I can't help it that the women I go out with like more mature men."

"Old, Harm, now set the table please!"

Picking up the dishes he said, "You're just jealous that men age more graceful then women do. We don't get older we just look distinguished. And younger women love a mature man. A woman shows her age by putting on weight and the lines around her face shows. Also, her hair turns gray and that looks old on a woman. Sorry, Mac but you've let yourself go. You need a trip to the beauty shop and a good gym."

"I could out do you at anything you name Flyboy and in heels to boot!" she snorted.

"Still have that kick ass Marine temper, Mac!" laughed Harm. "How do you handle that on the bench."

"I don't have you in my court room!" she snapped and placed the beautiful meal on the table. In twenty years she had finally learned to cook. "Trish, dinner is ready and your father is here!" she called out down the hall.

"I'm not hungry!" yelled Trish.

To be continued…..


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"How old is she now anyway? Isn't she out of those terrible teenage years," asked Harm peeking around the corner. "You let her drink here?"

"Good god, Harm, you don't know how old your own daughter is!"

"I don't care if you are, or not, Trisha Louise Rabb-Mackenzie get your tush out here!"

Dragging down the hallway and into the dining room, "Don't call me by that name. Can't you just call me Risha. I like that and it is cool. Hey, Pops, no date tonight?"

"Trish, your father is here to talk to you about your third DUI! You could go to jail you know!" Mac snapped.

"I hear they have some pretty nice prisons. Some that are just as nice as any Country Club you'd ever want to visit," yawned Trish.

"Harm! Say something damn it!"

"Well, honey, there are, but not any you'll be going to. The ones you'll be seeing are not nice. Daddy's little girl wouldn't like these. You'd have to get up very early and do work and be locked up in a tiny cell," explained Harm.

"Pops, I'm not a baby so the baby talk don't work anymore. So the prisons are tough, I'm tough I can handle it. What's the big deal?" asked Trish stuffing her mouth.

"Your turn, Mac," replied Harm ducking his head.

"Trish, you have a choice, prison or the military! There is no way I can get you out of this one dear."

"You mean Pops the JAG and Mom's on the Supreme Court and neither one of you can get me out of a little DUI?" she asked surprised.

"THIRD DUI! And no, I am tired of bailing you out of trouble! You're just like your father getting into trouble and letting others get you out. This time you will deal with it yourself. Military or prison!"

"Hey, how did I get the blame in all this? If I got into trouble I always got myself out," Harm defended himself. "I even bailed your ass out a time or two, if I remember correctly."

"Gee you two are suppose to be here to discuss me and all you can to is take digs at one another. I will join the military just to get away from the two of you. You both have been wonderful parents, thanks for the deposit you guys, it's been a wild ride. I'll go by the recruiters tomorrow. Tonight's mine. See Ya."

"Trish, come back here!" Mac shouted as her daughter left the room. "Damn you, Harm, now look what you did!"

"Don't Harm me, she blamed the both of us. So you're not Ms. Perfect after all. Now if she's gone then I'm blowing this place too. I can see why she wouldn't want to live here. At least she's joining the Navy and getting away from you. I'm going to see if I can save the rest of the night and see if my date is still free. Enjoy your night alone, Mac."

"Navy, hell! As tough as she is the only choice will be the Marines! You can bet your gold wings on it!"

"Not my daughter, she wouldn't look good in green. It'll be Navy all the way. Just you watch and see. Now enjoy your meal, which by the way looks like it sucks. And another evening alone, which you should be used to. Goodbye, Mac, see you when we send out daughter off to basic training in the Navy."

"Marines, you Ass!" she slammed the door in his face.

**Saturday, March 18, 2023**

1330 EST

Mackenzie home

Georgetown, Virginia

"Mac, I'm home and I did what you and Harm wanted, I joined the service," Trish grinned waiting for the outburst. "Where is Harm, anyway? I thought he would be here to see me in my new uniform."

"He's at work, darling! Some case that ran late, he should be here soon," Mac said coming out the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. She came into the living room and got her first look at her daughter...in an AIR FORCE UNIFORM! She thought she was going to faint...

To be continued…..


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Turning around to give the mother the full effect. "Well, Mac, how do you like it? I think it looks just perfect. The real me, don't you agree?"

Mac felt like she couldn't breathe for just a moment before she could answer, "Why, Trish? Why?"

"Why not? You both wanted me to join the service, you just didn't say which branch," she smirked. "I don't figured the Marines did you much good, and I'm not joining the Navy and puking my guts up. So, I thought I'd fly the friendly skies."

"The friendly skies are TWA not the Air Force. I could have lived with it if you chose the Navy instead of the Marines, but the AIR FORCE?" Mac shook her head and looked for a chair to sink into. "I have no idea what your father will say!"

"Who cares, it's too late anyway. The papers are signed, sealed and delivered by now," she sat on the couch and crossed her legs. "Why are you in such a snit? You should be happy to be getting rid of me."

"Trish, I love you and I would love to have you around, but you seem angry at the world these days and your drinking has to stop. It will get you killed one of these days!"

A tear rolled down her cheek, "Who would really give a damn if I did. Don't claim you would, cause I know better. You care more for your career than you do me and always have. And dear old Harm would rather be bedding a blonde than spending time with his daughter. I don't know why the two of you even had me!"

"You're wrong, Trish. I love you so very much, I am sorry that you think something comes before you in my life, and I am sorry about your father. Maybe he wasn't the best one to have a child with after all, but it is too late to change that now. Do your time in the service and then maybe we can mend some fences when you are home from basic." Mac went over to her child and hugged her.

"We'll see, but I don't expect this to change around here. I don't know why, but it seems that my life never has been worth a damn. I feel like I'm on a destruction course and there's no stopping. Have you ever felt that way, Mac?"

"Yes, when I was drinking. It took getting sober and joining the Marines to straighten me out."

"So, all you had to do was get sober. How did you go about that, Mac? I am not an alcoholic, I just drink for fun and to relax," she smiled licking her lips wishing she had a drink right now. "I can stop anytime I want to, I just don't want to right now."

"That is what I used to say too, Trish. I really do think that you have a drinking problem, but basic training should keep you from drinking and by the time you get out after six weeks it would be easy not to start again."

"See you don't even trust me to know if I have a drinking problem. Man, will I be glad to be away from this house," Trish yelled jumping up. "Tell Harm if he comes by that I had plans and couldn't be here to see him. He should understand all about that."

"Honey, everyone that has a drinking problem spends almost as much time denying it as they do drinking!" Mac called after her as her daughter opened the door to leave and ran smack into her father's chest.

"Trish, where are you going in such a hurry, sugar?" Then he really looked at her for the first time, "And why the HELL are you dressed like that?"

To be continued…..


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Hey, Harm, like the new duds?" she asked twisting and turning so he could see all of her. "I joined the Air Force. Going to fly the skies now instead of driving," she laughed. "Do you think you could get that tub of lard out of my way? I was just going out."

"You're not going anywhere till we talk about this and find a way to get you out of it!" he shouted and taking her arm dragged her back into the room. 

"Hey, this is domestic abuse. Get your hands off me," she demanded. "You don't have any control over me anymore, Harmie, I'm in the Air Force now. So, let go, or I'm scream, rape."

"Trish that is no way to talk to your father!" Mac exclaimed. 

"Then, make him turn my arm loose, he's bruising me," she yelled. "Let me go now, or I'll kick you where it counts, old man."

"Harm, let go of her! Talk to her, but there is no reason to get physical!"

Harm took Trish at her word and released her arm and backed away. "Now, surely, there is a way we can discuss this as three adults."

"Yeah, we could if there were three adults in the room," grinned Trish turning to leave. "I want to go somewhere that I'll be appreciated."

"Trish, please come back!" Mac exclaimed hurrying after her daughter.

"Why, Mac? So we can go over the same old shit, that we've gone over a thousand times before?" she smirked. "Give me one good reason I should stay? Please don't use that old 'because we love you,' crap."

"Its not crap, Trish. I do love you, and I am guessing that you will probable have to report to basic soon so that doesn't give us much time together before you are gone for several weeks!"

"Yeah, Trish, we should spend as much time together as we can, the next few days," Harm said trying to keep his daughter there. "Come back and we can talk about the good times, when you were little."

"How would you know about them?" she smirked. "You were gone through most of them."

"Trish! Harm did what he could he was busy with his career."

"That's right both of you put your career's ahead of me," she yelled. "So leave me alone now, and let me lead my life the way I want."

"Alright, Trish, if that is what you want. But no matter what you think, I love you. I always have and I always will," Mac said with tears sliding down her cheeks. She was wondering how her child ever grew so far apart from them, and wondered what she could do to get her back.

"There was no child wanted more than you, this I swear, daughter," Harm said going to Mac and putting his arms around her. "What you do with the life we gave you is your business. However, we will suffer watching you slowly drink yourself to death."

"He's right, Trish, we planned for you for five years before we had you. You were very wanted!"

"Five years! If you planned for me for five years than why didn't the two of you get married?" Trish asked shocked at what her parent's had just told her. "I never knew. No one had ever told me you wanted me."

"We never told you about the baby deal we made? I thought we had?" Mac looked at Harm confused. She was sure they had told Trish years ago.

"I always wondered why we lived separate and why the two of you fought," Trish shook her head. "If you didn't get along then why have a baby together?"

"Because we were both lousy at relationships, but we both wanted to parent a child. We had a lot of love to give and want to give it to a child. That is how you came about."

"It is too wild to believe. I know you guys so well, that it all makes a crazy kind of sense," laughed Trish. "So I really was planned? Both of you wanted me?" Trish asked her parents looking from one to the other. "You both really do love me?"

"Yes, so very much, Trish!" Mac reached out for her daughter, hoping that she would not pull away.

"How about instead of me going out, we order a pizza and all eat here. You can tell me all about how this baby deal came about."

"Sure, but remember we have to get half veggie for your Pop," Mac immediately agreed, happy that Trish might actually be willing to spend time with them.

If felt good to be hugged by her mother. 'Mother' she had not thought of Mac in that way since she was very small. She returned her hug briefly and pulled away. Turning to discreetly wipe her eyes. "Well you guys are just full of surprises."

To be continued…..


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Saturday, April 8, 2023

1400 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Noel Chegwidden walked up to her father and asked, "Dad, could I talk to you alone?"

"Something wrong, baby?" he frowned looking over his daily paper.

"Well, kinda...you are still a guy, right?"

"Well, sweetheart, last time I checked I was. Now if this is going to be one of those conversations maybe we should go into my office," he laughed getting out of his recliner and leading the way.

She followed him and said, "Oh dad you know what I meant! You still think like a guy even if you are old, right?"

"Yep, afraid so, it's something you just don't change. And believe me I'm too old to try now," he grinned shutting the door and sitting in his comfortable chair. "Now, baby, what is so serious that it's causing those lines in your forehead."

"Well, if the girl you were dating had something to tell you, how would be the best way to do it?" she asked fidgeting with his letter opener on his desk

"Just spit it out. Never did like it when they talked all around something before finally spilling out what they actually wanted to say," he took the letter opener away from her and placed it back on his desk. "What do you have so important to tell a boy that has you so nervous, honey."

"Well...um maybe I better ask mom..." she got up and started for the door.

"Hold on, baby girl. What's so unsettling that you can talk to Mom that you can't talk to me? I've always been here for you haven't I, honey?"

"Well, yeah, but I think that you will freak and I don't want to be yelled at..." she hung her head...tears starting

Getting up and coming from around the desk, he took her in his arms. "Baby girl, what could you have done to make me yell at you? Dry up those tears and remember Daddy loves you."

"I was really dumb!" she threw herself into his arms crying hard now.

Walking over to the couch and sitting down with her, "Now, now, honey. We've all done dumb things in our lives and I'm sure yours in no worse than some of the things I've done."

"Did you ever get pregnant from a guy who is dating someone else?" she sobbed not even realizing what she had just told him.

"No, I can't say...NOEL! Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant! Your pregnant by a playboy that is dating several girls at the same time?" asked AJ his blood pressure boiling. "Who is the boy, Noel? I want his name and I want it now!"

"Oooooh you said you weren't going to yell! You lied!" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, honey. You took me by surprise. How far along are you, Darlin?" he asked trying to figure out who she had dating around that time. "Now tell me, who the father is, and we'll tell him that he needs to step up and do the honorable thing."

"No, daddy, you just want to hurt him and I love him, I won't let you!"

"Noel, I would never hurt anyone you loved, honey," replied AJ patting her on the back. "I just want to be sure he loves you too." 'Then I'll kill him,' AJ thought.

"That's just it I don't know if he does, he is dating someone else too..." she heaved a sigh and hugged him tight.

"Honey, who else has he been dating beside you?" feeling such pain for his beautiful daughter he could weep with her.

"Trish Mackenzie! And she is younger than me and prettier!"

"Rabb's daughter? Noel, what has gotten into you? That girl is a wild as they come. If you've slept with a man she has, then you could have gotten something. Lord knows I bet she's too drunk half the time to use protection," AJ responded now worried for his young daughter.

"But dad I love George!" to upset to realized she had told him the name.

"George...not George Webb! Noel, please tell me the father of my grandchild is not George Webb," he pleaded. "Why, there's no telling what he gave you, much less what Trisha gave him. Clayton Webb's son has gotten my daughter pregnant!"

"Dad, how did you know?"

To be continued…..


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I'm physic! Damn it, girl, you just told me! I may be seventy-five, but I'm not senile yet. I'm calling Webb and getting him over here. I'm going to break that nose of his one more time," ranted AJ. "Not George's, but Clay's, so calm down, honey. We'll deal with George after I take care of Clay. This is all his fault. If he'd never had the boy this wouldn't be happening."

"Dad, there is no way my being pregnant is Mr. Webb's fault! That is just gross to even think about! I mean he is almost as old as you!"

"Never mind, I understand what I'm talking about. Now you can move back home and have the baby and continue with your studies," he figured how to handle the situation. "Then when you have passed the bar you can open your own office or go into business with a well know firm. I still have plenty of pull, if I do say so myself."

"Dad, what about George! I love him!"

"How long have you been seeing George, honey? Do you think he will want you and he baby? Ask him to dinner and then when its over you can bring him back here in my office and talk to him," he offered. "If he agrees we'll come up with something and if not you're my baby and you and the baby will be taken care of, I promise."

"Dad, you'll intimidate him! You have your scary 'Admiral's' voice going!"

"I promise not to use my 'Admiral's' voice tonight. Will that make you happy, baby?" AJ asked, thinking about that double barrel he had hidden in the closet.

"I think I will go over to his house and talk to him. His dad is nicer than you!"

"WHAT! Daughter, did you just say that Clay Webb is nicer than your father? You have cut me to the bone. I never thought one of my children could hurt me so badly, but you have, Noel," he hung his head. "Go then, Noel, do what you think you have to, daughter. You're an adult so act like one."

"Ah daddy I didn't mean it!" she hugged him, "I just meant that you can be really scary to the guys that come around...you are so big and all! I love you daddy, no one is as special as my dad!"

"Yes, Noel, I love you to and good luck," AJ said as tenderly kissed her forehead.

"You know, dad, mom is really lucky to have you!" she kissed his cheek as she left the room.

Tom Webb walked into his dad's bedroom just as he is coming out of the shower, "Dad can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, son, let me grab a robe," Clay yelled pulling on his bathrobe and going into his and Becky's bedroom. "What do you need, Tom?"

"Well, I have this friend…and he wants to know what it means that when he thinks about kissing a girl and he thinks yuk?"

"You mean your friend is turned off by kissing a girl?" asked Clay smiling.

"Yeah that's it...he um likes being around guys more..."

"How old is your little friend, son?" asked Clay wondering if it was Jason Tiner. "Sometimes boys don't like girls until they grow old enough to appreciate them."

"Um my age. And well there is someone he really likes..."

"Really! And these boys came to you and talked to you about their sexual preference. What did you have to tell them?" asked Clay combing his white hair of which he was so proud.

"Um, well, that is why I was talking to you, I...I mean he really likes this guy and this guy really likes him, but how do you know if it's in THAT way unless you kiss him and then if you do and you're wrong gosh that would be really embarrassing!" Tom was blushing

His face turning as white as his hair, Clay turned around, "Son, we're not talking about another boy are we, we're talking about YOU."

"Um...geesh dad what would make you think that!" Tom jumped to his feet looking for somewhere to escape to.

To be continued…..


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"TOM, sit down. You started this conversation and were going to finish it. Now you are the boy you were speaking of, not a friend, right?" asked Clay pacing the floor in front of his son, "Tom, son answer me. And who is this other?"

"Yeah, and MJ...dad he is so great...and hot and all I want to do is to kiss him..."

"STOP RIGHT THERE! Son, you're only sixteen and much too young to know what you want. This is a time in your life to experiment, but I think that just looking in this area is as far as you need to go. You want to be President, when you grow up right son?" asked Clay kneeling and looking his son in the eyes.

"But dad he is so hot! I can't think when I am around him, I get all jittery in my belly and I...um...get ..." blushing furiously now, "hard..."

"I don't give a Damn how hot he is, you're to stay away from him until further notice. That is until you want to end up in school in Switzerland," threatened Clay. "Now, we need to fix you up with a nice girl, a beautiful girl. You need to remember, you can't be President if you walk arm and arm in the Oval Office with another man. Now go to your room until I can think of a girl for you."

"But, dad, I don't want a girl! I want MJ! And I think he wants me!"

"MJ, he doesn't even know who his father is. They all live together and sleep together. It's unhealthy! No wonder the kid doesn't know if he likes boys or girls. However, Tom, I assure you that you love girls. Now do as I said, go to your room until I call for you."

"But, dad!"

Just then from downstairs Becky calls, "Tom! MJ is here to see you!"

"MJ!" Tom shouts and races from the room and down the stairs two at a time.

"I'm having a talk with Becky, and that boy is going to school in Switzerland just as soon as his clothes can be packed," Clay muttered as he dressed as quickly as he could.

Tom arrived at the bottom of the stairs and there was MJ, he stopped and shuffled his feet, and shyly asked, "Want to come up to my room to see my new CD's?"

"Sure. It's so cool here. You have so many neat things and at my house you have to beg for years to get a new CD," he smiled. "Is it alright if I come up? I mean no one cares if we're friends since my family is WEIRD?"

"Hey, no weirder than mine! Dad's a spook! Come on up and you can pick out a couple to keep I got ten new ones yesterday."

"Really Tom? Cool. You're the best friend a guy could ask for," grinned MJ heading upstairs.

"Becky? Where are you?" Clay shouted as he looked for her. Once he found her he took her into the den and said, "Darling, I think Tom is gay. I think he and that boy MJ are in love. He told me he was hot for him. HOT FOR HIM! Becky, can you imagine? What are we going to do? I told him I was sending him to school in Switzerland."

"Clay calm down, he is only sixteen for heavens sake, he might just be shy with girls. Honey, if he is willing to talk to you about it that is a good sign. He's a good boy and we are not sending him to Switzerland!"

"Becky, I'm telling you he said he didn't like girls, but THAT boy turned him on, and made him hot. I don't want that boy back in this house. And I don't want Tom running around with him," replied Clay. "I'm not kidding Becky. If you could have seen Tom when he was talking about this boy you would understand. It gave me the willies."

"Sweetheart, if Tom is gay then we will have to accept it! I won't have our son going through years of therapy because we forced him into a lifestyle that was not right for him! If it gives you the willies then let me talk to him, okay?"

To be continued…..


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Meanwhile, Jerry Chegwidden had just arrived to pick up Vicky for their date that evening. Minutes later his sister Noel pulled her car up at the Webb house and knocked on the door. Becky had finished her talk with her husband and everyone seemed to be gathering in the front hall, when she answered the knock.

"Noel! Come in, dear."

"Ma'am, I need to speak to George if he's here please..."

Walking down the stairs, still in his robe, "What is all the commotion? Hey, Noel," said a sleepy George.

"George, could I see you for a minute in private?" she said then a wave of nausea hit her and she ran for the bathroom, glad she had been to the house many times before so she knew where it was.

Noticing that Noel was sick, Jerry followed. Knocking on the bathroom door, "Sis, are you alright? Want me to take you home or call Mom and Dad?"

George followed to see what was going on. The Webb House was the Mad House today. "Hey, Jerry, what's wrong with her?"

"Don't know she is being sick all over your bathroom though. I hope she doesn't have the flu. If she does then we are all down with it," he complained. "Hey, sis, George and I are out here. Do you need anything?"

"Go away, Jerry, I need to talk to George and for gods sake don't call mom or dad!"

"Noel, this is George, what's wrong. Do you need some juice or some aspirin?" he asked concerned. "Can you come out so you can lay down?"

"Laying down is how I got like this..." she muttered as she rinsed her mouth and opened the door. "We need to talk, George."

"Sure, Noel. The house is kind of full right now, but how about my room?" asked George putting his arm around her to steady her.

Jerry hearing George suggest he take Noel to his room decided he would follow. Not that he didn't trust George, but after all Noel was his sister. He would stand outside just incase she needed him. After all she could get sick again.

When they got to his room, Noel sat down on the bed and looked at the man she loved with sad eyes. She wished she knew how he was going to take this news. "George, I'm not sure how to tell you this but..." taking a deep breath she just decided to be honest like her dad told her to do, "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? Who's the father, Noel?" asked George.

"George why would I be telling you if you weren't the father?" she sighed sadly.

"Becky, you have to talk to him, surely there is something that can be done. He wants to be President. There's no way in hell that he can do that with a man on his arm," cried Clay. "What else could go wrong today?"

"Well Noel Chegwidden came to see George and is now puking in our bathroom..."

"What? When? Where? How?"

Listening out the door, Jerry heard what his sister had just told George and he saw red. Busting open the door he ran in and grabbed George up before George knew what had happened to him. "You sorry son of bitch going and getting my sister pregnant and then conveniently forgetting it," yelled Jerry as he threw back his arm and then punched George in the nose with his fist, breaking George's nose.

George staggered from the blow and held his bleeding nose as he lay across his bed, "Jerry, damn it, why did you go and do that for? You broke my damn nose. Now I'll have to go to the hospital and have it fixed."

"Here let me fix it for you pretty boy, Webb," yelled Jerry.

"Jerry! Stop it! You have no right to hit him!" Noel screamed.

Running through the broken door, Clay saw his son with blood dripping from his nose. "What's going on in here? George, what happened?"

"Jerry broke my nose! But, Dad, it wasn't his fault."

"Chegwidden, you broke his nose and it wasn't his fault! I'd like to know how that works."

"Dad, please believe me. Calm down, there's a lady present," he nodded toward Noel who was sitting on the bed crying.

To be continued…..


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Oh god, dad was wrong, this was not a good idea, I should never have told you!" Noel got to her feet and said, "Goodbye Georgie."

"Wait, Noel, lets talk. Please don't run off. Let me explain, please," begged George.

"Back off and leave her alone, Webb," warned Jerry. "I think you've done enough.

Blocking the door Clay asked, "What is this with you Chegwidden's wanting to break our noses? Violent bunch aren't you."

"We can be especially in a circumstance like this! Your son just got my sister pregnant. Now get your ass out of my way or I'll break your nose too," ordered Jerry.

Running to the window George yelled down, "Please, Noel I'm sorry. Come back and let's talk."

"Call me if you remember how it happened Georgie!" she called back as she got into her car and drove home.

"Noel, please." George whispered leaning his head on the window. What had he done and when?

"George, what was that all about? Did you really get Noel pregnant?" demanded Clay.

"Yes, Dad, but I was intoxicated and can't remember," replied George ashamed. "I'm sure that's when it happened."

"If you don't know when it happened, then how do you know it's yours?" asked Clay.

"Damn it, Dad, because she said it was mine, and Noel doesn't lie," George replied on his way to the bathroom to wash his face.

Walking back through the broken door he found Becky in the hallway, "Well I was wrong, things did get worse. Noel Chegwidden is carrying our grandchild, but George doesn't remember how he did it."

"Oh dear," she gasped. Going over to her son she looked him in the eye, "What are you going to do about this, George?"

"Mom, I wish I knew. She won't talk to me until I remember what...how it happened," he said upset. "I was dating Trisha mostly. I think it happened when Trish broke up with me and Noel and I went out and I ended up drunk. I have had vague memories of Noel and I making love since them, but figured that was just because I was drunk. How could I have done that to her? Did I hurt her Mom? Do I have it in me to have forced her?"

"Oh I don't think so, George, she didn't look angry when she was here. She looked like she loves you in fact. Oh baby, if she is then your not remembering will hurt her even more. How do you feel about her?"

"Well, Trisha was for fun and you know, but Noel I have known all my life. She's beautiful, intelligent fun to be with and special. I think I could love her if she'd give me half a chance."

"Rabb's daughter, have you been checks for STD's son? How long has this been going on and why didn't someone tell me?" asked Clay his face beet red. "Becky, I have a terrible headache, could you get me some aspirin. Why did we have children?"

"Well, you couldn't keep your hands off of me, if I remember right!" she teased him. "Like father like son it seems. Georgie, if you really care for her and you should be sure you do, but you had better go and talk to her!"

"Mom, don't you think I'd be out that door right now if I thought it would do me any good. She told me she didn't want to talk to me until I remembered that night. How do I do that?"

"George, you hurt her by asking who the father was, she needs to hear you admit that it was you. Go to her and try, she deserves that, she's carrying your child."

"Mom, Jerry has already broken my nose, what do you think Mr. Chegwidden will do to me?" he ask with fear in his eyes.

"I can tell you son! Be careful of his guns he has locked up around the house. You made one of his precious daughters pregnant and then insulted her. My guess is that your dead meat," responded Clay.

"Thanks, Dad, I feel ever so much better about going over there now and talking to Noel. Now I only have to worry about her brothers and her father killing me," snapped George. "If I'm not back or haven't called within the next two hours then call the morgue, Mom."

"George, I know Kara well, you let her know you honor her daughter, and she won't let the men near you. That woman is tough as nails, and I am sure her daughter is just as special! Make me proud of you, son." she hugged him as he left the house.

To be continued…..


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"MJ, you will come back later won't you? I had something I wanted to ask you," Tom said.

"Sure, Pal, if you want. But I got some really bad vibes from your Pop. I don't think he likes me. You might want to check with him before inviting me back. I don't think I'm welcome," shrugged MJ.

"He's ummmm weirded out cuz I like you..." Tom blushed.

"Course you do, we're best friends. Why would that weird him out," asked MJ confused.

"MJ, I LIKE you!" Tom blurted out a bit too loud because he was nervous.

"TOM, I LIKE you!" laughed MJ. "Chill, you're too up tight. Sometimes you remind me of your Dad."

Deciding to see if he really meant it, Tom leaned over to MJ and kissed him! On the lips!

"Tom, you really do like me!" sighed MJ.

"Yeah, MJ, I think you're hot," Tom said hoping that MJ would feel the same way.

"Hey, I thought you really wanted to be President someday, and you know that if you're gay that's not going to happen. Believe me that from where I live, you take a lot of crap and you better think about it a lot before you make up your mind. You're my only friend and people will call you names and make fun of you. And I have never even kissed a boy until you," sadly replied MJ.

"Did I gross you out? I mean I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I really like you MJ, I mean in... I mean I would like to kiss you again if you want," Tom offered shyly.

"You didn't gross me out, Tom. I just know what kind of shit you have to put up with so I'm asking you to really give it some thought. Alright?" smiled MJ.

"Kissing you is all I CAN think of!"

"Is your home never calm and peaceful?" laughed MJ.

"Never, can we go somewhere where we could...talk alone?"

"You've been to my house before and you know how wild it can be. Still you're welcome there anytime," offered MJ.

"Really, MJ? I mean we are ok? Could we go there now?"

"You don't have to check with your parents?" asked MJ who never checked with his.

"I doubt they will know I am gone right now there seems to be something else going on, lets go."

"Alright, but remember I don't have the CD collection you do or all the neat stuff. We'll just have to sit and talk. Will that be okay?" asked MJ just sure Tom would say no.

"I want to talk to you MJ, and maybe kiss you again, if you would like..."

Once Noel got home she ran into the house past her father not even seeing him and threw herself across her bed.

"All right, now you tried to handle it baby it's my turn now," whispered AJ heading toward the door.

Before he could get to the door it slammed open again and in ran Jerry.

"Stop! What is going on, why are you running in the house that way, son?"

"Because I have to wash some Webb blood off my hand before it stains it permanently," explained Jerry.

"You were at Webb's when Noel was there? What happened?"

"You know about Noel and George?" asked Jerry surprised.

"Jerry, I know everything that happens in this family," said laying his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I broke George's nose! He had the nerve to ask Noel whose baby it was and I happened to be outside listening. Broke the door down then broke his nose," replied Jerry rubbing his hand.

"Second generation Chegwidden to break a Webb's nose. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. What did Clay say?"

"He was blocking the door until I told him I'd break his if he didn't move and he got out of my way fast enough," Jerry said proudly.

"That's my boy. You did good, taking care of your sister. Now you go take care of your hand," AJ said. "Now I'm going to send Mom up to talk to Noel. I didn't help much from the looks of thing."

"AJ, what is going on?" Kara asked hearing all the commotion.

To be continued…..


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Sweetheart, we have a big problem and I think you're the only one to handle it. Now be calm, Darlin. Noel is pregnant. George Webb is the father, but he doesn't remember anything happening between the two of them. Evidently he was intoxicated, and Noel won't have anything to do with him until he remembers," explained AJ. "Best part is Jerry broke George's nose when he accidentally heard Noel tell George and him deny it. Then he almost broke Clay's because he blocked the door not letting him out. But Webb recognized a Chegwidden when he saw one and moved."

"AJ! Jerry! Violence is never the answer! How can you stand there and be proud of your son for hitting someone? If Noel has enough feelings for George to be carrying his child then I am sure she is upset by what happened! You two think about that I while go and talk to her!"

"Never mind her Jerry, women just don't understand that sometimes a good punch is just called for. You did good, son. But to be on the safe side, look sorry when your Mom comes back down. Now go wash up," said AJ watching his son walk away he was never so proud of him. He had protected his sister and stood up to the Webb's.

"We should have about forty-five minutes alone if we hurry. Come one Tom," shouted MJ running toward his home.

Tom followed quickly; when they got there he waited for MJ to let them in.

"Come on up to my bedroom, did you want anything to eat or drink before we go up?" asked MJ looking anxiously at Tom.

"Um...no I'm fine," Tom said and blushed.

"Okay, you know where my bedroom is, the last door on the left," replied MJ leading the way down the hall.

"MJ, are you sure you want to go to your room?" Tom asked hesitantly

"Where else would you like to go, Tom?" he asked hand on the doorknob

"No, I want to go in there, I'm just not sure that it is a good idea... I mean I have told you how I feel, but you haven't said anything about how you feel or even what you think about what I told you."

"I really think your cool and I loved kissing you. But right now, Tom, I don't know if I'm gay or not. I thought we could kiss some more if that's cool with you," suggested MJ.

"Yeah, have you kissed girls? Even the thought is like ugh!"

"Sure, I've kissed girls. Think Tom. My family is two males and a female. Not what you call a normal family. It was nice kissing a girl, but then it was nice kissing you too," laughed MJ. "Maybe I'm bi-sexual."

"Yeah, maybe," Tom sat down on MJ's bed not sure what to do next...he had made the first move before, but he just lacked the confidence to do it again.

MJ sit down next to him and caressed Tom's cheek, "You have soft skin. Did you like that, Tom?"

"Yeah, wish my skin wasn't so soft, other guys are getting hair by now." Tom leaned his cheek into MJ's hand

"I like your skin this soft it feels good. I don't think I'd like it all scratchy and prickly," he said leaning over and rubbing his cheek next to Tom's. Then lowering his lips to Tom's softly kissing him.

"Umm," Tom brought his hand up to caress MJ's cheek as he kissed him, thinking if he liked him like this then he hoped he never got facial hair!

Pulling away from Tom, "Have you ever really kissed a girl before, Tom?"

"No...um when I kissed you in our driveway...that was my first kiss..."

"It was nice, but you really should try to kiss a girl, Tom, they're nice too. You need to experiment. It can be fun. Like I said I've found out that I like both."

"Just the thought makes me want to gag. I have thought about it, even looked at some of George's magazines, but all I can think of is you...not some girl."

"Well, I'm flattered, but I think you are infatuated with me. Not that I mind, we can go along with it for as long as you like, but I still think you should experiment."

"Why? When I care for you why should I experiment with someone else?"

To be continued…..


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Well, Tom, I really like you and enjoy kissing you, but I hope you don't expect me to stop experimenting. Like I said, I think I'm bi-sexual and I like girls and guys so when I want to kiss a girl I don't want you to be jealous and the same with other guys."

"Oh, I was hoping that we might...well maybe go steady...you know..."

"Well, maybe for awhile, but if I see someone I want to kiss, you can't freak, deal."

"I'll try, I mean I have never gone steady before, and I like you so much...I think I might love you..."

"Hey, buddy it's too soon to talk about love. Lets just say we are in like. We need to get us something a like, a necklace or ring. Something so totally cool," replied MJ. "What do you think, Tommy?"

His eyes lit up, "That would be awesome! Which would you like best?"

"Hey, sweetie, you're the one that wanted to go steady, you choose," laughed MJ. "I'll find the money to come up with whatever you want."

"It doesn't have to be fancy...maybe something with each others initials on it? Rings are kind of like engagements and stuff, how about a bracelet or a necklace?"

"A necklace, then. I know a place we can get one fairly cheap. Want to go know or just lay here and chill out?" grinned MJ.

"Could we just stay here for now? If my parents see me out right now I might get roped into whatever is going on there." He held out his arms to MJ hoping that they could hold each other while they lay together.

"Sure! You have some neat stuff, but you have no peace. Don't know how you stand all the shouting going on over there all the time, man. Here, let MJ hold you and pretend for awhile its fantasy land," he replied opening his arms for Tom to come into.

"It really is crazy at my place, I wish I could have a normal life!" he sighed and held on tight to MJ, it felt good to be close to him.

"Tom, there is no normal in this life when are you going to see that," he sadly replied while stroking Tom's hair.

"I don't know, the only time I feel normal is when I'm with you," he ran his hand over MJ's chest.

"Believe me this is not normal, Tom. But it sure is fun," laughed MJ. "Kiss me Tom, really kiss me.

"You'll have to show me I am new at this..." he said bringing his lips to MJ's and wrapping his arms around him to hold him close as they laid on the bed together, Tom was already getting hard.

Sliding his tongue through Tom's lips he caressed his tongue. Slowly drawing Tom's tongue into his mouth he sucked on it gently to see what Tom would do.

He moaned and touched MJ's tongue with his. Tentatively tasting...all the while running his hands over MJ's back wanting to touch more but afraid to.

Gripping Tom's head he pressed his body closer while he sucked harder on his tongue. Using his other hand he squeezed the cheeks of his ass.

"SHIT!" Tom shouted and jumped up. Blushing to no end, he headed to the bathroom.

Knowing better than to laugh, MJ smiled, "Anything wrong, Tom? Can I get you something? Call your Mom and Dad?"

"Got any clean underwear you could loan me? And maybe some jeans too?"

"Yep, here are my hot pink undies and a pair of blue jeans. I think they'll fit, since we're about the same size," replied MJ. "Think your Dad will notice the change of clothes?"

"Um hot pink? Have any other colors?" Tom asked from the bathroom, not even wanting to think about his dad.

"Well, I have purple, mint green, and bright yellow. Which would one you like?"

"Um, I could just go commando, if you don't care I'll have mom wash them before I return them."

"Hey, commando, far out. Don't bother washing them just sneak them back into the house and no one will notice. Whoever is doing the laundry that week will take care of them. Hey, man just leave your...uh messed up ones here and they'll wash them. They'll never know they're not mine," grinned MJ.

To be continued…..


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Tom came out in MJ's jeans and said, "God I am so embarrassed! That was so not cool!"

"Why? You like me right! Then it's normal for that to happen. I need to get you some books to read, so you will understand what's happening around here," smiled MJ. "Wait, Jason, has a terrific one, be right back."

"You call your dad...um one of your dad's Jason?" Tom said following him.

"Sometimes, they don't like to think they're getting old. Can you imagine?" asked MJ pulling a book from under the bed. "Here take this home with you and look at the pictures and read it. That way you'll have some idea what to do when we're together next time."

"You want to do this with me!" he gasped looking at some of the pictures..."Really!" his eyes lit up and he just knew that he was in love with MJ, the forever kind of love!

"Well let's not get carried away, Tom. We'll start out slowly. It's best to savor these things, Mom says," he winked. "If its love then it will last forever and it its lust then it will burn its self out, Mikey says."

"Yeah and the three of them have been together for twenty years right? Wouldn't it be cool if we were?" Tom stepped up to MJ and kissed him slowly.

"Now you're getting the hang of thing, Tom. Practice makes perfect," laughed MJ. "Have you practiced enough for today or what to try some more?"

"You talk too much!" Tom said and kissed MJ again, trying to do what he had done earlier, and sliding his tongue in MJ's mouth.

Hugging Tom to him MJ let Tom take the lead. It would be good practice for him in the future.

He kissed him a bit clumsily, as their tongues met and he got a bit bold and allowed his hands to slide down to MJ's butt.

The door to the bedroom opened and Jason looked in to say hello to his son. His mouth dropped open and he dropped his briefcase. "Michael Jason Tiner, stop that right this instant! And who is that you have with you?" demanded Tiner. "Oh, My God! You're Clayton Webb's son, Tommy. What do the two of you think your doing? Never mind, I can see very well. Michael, go to your room. Tommy in my car, now!"

"Hey, you live with another guy how can it be wrong for us!" Tom objected.

"Son, don't push it, just get in the car now," ordered Tiner. "Michael, I will talk to you when I get back."

"I'm not your son and I love MJ!" Tom told him.

"Tom, do what he says, please. Believe me we're in a world of trouble," advised MJ. "Just get in the car."

"Listen to my son, Tom, he knows what he's talking about. Get in the car because it's the last time I'm asking," Tiner quietly said.

"Fine! See you tomorrow, MJ!" Tom called back as he got into the car.

As soon as George was out of sight, Becky Webb called the Chegwidden house.

"Chegwidden's."

"AJ? Becky Webb here, may I speak to Kara please?"

"Becky, she's with Noel trying to calm her down. As you know she left your home in tears. Seems your son George has gotten her pregnant and denies it. I'm surprised at that boy, Becky. Did you want me to have Kara call when she comes back from caring for Noel?"

"He's not denying it, AJ, he is on his way over there to talk to her. AJ, he cares for her, he just didn't remember what happened, they must have only been together once. He hasn't even seen about his broken nose, he just wants to talk to her."

"Well, he did deny it. He broke Noel's heart. If I had known what the situation was, I wouldn't have told her to go and tell him. I would have told her to just forget it and we'd help her raise the baby. He had better be careful when he comes over, Becky, even if he's your son, I won't have my daughter hurt again," warned AJ. "I'll give Kara your message."

"AJ, he is a good boy and given a chance he'll do right be her, just give him that chance. Goodbye."

Hanging up his phone and walking away AJ muttered, "Good boys don't get my daughter pregnant."

To be continued…..


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kara came out of Noel's room just as the car pulled up in the drive.

Running up the sidewalk and ringing the doorbell George stood there and anxiously waited.

AJ opened the door to find George, broken nose and all. "What do you want?"

"Please, Sir, I would like to talk to Noel. It's important that I apologize to her and we talk about what happen and what we're going to do."

"You hurt her, why should I give you another shot at her?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her."

"Well, if that don't beat all I've ever heard…pretty sure?"

"Please, Sir, you've known me all my life and I'd never do anything intentionally to hurt Noel. Give me a chance to make this right, please."

"Come in, Webb. But so help me if you hurt her again, you'll go out feet first."

"Thank you, Sir. I promise you won't regret it,"

"I know I won't. One way or another, I'll have satisfaction."

"Kara! Tell Noel she has company, George Webb is here to see her."

"I'm right here, AJ, there is no need to shout. She is in her room George, third door on the left."

"Wait, just a minute. If they want to talk they can have all the privacy they want in my office. They are not going to talk in her bedroom and that is final."

"AJ, she's already pregnant what more do you think can happen? Leave them alone!"

"There are other children in this house and it sets a bad example for them. They will go to my office or he leaves, now."

No one had heard Noel come into the room, "George what are you doing here?" she asked softly

"Noel, I need to talk to you, can we go to your Dad's office, please," he pleaded. "I sorry about before and we really need to talk, give me a chance."

"Look at your nose...does it hurt?" she asked walking up to him and putting her hand on his cheek.

Taking her hand and kissing her palm, "Forget my nose, it doesn't matter. Just talk to me, please. Let's talk in private."

"Come into the bathroom, let me do what I can for it, we can talk there too," she smiled sadly at him. "Jerry was wrong to hit you!"

"No I deserved it, I was a pig for treating you the way I did. Can you ever forgive me, Noel?"

"No one deserves a broken nose," she didn't answer the rest as she led him to the bathroom and began to clean up the mess that was once his beautiful nose.

"Noel, I think you are beautiful and so very special. I think I could fall in love with you very easily if I haven't already. But sweetheart, I need to know we only made love that one time when I was drunk, right," he asked watching her face closely.

"Yeah just that once, it was my only time..." she hid her eyes by looking down at her hands

"I kept having dreams, but I thought that was all they were just drunken dreams," he whispered lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Noel, I didn't hurt you, I didn't force you did I, sweetheart?"

"No, I thought you knew what you were doing, but I didn't have anything to compare it too..." tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks

"No, sweetheart, I was a drunken idiot. I would give anything if I had known and could remember. You gave me something so wonderful, so precious and I just took it with no care for you. I ended up hurting you and not using protection. Noel, if I could do it all over again it would be different. I would make it special for you and I most definitely would remember it."

"It's not just your fault, if I had known...I could have had something with me too, but you just wouldn't take no for an answer and..."

"NO! I did force you. Noel, sweetheart, I'm so sorry, please say you forgive me. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing. I know that's no excuse, but hell, now look what I've done," he cried sitting down on the commode with face in hands. Finally, looking up pleading. "I'll make it all up to you Noel, I swear I will. Just give me a chance."

To be continued…..


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"How George? That was something that meant a lot to me, there will never be a first time again. How can you make it up to me? You don't even remember it happening! How can you make that better?" she asked sadly, she really loved him but she was not about to tell him that now!

"I remember part of it Noel. I remember it was wonderful. I know you're wonderful and I don't want to lose you. I guess I never really thought I had a chance with you. After all, you father and mine aren't bosom buddies. Lord, knows how Jerry and Vicky have made it this far and I've probably ruined it for them too. Will you at least think about it, or leave with me now?"

"Lose me? You never had me George! You were trying to get over Trish dumping you and I just happened to be there. I could have been anyone! I really think you should go now!"

Placing his hands on her shoulders, "Noel, listen. I never loved Trish. I'm only a man and I used her for sex, what can I say. I care for you, and we have always had something special between us, don't throw it away Noel. Please, fall in love with me, I need you to so badly," he pleading just as his lips covered hers.

Noel pulled away from him and backed up, "I'm sorry George I can't fall in love with you. What did we have that was so special? We were friends, that's all, and for you just using Trish that doesn't say much for you or why you would need to get drunk when she told you to get lost!"

"If you will remember, Noel you were with me when I got drunk. I was thinking I could never have you. You could never love Clayton Webb's son so what did it matter if I screwed a little bitch like Trish. I'd never have you. Now I've really messed up and I'll never have you or our precious baby. I'm sorry, my love, forgive me," pleaded George. "I know it's too late to say I love you, but I do. If you'll let me visit our child I'd appreciate it, Noel. I'll support you and the baby, if you let me."

"Yeah, I was with you because I was your friend! And I didn't want you to hurt yourself by driving or something worse in the condition you were in! I was NOT drinking with you George I hadn't had anything but Coke all night! And as for who your father is, that is just dumb! It wouldn't matter to me who your father was if I loved you! And I am not that mean, I could never be! If you want to see the baby then you can, but you're in school too and I don't expect you to support me or the baby. Dad has said I can come home and he and mom will help me with the baby till I am out of school and can get established on my own."

"You've got a good family to support you, Noel. I hope that someday you'll find someone that deserves you. I'll be leaving now; I see there's no reason for me to be here. Remember Noel, if you need me for any reason day or night call, sweetheart. I meant it when I said I love you," he replied seriously taking her into his arms and gently kissing her. "Goodbye, my love."

She couldn't help herself she responded to his kiss, this was the man she loved the father of her baby. She sighed and her arms went around him.

The feel of her in his arms was like he had always known it would be. But now he had forfeited that right because of his night of drunken stupor.

She moaned at the feel of his lips, she loved him so much!

Tightening his hold on her body, he pressed her to him. Slipping his tongue through the seam of her lips he stroked her tongue with his. She tasted like Christmas Candy, his sweet Noel. Teasing her tongue into his mouth he gently sucked as his hands stroked her back careful not to scare her. Placing tiny kissing and bites along her neck as she arched it back he moved his hand to the side of her breasts and using his thumb he caressed the side taking his time and watching her reaction.

To be continued…..


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Noel whispered George's name and pressed herself closer to him.

Cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipples until it was hard through her clothes, he ran his hands down her back until he gently held her butt cheeks and then pressed his erection against her mound.

She needed to be closer to him, stepping closer she tightened her arms around his waist, "George..."

"Noel, I love you so much. I want to make love to you right this time, but if we're caught in the bathroom by your Dad, I'm a dead man," he whispered in her ear. "Baby, you can't tell me you don't feel something for me. I feel your body responding to mine. Darling, please do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife and let me help your raise our child. Please, say yes, so we can get out of this bathroom and I can show you properly how much I really do love you!"

"I can't marry you now George, I won't just because of the baby. But if you want us to date then I would be okay with that."

"I'll accept that for now. But someday I want you for my bride, Noel. Remember that, not just because of the baby, although I want that too, but because I love you," he whispered nuzzling her hair. "Now what are you doing tonight, darling?"

"Ummmm going out with my boy friend?" she nuzzled back.

"Good, then how about I pick you up around 7:00 PM and take you out to dinner and dancing?" he asked before kissing her again.

"Oh you thought I meant you?" she asked shyly teasing him.

"Sweetheart, I want to be the only man in your life, so you better be talking about me," he grinned. "Will you go out with me tonight?"

"What if our baby is a boy? Then there will be another man in my life...and there is my dad and my brothers..." she smiled at him.

"As long as I'm the only one you come home to at night and kiss the way you just did then, I can live with the others," he winked. "Now do we have a date tonight or not?"

"Kiss me again to see if I remember why I want to go out with you..."

"Oh, I can definitely do that, sugar," George grinned as he lowered his head and covered her mouth with his. As she opened her lips his tongue slipped through and danced with hers. Their tongues made love to each other until she was weak and when finally George pulled back both their eyes were filled with desire.

Noel reached for him wanting to kiss him again, she never wanted to stop kissing him!

"Well, I guess this means that you two have worked out your problem. When is the wedding?" AJ asked.

"There isn't going to be a wedding, daddy, but we are going to start dating," Noel told him.

Tiner drove Tom back home and quietly got out of the car dreading what was to come. Since Tom had slammed the door and it had came back open Tiner stood outside and yelled, "Anyone at home?"

Coming into the hall Becky said, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm Lieutenant Commander Jason Tiner and I'm here to see Clayton Webb," he replied nearly saluting. "I wouldn't be bothering you, but it's important."

"Clay!" she shouted and let Tiner in, "Will you wait here in the living room till I find him?"

Tom passed his dad in the hall wearing cheap jeans that had never been bought for him.

"Wait just one minute, Tom. Where have you been all day?" asked Clay eyeing the jeans with suspension. "Is this about you? The reason I'm being ordered down stairs? Never mind you come with me, just in case!"

"No," he said continuing to walk to his room.

Reaching over and grabbing him by the belt buckle he dragged his son with him to where Jason Tiner waited for him. "Mr. Tiner, I assume your being here has something to do with my son."

"Dad, let go of me, and if you ruin MJ's jeans you'll have to buy him a new pair!" Tom snapped without thinking.

To be continued…..


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"I'm sorry, Mr. Webb, I guess I came at a bad time, but this called for immediate action," stressed Tiner. "Otherwise I would have let it go and waited."

"Yes, I think I understand. What did you need to tell me?" he asked dreading to hear. "Have a seat, this could take awhile."

"No, Sir, I'd much rather stand," replied Jason. "I came home from work to find Tom and MJ locked in each others arms and kissing. I don't know how far it went, Sir, but I do know that those are MJ's jeans."

"Tom, what have you got to say for yourself?" asked his angry father.

"I told you that I love MJ, what more do you want me to say?" Tom asked

"You're too young to know what love is, so I'll hear no more of that, Thomas," ordered Clay. "Tiner, keep your son away from my boy. This wouldn't be happening if he had a normal family life. If I catch him back here I'll get a restraining order. Have I made myself understood?"

"Dad, just because you don't like the idea doesn't mean you have the right to rule my life! MJ has a better life than I do! And you can't keep us apart!"

"Watch me! I'll send your little ass to military school and you'll be crying every night for mommie," warned Clay. "Now go to your room and get out of those jeans so Tiner can take them home to MJ."

"Oh yeah, dad, that's a great idea! Send your gay son to an all male school! You sure you don't want them right here and now?" Tom unzipped them to reveal he had on no underwear.

Clay reached over and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, "Son, keep it up and I'll see you don't see the light of day for a good long time. I'll also see you don't see another male for five years. If you don't believe me then try me, son."

"You know in this day and age, I would think you would just want me to be happy, guess that crap about loving me was all wrong too? Do what you like. You can't stop love, dad, it will always find a way," he left the room took off MJ's jeans and writing his email and cell phone number on a small piece of paper he stuffed it in the pocket then took the pants back to the living room. "Mr. Tiner please tell MJ...never mind..." he left the room again.

"Tiner, I appreciate your bring Thomas home. But I would really like for you to keep MJ away from him. He's a bad influence on Thomas at this vulnerable stage in his life. If I have to I will take out that restraining order to keep him away. I will even send Thomas away from his home and family to keep the two apart."

"I understand Mr. Webb and will have a long talk with MJ just as soon as I get home. I apologize for everything and hope we can nip this in the bud," responded Tiner. "Have a good day, Mr. Webb."

"It's a bit late for that Tiner. I trust you can find your way out and don't forget the jeans," replied Clay turning to find one peaceful place in the whole house. Wherever Becky was.

Going home embarrassed after his conversation with Clayton Webb, Tiner went looking for Michael. Opening his son's bedroom door, he found him lying on the bed playing a CD.

"Michael, we need to talk," signed Jason.

"Sure, Jason, what about?" asked MJ sitting up on the bed and crossing his legs.

"What about? I come home and find you with Clayton Webb's son locked in each other's arms, kissing and you want to know what about! Not only that but he was wearing your jeans," he yelled throwing the jeans at MJ.

"Chill Jason, he was just wanting to experiment and I was helping him. If not me then it would be somebody else." shrugged MJ.

"Then let it be somebody else or Webb will have a restraining order signed and filed against you. You are not to go over to see Tom again. If he gets that order and you break it then it'll cost us money and could put you in juvenile detention or worse yet, one of us in jail."

"Jason! He's my only friend."

To be continued…..


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"You should have thought of that before you started experimenting around. Now stay away from him! Understood," Jason told him.

"Yes, sir," MJ replied hanging his head down and fiddling with the jeans.

"Good, now I'll go start supper, come down soon."

"Yes, sir," he said covering the paper he found with his hand and waiting until his father had left the room before pulling it all the way out and reading it.

'It's his email address and his cell phone number, all right, Tom, cool,' grinned MJ. 'He's smarter than I took him for. Must be the spook blood in him.' Picking up the phone he dialed the cell phone number and waited. Suddenly the tune of Hail to the Chief rang on the other end.

"I was telling young Douglas here that George forced Noel and that she was pregnant," explained AJ.

"DADDY! George didn't rape me!" Noel shouted.

"Are you sure baby? You can tell us if he did!" Kara said reaching for her daughter and glaring at George.

"Noel, make up your mind. You said he took advantage of you and that he took you. Honey, what do you call rape?" asked AJ confused. "Did you want him to make love to you and it was your first time and it hurt?"

"Daddy! That is none of your business! George didn't rape me and that is all you need to know!"

"You didn't ask for permission when you took my daughter did you son? Get out of that bathroom; get out of it right now. I should have been the one to break your nose," ordered AJ. "You're lucky I don't have a gun on me, or I'd blow a hole in you the size of a baseball. Messing around with my daughter after being with Trisha Rabb. Leave this house now and don't ever come back. We'll take care of her and the baby, we don't need a Webb for that."

"Dad! Stop it! You will not hurt the man I love and he will be help me with the baby when it comes, he already wants to support us, but I won't let him because he's still in school!"

"Then when is the wedding? Does he love you?" asked AJ.

"Yes, Sir. I love Noel very much and would like to marry her, if she'd only have me."

"Then when is the wedding? I want a wedding date set or someone leaves here feet first," warned AJ.

"Dad, please listen to me," she walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm, "I love George, but we need time between us to get this settled. We've never dated and we need that before I can feel that marriage is right for us. I promise you that I will decide for sure before the baby is born... ok?"

"Noel, I love you daughter. But I want a decision made not later than four months. Do I make myself clear, young lady? Webb, you better convince her and fast!"

"Daddy, you can't rush love," she said with a smile and then stepped back into George's arms.

"I'm not rushing, love Noel. I'm rushing the wedding so it happens before my grandchild gets here. So four months from today I want that wedding date set, and I want it set before the baby is born," glared AJ. "Any questions?"

"What if I choose not to marry George, dad? Will you break my nose? You can't put a date on things like this, and if you keep trying then I might just have to find somewhere else to live. I'm sorry, dad, I love you, but this has to be on my terms, it is my life."

"This doesn't sound like my daughter that was crying in my arms this morning. Upset and wanting to know how to handle a situation a friend of hers had gotten herself in!" AJ snapped

"Would you rather I be unhappy in a marriage that is not right for me, dad? You and mom are so in love, even after all these years, that's all I want for me!"

"Damn it, Noel, you both have already told me you love each other. Now give me another reason other than your being hard to get along with!" yelled AJ.

"Sir, please don't yell at her in her condition," requested George pulling Noel into his arms and tenderly holding her.

To be continued…..


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"And how in the hell did she get in the condition? You should have thought about that before you got drunk and had your way with her," yelled AJ. "And don't tell me not to yell in my own home."

"Ok, dad, if it will make you happy I will marry George as soon as you can arrange it," she whispered with tears rolling down her face.

"No, you can make them when you're ready, Noel," replied AJ, calming down at the tears on his daughters face.

"Daddy, please don't worry, our baby will be very loved...I promise to decide as quick as I can...ok?" she hugged him and kissed his chin which was all the higher she could reach.

"Alright, baby girl, but you take care of yourself and my grandchild. I don't want anything happening to either one of you," he smiled. "I love you, Noel, and only want what's best for you. You, Webb, you had better take care of her, or you'll answer to me! I see Jerry did a fine job on your nose."

"Dad, Jerry was wrong. If anyone had the right to hit George it was me and I don't want to."

"Excuse me, Darlin'. If you two don't mind I think you both have been in here long enough," frowned AJ.

"Yes, Sir. We were just leaving when you came in. We have a date tonight," grinned George his nose slightly crooked.

"Well, why didn't someone tell me!" demanded AJ. "Let's get out of here."

"Yes, and I get to leave in one piece and alive," grinned George.

"Lo?" Tom answered the phone depressed at the day's events.

"Tom, MJ here. You didn't get in a lot of trouble did you pal?"

"MJ! I am so glad you called!" Tom threw himself across his bed, getting comfortable to talk with MJ. "I have been forbidden to see you! Do you get the feeling like we are Romeo and Juliet but we are more Romeo and Romeo?" he laughed happy that MJ had called; the day was suddenly looking brighter.

"Yeah, I know. I have been forbidden to see you too, something about a restraining order or something. I found your note in my jeans and love your cell phone ring tone it's cool. I wish I had one. Just hope Jason, doesn't pick up downstairs or my ass is grass."

"So, we are still cool then? I mean are we still going to get the necklaces with each others initials on them?" Tom promised himself that he would buy MJ a cell phone of his own the next day!

"You bet we are, pal. I can sneak out tomorrow around l0:30 am. How about you? Does your old man have you chained up yet?" laughed MJ. "If he doesn't, meet me at the big clock in the middle of the mall around ll:00am."

"Awesome! I'll be there, and MJ, today was really cool for me; I have that book and have been looking at it. There are some...well...some things in there I would like to try..."

"Don't let your old man find that book or he'll ship you to the North Pole. You'll be making toys with Santa's Elves," snickered MJ. "When you get done with it, bring it back. Maybe I can find you one of your own and buy it for you."

"Yeah, and we could each mark our favorite things to try! We could look while we are at the mall tomorrow!"

"Do a little window wishing? Yeah, I can do that; I do it all the time. Sweet dreams, Tommy, my man. I'll see you at 11 by the big clock. Oh, and Tommy, I'll be thinking of you," whispered MJ. "Bye, sweet Tommy."

"Night, MJ. I'll be thinking of you too!" Tom promised himself that he would get there early and buy MJ a cell phone just like his so they could talk whenever they wanted in private.

MJ looked around his room in disgust. He was not happy with the move. However it was necessary since Mom had taken out the loan to buy her half of the partnership from Mrs. Webb. Now they lived in a small two-bedroom apartment with used furniture. The TV was only a l9" screen and they had no VCR or DVD player. They shared the laundry room with ten other people, which meant hauling it downstairs.

'No one thought of me, that I had lost my brand new computer and was now using an old one. My TV had vanished along with my DVD player and some really neat disc's. Now all I have is this stupid little CD player and Discs which came from that store on the corner that sells used ones. Hell most of them are scratched anyway. They sold my cool lava lamps and neat clothes at a yard sale for nothing. Now I have to wear clothes that come from the Goodwill Store, and they stink. Man, I hate this new life. Give up my cool new clothes to wear ratty, smelly old ones and all my neat stuff. Navy dad's that don't get paid enough and a mom that messes with people's heads. Well not mine. I'll show them all! Screw my life up; I'll damn well do a little screwing of my own!'

To be continued…..


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Doug was on the phone talking to Trish when his father found him. "Your sister is in trouble and needs us, so hang the damn phone up," demanded AJ.

"Andi is in trouble? What happened, did your precious namesake get her knocked up?"

"Douglas, it's your sister, Noel!"

"Now what has Noel done?"

"Noel, didn't do anything! George took advantage of her one night when Trish was through with him. He got drunk and has his way with her and now she is pregnant and he conveniently doesn't remember a thing. Jerry, found out and broke his nose," laughed AJ. "Good boy, that Jerry. Even threatened to break Webb's nose if he didn't move from the blocked door. So you stay away from Rabb's daughter, she's trouble."

"So because she broke up with George you are blaming her for Noel being knocked up! Dad that is warped even for you! How the hell is it her fault that George was an ass and Noel couldn't keep her legs together?"

Reaching back and slapping his son, "Don't ever let me hear you talk about your sister like that again. I brought you up to respect women. Your sister, didn't do anything wrong, she was forced. Now get out of my sight and stay away from Rabb's daughter unless you want to find another place to live."

"You are saying he RAPED her? Then where the hell is he? I'll break more than his nose!"

"What is all the shouting about? And who raped who!" Kara asked coming into the hall.

"I give up!" replied AJ throwing his hand in the air. "Kara, you handle this one, I'm going to my office. Douglas, stay away from that Rabb girl, and I mean it!"

"Yeah right!" Doug said and left the house to go to Trish's.

George and Noel got into his car to leave for their date and he turned to her and said, "Gee, Noel, I really do love you."

"I love you too, George, but I don't want to get married just because of the baby. You do understand that don't you?"

"I understand, but I don't love you just because of the baby. I loved you for along time now I just didn't have the courage to tell you," he said picking up her hand and kissing the palm. "I wish you'd believe me."

"I want to, I just wish you had told me or had even asked me out before the baby..." she sighed

"I wish I had too, baby, but you're so beautiful and special I didn't feel I had a chance. And your Dad and mine don't get along. I'm surprised that Vicky and Jerry are even allowed to see each other."

"It is because Mom and Becky have been close since Andi and Jerry were kidnapped at birth. And love will always find a way, George, they would have found each other no matter what, they love each other so much," she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. I wonder if he ever stole one of her hair ribbons? I did yours when you were fifteen and I knew right then that I'd never love anyone one but you. I still carry it around in my billfold. It's blue, well faded blue now and no one knows I have it, until now."

She stared at him stunned. That was all the proof she needed that he loved her...if it were true... "Show me, please, George..." she whispered

"Really? You want to see your old faded blue ribbon? Alright," he nodded reaching back and pulling his billfold from his pants pocket. Flipping it open he handed it to her. "Look under the family picture, it should be there."

"Under the picture of your family? Under something that important?" she could barely speak as she took the wallet from him and began to look

"Be careful sweetheart, it's pretty faded and getting pretty thin. I've taken it out and looked at it so much and put it back. Don't want it to fall apart in your hands," he smiled. "That's something I would really hate to lose."

"Will you let me wear it as my something blue for the wedding, George?" she asked as she saw the ribbon and then closed the wallet with tears sliding down her cheeks.

To be continued…..


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Sweetheart, don't cry. I'm sorry I stole your ribbon. You can have it back if it means so much to you. I just wanted something of yours close to me. WEDDING? Does that mean you'll marry me?" he asked glancing over at her while driving.

"All I wanted was some way of knowing it wasn't just the baby, George. The ribbon says that to me. Yes, I will marry you as soon as you want! I love you!"

Looking behind him to be sure there was no other traffic he pulled off the side of the road. Taking Noel into his arms, he cupped her cheek, "Darling, if I'd of known that ragged old ribbon I've carried on me everyday, that I've slept with under my pillow at night, would have proved my love, I'd worn it as a banner. I love you so much, my sweet, Noel. Yes, you can use it on our wedding day, but I get it back when you're through. It means too much to me to let you keep it. I'll just steal it from you, again. Just like I'm going to steal this kiss." In the quiet of the night, you could hear the heavy breathing and moaning of the two young people in love as they struggled to get ever closer, the blue ribbon forgotten for the moment.

"I love you, too, you silly, I will steal that ribbon many times if this is how you will react!" she sighed and kissed him again.

Nuzzling her neck, "I don't suppose you still wear ribbons, where I can sneak in and steal one every now and then do you my sweet, Noel?"

"Every time it's missing you will come and find it? Search for it till you find it?" she questioned planning all the wonderful places she could hide it on her body.

Nibbling her ear, "Mmmm I like the sound of that. I'll keep that in mind, darling. Believe me I will."

"Then lets get married fast...because I want you to love me every night for the rest of our lives!" she unbuttoned his shirt so she could run her hands over his chest.

"Noel, please don't. The next time we make love I want it to be special. Not in a car. You mean too much to me to love you just anywhere. Lets tell our folks were getting married soon, pick a date and I'll plan a wonderful honeymoon. Then I will make love to you like I should have the first time."

"Really George? You won't think less of me because I'm not a virgin any more?"

"Darling, I love you. And if you think about it I'm the reason you're not a virgin anymore, so I'll be the only man that will have been with you. That right isn't it, Noel? That's the way I remember it in my dreams," he frowned. "It doesn't matter, as long as you love me, I don't care."

"Just you, and only that once. I do love you only you!" she cuddled into his arms never wanting to leave.

"I wish I had more than dreams of our first time, my love. But from now on out I promise to remember each and every time. Oh, my Noel, I love you so, my blue ribbonned, Noel," he whispered holding her close not daring to kiss her for fear of losing control.

"We really should get off the side of the road, George. I would like to tell the family about our engagement, but maybe we should start with yours after the day mine have had?"

"You're right, it's time to start spreading the news. The good news that is, you're going to marry me," he grinned pulling the car back on the road and heading home. "Mom and Dad will be thrilled. Should have gotten my nose fixed though, cause the groom's going to look a little lop sided."

"Let's go to the emergency room first, darling, and get it set. It's only been a few hours so they should still be able to help. Then we can start sharing the news." she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Sweetheart, it'll require surgery now. They will have to re-break it to set it by now. Can you live with a man who's less than perfect?" he asked glancing her way.

"It'll be hard, but I'll try!" she giggled and snuggled close to him resting her hand on his thigh.

I'm sure it will, but Dad knows everything. All the latest technology going on today so while we're there I can check with him. Maybe my in-house spook will have an idea or two, what do you think, baby, should I become a spook and scare our children?" he laughed.

"Georgie, I know that you are going into the Company," she admitted looking down at her hands.

To be continued…..


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"How?" George gasped, it was supposed to be a big secret.

"You muttered it the night that Trish broke up with you…"

"Damn, I had better learn not to do that! Something like that could get me killed."

"Are you sure that is the work you want to do?" she asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes, Noel, it is. I have wanted to follow in Dad's footsteps all my life. But if you disapprove I could change," the last part was said with sincerity, but reluctance.

"No, Georgie. I wouldn't make you choose me or the career that you love. Just please be careful!"

"I will, darling, I promise. So when are we going to be married?"

"Well, Andi and AJ are getting married in a month, if I can talk her into it would you consider a double wedding? There would be a lot less planning that way and we could be married quicker..."

"A whole month! Well, I will need time to plan our honeymoon so I guess that sounds about right. So check with Andi and see what she says. Get back to me and I will be working on the blissful time we'll spend in each other's arms."

"I would love to be in your arms now, George. One kiss before we go in? Just to give me courage to face your dad?"

"Noel, you're the most courageous person I know, my love. But I want a kiss from your lips so badly, yes I willingly give in just to taste you once again," he barely got out before their lips meet a passionate kiss was born.

"Mmmm you taste so good, George. I love you," she said when he finally lifted his mouth enough so she could speak.

"My beautiful, Noel," he said stroking her lovely thick hair. "I can't believe that my dream in finally here in my arms."

"I just wish you had told me long ago that you liked me. Then we wouldn't have wasted all this time, or made our families so upset," she sighed sadly.

"I know, I was so foolish. But I honestly didn't think I had a chance with you, my darling. I thought you were much too good for the likes of me," he said sadly.

"Why in the world would you think I would think I was better than you? You're just about perfect...'cept for that nose..." she shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Thank you darling, that means more to me than you'll ever know. Well, here we are, at least the place seems quieter than it was this morning. I hope everyone is in a better mood, but it doesn't matter, I love you and you're mine," he opened the door for her.

"Yes, I am!" she got out of the car with him and took his hand as they went into the house together.

"Mom, Dad, anyone home? It's me George and I have some wonderful news!"

"What's all this noise about, George? You know its dinnertime for the family. We don't come into this house yelling. Oh, excuse me Noel. Would you like to come in and have dinner with us?" offered Clay.

"Hello, Mr. Webb, I am sorry about the way I acted earlier today, I hope that you can forgive me," she hung her head waiting for his answer.

"So you're about to give us our first grandchild, Noel? I take it that you and young George here have worked out all the problems surrounding the conception. As long as the two of you are happy then that's all that matters. Come on in and tell Becky."

"Thank you, Sir, that means a lot to me. We both value our families very much and will want you to be happy about the baby and about the wed...um George..." she thought he should be the one to tell them about the wedding.

"Did I hear my name?" Becky came into the room.

"Mom, Dad, Noel and I are getting married just as soon as it can be arranged," George announced. "I really do love Noel and have for a long time and I almost messed things up for us, Mom. Maybe Jerry hitting me this morning woke me up."

"Yes, about Jerry, hitting you, his father does know we can sue, right?" grinned Clay.

"Clayton!" Becky exclaimed disapprovingly.

To be continued…..


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Sir, I really hope that you don't do that, if you will let me I will take care of my brother when I get home!" Noel said.

"Now, Noel, honey there's not need for you to take care of anything. Jerry was right in what he did. He knocked some sense in me. If it were Vicky, I'd have done the same thing," he said putting his arm around Noel as he glared at his father.

"Just what would a little piece of fluff do to your brother, young lady?" asked Clay curious.

"Sir, you know who my father is, do you really think that even the girls in the family can't defend ourselves? And mom was in the Navy too before she left to raise a family. I could put a serious hurt on him!"

"So you could handle yourself when you want to, but not when it came to getting pregnant by my son!" smirked Webb.

Noel had had as much as she could take that day, with all of the comments about the man she loved raping her and the question of who the father of her baby was and her own morality in question, this was the final straw! She hauled off and punched Clayton Webb right in the nose!

"You, little twerp you just broke my nose! How dare you come into my home and break my nose. All you Chegwidden's know is violence. Son, I forbid you to marry her. If you do I will disown you!"

"Then I guess this is goodbye, Dad, cause I'm going to marry, Noel. And you got your nose broke on your own. Making such smart remarks about her. I'm ashamed I didn't break it myself. Come on sweetheart, let's get out of here. Look at your poor hand, I'll take you by the hospital and have it X-rayed. It looks like you broke it," cooed George.

"Clayton Webb, I am ashamed of you! I'm glad that Noel broke your nose it saved me from doing it myself, and you will not throw the mother of my first grandchild out of this house! Noel, darling, let me look at your hand, come into the bathroom and I will check you over. George there is no reason to leave. Your father will apologize to both of you or he will sleep on the couch for the rest of our marriage!" Becky said putting her arm around Noel's shoulders.

"What did I do?" asked Clay with blood dripping from his nose. "Becky, honey, she hit me."

"Yes she did! And you deserved it!" Becky told him

"Becky, I'm bleeding for goodness sake. Aren't you going to take care of me?" he asked not liking the gleam in her eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it."

"Then if you are really sorry then yes I will take care of you, everyone to the bathroom so I can mend wounds."

'All these Chegwidden brats running around my house and now two of them have broken a Webb nose today. And Becky is taking up for them. What's a man suppose to do?' Webb thought as he hesitated to follow her to the bathroom.

Becky turned back when Clay was not following her, "Coming dear?" she asked.

"Yes, dear, it's just hard to get around when your in pain and are bleeding to death," he complained. "A little sympathy would be appreciated here you know."

"I will kiss it and make it all better, as soon as I take a look at Noel's hand."

"Noel's hand can bloody well wait. It can't be that dainty if she used it as a lethal weapon to break my nose with," argued Clay. "And don't throw that ladies first crap at me, my nose hurts like hell."

"I can wait, Mrs. Webb, we Chegwidden's are made of sterner stuff...please take care of Mr. Webb since he is in SO much pain," she ALMOST managed to hide her smile.

"Why don't you take care of Dad and I'll check Noel's hand Mom. If I think it's broke I'll rush her to the hospital."

Noel whispered in George's ear, "I'm sure it's not, darling, your dad's nose is not that hard... " and winked.

To be continued…..


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Maybe we should get while the getting is good, darling," George chuckled softly. "Mom, I think I'll take Noel home and let her Mom look at her hand. I don't think it's broke, but I would feel better having a second opinion. And you look pretty busy there with Dad, so well catch you both later."

"Darling, her mother is not a doctor!" Becky scolded. "Just let me have a quick glance to make sure it's not broken," she said reaching for Noel's hand. Once she was sure that it wasn't and that it was just swelling she said, "George, go and get ice from the freezer for both of you and then you can take off."

"Do think I should have surgery on my nose, Mom or just leave it like it is so I'll look mysterious and dangerous?" he winked swaggering over to give her a kiss.

"And I always thought you were almost as handsome as your father, now it will be hard to decide which is more handsome," Becky told him with a smile.

"Oh there is not contest, Mrs. Webb, George is much more handsome!" Noel sighed.

"That's it! I'm driving myself to the hospital to get a proper doctor to fix my nose. I am tired of waiting," announced Clay, grabbing up his keys while holding a towel to his nose. "If anyone wants me I'll be at the hospital."

"Clay, come back here! I am a proper doctor!" Becky stopped him; taking the towel she gently started treating her husband while the children left.

"Why am I always last? Will you please explain that to me, Becky? There once was a time that I came first in your life but now you have all this time and I can't find you when I need you."

"Darling, you always come first in my heart, but there are times that the children have to come first on my time. It does not mean I love you any less just that they need me more right at that moment." She kissed his lips tenderly making sure that she did not touch his nose.

Sunday, April 9, 2023

1000 EST

The mall

Falls Church, Virginia

Tom got to the mall early that morning and hurried into the phone store, he purchased a cell phone just like his for MJ and a plan with a ton of minutes, paid up a year in advance. Then he went to the music store and picked out four CD's he knew that MJ wanted because he had been drooling over his own copies. Then it was time to meet MJ by the clock, he hurried over there to find that MJ was not there yet. Tom sat down to wait.

MJ was in the food area with Betty Jean and they were holding hands and cuddling. He looked up at the clock and realized he was going to be late for his meeting with Tom so he gave Betty Jean a long slow kiss and a promise to meet her later. Rushing over to the big clock in the center of the mall he saw Tom waiting. Slowing his pace he walking over to Tom and hugged him. "Hey, man, are you early or am I late?"

"Well I got here early cuz I wanted to get you something," Tom said looking at the boy he loved, holding out the bag with the CD's he said, "Thought you might like these."

"You brought me a present! Gee man thanks," he said taking the bag of CD's and looking through them. "Hey man these are all the hottest ones out. What can I say? Give me a hug you, sweet thing." Grabbing Tom right there in the huge mall he gave him a great big bear hug.

"Wow, if I get that from a few lousy CD's what will you give me when I give you this?" Tom laughed as he hugged MJ back and then handed him the phone store bag.

"Something else for me? Hey Tom, this is too much," he said taking the bag. Looking inside he saw the cell phone and his heart beat rapidly. "Tom, I can't let you do the buddy. As much as I'd love to have this I can't take it."

To be continued…..


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Sure you can, this way we can talk to each other whenever we want without your folks listening in!" Tom told MJ.

"Yeah, but this cost way too much, Tom. I can't accept it because I can't give you something back as cool."

"Nah you give me something better, your love!" he said hugging MJ again. "Now let's go get the necklaces we talked about!"

"Wait, you love that book of Jason's right?"

Tom blushed and nodded.

"Then come with me and be quite, alright," order MJ.

Tom nodded and followed him. Going into the bookstore they went into the back and looked until they found the same book, that MJ had loaned Tom. Showing Tom the prices of $54.99, he then slipped it in his pants and pulled his shirt out to cover it up. "See, man, I told you those how to books were expensive, you'll have to save up to get one," grinned MJ.

"I'm sorry young man but neither one of you are old enough. Law requires that you have to be eighteen to buy one of those 'how to books' as you so quaintly put it," said the saleslady.

"Cool, then you can have your big brother come in and get it for you," replied MJ as they walked out of the store. They walked back to the clock and checking to be sure no one saw them MJ took out the book and placed it in one of the sacks that Tom had.

"There, sweetie-pie, is my gift to you. I hope you like it? So, now I can accept the cell phone. Thanks lots, sweetie. Now give me some sugar."

Tom, not sure he really approved of what MJ just did, but not wanting to say anything about it, leaned over and kissed MJ on the lips quickly because they were in public. "Necklaces now?" he asked hopefully.

"Course necklaces, what kind do we want and what do we want them to say? Have anything in mind?"

"Well I saw some cool eagle ones that we could have our initials put on the back of. Or they make them that are just initials if we want to be more public about it."

"Better stick with the eagle ones unless you want your daddy to kill us both. Come on show me where you saw them, Tommy."

Tom showed him to a little jewelry boutique that sold inexpensive things, the necklaces were $6 each and then he said they could take them to the engraving kiosk in the center of the mall and have the letters done for 50 cents each.

While Tom was paying for his necklace, MJ pocketed his, and walked outside the door to wait. He wasn't about to tell Tom that he didn't have the money to pay for a $6.00 necklace. A man had his pride after all.

"MJ, would you let me pay for all the lettering? It is cheaper if you get it all at once..."

"Hey, it's only $.50 each, man, so there is no problem. Come on lets go get it done I have a man to see in half an hour."

"OH!" Tom sigh disappointed he had hoped that they could spend some time together. "Want to get together later then? Maybe take in the new Bond flick?"

"No problem. Hey, smile Tommy boy. You can hang with me and my dude, if you keep your mouth shut. I just need a little money and he's going to help me get some cash flow.

"MJ, if you need money I can give you some! You're not going to get into trouble and get hauled off to juvie are you?" Tom was really worried now.

"Now why would I do that, Tommy? Let's get the necklaces engraved and then you can meet my friend. I need money if we hang Tommy. You have money and I don't and I'm tired of being without. So this friend of mine is going to hook me up. Don't worry, I'm not going to get caught, I never do."

"Money is not important, you can have as much as you want MJ as long as you stay out of trouble so we can be together!"

To be continued…..


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Monday, April 10, 2023

0800 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Every Chegwidden, with the exception of Doug, was gathered at the breakfast table that morning. Doug would normally have been there too, but since he was new man on the totem pole at the station he had been put on third shift. So he was in bed asleep after his shift.

Noel knew that after all of her protests of the day before the announcement she was about to make would come as a shock. "I would like to let you all know that last night I told Georgie I would marry him."

She was a bit surprised at the total silence that greeted her comment, and quickly jumped in to explain, "I know all the fuss I made might lead you to believe this was a hasty decision, but it wasn't. Georgie had told me he loved me, but I thought he was just saying that because of the baby. Last night I found out that he really has loved me for years so I told him I would marry him."

After all the congratulations had died down, Noel turned to Andi, even though they were not physically related in any way that had never mattered to either of them. They had always been sisters in their hearts. "Andi, I was wondering if you would allow Georgie and I to share your wedding day? I know you would need to check with AJ, but I just wanted to know how you felt about it."

Andi looked at her twin brother and she and Jerry started laughing. "Sure the more the merrier!" she gasped out when she could speak. "Last night, Jerry and Vicky and AJ and I decided on a double wedding, so why not a triple!"

"What?" AJ exclaimed. "You are all planning to get married at the same time?"

Kara looked over at her astonished husband and grinned, "Look on the bright side, darling, you will only have to wear your dress mess once instead of three time!"

He got a considering look in his eyes and then nodded at her, that was always a plus for him. "Okay, so what all do we need to do to help with this triple wedding?" AJ asked.

Plans were made to get the other two families over for dinner soon so things could all be ironed out.

Friday, April 28, 2023

1830 EST

Roberts home

Georgetown, Virginia

James came running into the room, "DAD! Star Trek 16 tickets go on sale in twenty minutes we have to go NOW!"

"Quick grab my keys and leave a note for your Mother," said Bud checking the money he had in his wallet.

"I'll call her from the car we don't have time to leave a note! Hurry!"

"Get in the car and let's go. Did you say only sixteen tickets left? We have to hurry, help me watch the traffic lights, son."

"No dad Star Trek 16...the 16th Star Trek movie!"

"I know the movie, son, but I thought there were only sixteen more tickets left for tonight. Scare the old man to death. Man, this movie is supposed to top them all. I can't wait to see it. Don't forget to call your Mom or she'll kill us."

"You know if you would install a cloaking devise on the van she could never find us!" James offered only half kidding as he dialed his mom's number.

"Son, I believe your Mom could see through a cloaking devise. Would be nice though," whispered Bud. "Tell her we don't know what time we'll be home."

"We're going to sit thru all three showings of it dad!" his eyes lit up eagerly.

"You bet. Why else go if not to see it all. I'm sure Mom will understand. Tell her how important it is and she'll melt. If not then hand the phone to me."

"You know she can't resist you dad, she loves you silly! It is down right gross sometimes the way you two still kiss and make love at your age!"

"Hey, son, don't knock it until you try it. Your mother is a wonderful woman and I'm a very lucky man. I only hope you find someone as wonderful as your mother someday."

To be continued…..


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Girls are gross! All they want to do is shop and kiss. None of them are into Trek!" James told his father.

"Then how do you account for all those young girls standing in line for tickets for the movie?" Bud asked.

"Hey! I never thought of that...Dad could you pretend we're not together?" James asked as he was looking over all the girls that were there.

"No problem, just don't stray too far away or your Mom will kill me. Did you get a hold of her yet?"

"Yeah she said she understood...but not to meet up with any Orion slave girls!"

"Now there's a fantasy! Your Mom knows me so well. Gee I hope I don't talk in my sleep," frowned Bud. "You have any money for snacks."

"Yeah dad...and you do talk in your sleep, I have heard you when you have fallen asleep on the couch!"

"What did I say, Jimmie? Nothing to make your Mom mad did I?" asked Bud worried. "You'll wake me up the next time won't you, son."

"You said something about her being Carol Marcus...when I asked her about it she said that you had been Kirk to her Carol for Francesca Turner's engagement party...and she blushed! It was really embarrassing!"

"Well, it wasn't really the engagement party that made her blush it was what happened after it. She kind of let me play out a fantasy," he smiled thinking of the engagement party. "Sure wish someone else would have a costume party."

"DAD!" James hurried off before his father shared anymore with him!

"Sorry, son, sometimes I forget how old you are. You're my best friend and we share so much together."

Saturday, April 29, 2023

1030 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

"MOM! I need to talk to you!" Andi yelled as she came storming in the door.

"I am here Andi what is it?" Kara asked.

"Mom, I'm really upset! Franny was sooooo mean to me this morning, you won't believe what she told me!" cried Andi. "I went over to help her and keep her company and she had to be ugly to me."

"Andi, Fran loves you I can't imagine what she could have said that was ugly..."

"She did, she told me I couldn't wear white for my wedding because AJ and I had already made love!" whined Andi. "Is it true, Mom?"

"Well, that is the tradition, but most people don't observe it anymore. You have to remember that Fran was raised in Italy and things are a bit different over there."

"So I can go ahead and wear white at my wedding to AJ! Franny was wrong," smiled Andi. "I just knew it. I'm going to look like an angel floating down the aisle toward my AJ."

"He'll be almost as handsome as your dad is in his dress uniform, Andi," Kara smiled at her daughter and hugged her.

Opening the door of his office and stepping out there was Andi and Kara. No! No, he couldn't be hearing right.

"Well, I am glad that is all settled dear," Kara said.

"Andi, what it was that Fran told you?" asked AJ trembling from anger. "I would like to be sure I heard it right."

Kara spun on her heel to see AJ standing behind her..."Now darling..." she started to say only to be interrupted by her husband.

"Don't 'darling' me. I want to be sure I heard Andi right. Well, girl, what was it Fran was wrong about again?" AJ growled.

Kara looked on helplessly as AJ glared at Andi

"Andi, you have two seconds to answer me and then I call Fran. I just want to verify what I heard anyway, girl," he glanced at Kara.

"AJ, why don't we can all go into the living room and sit down?"

"Andi, get in the living room and sit down now. Your mother and I will be right there, understood?" asked AJ.

Andi nodded with tears in her eyes and slowly walked into the living room and sit down on the couch.

Kara went into the living room with her daughter and put her arm around Andi's shoulders.

"AJ, please stay calm, you are seventy-five your blood pressure doesn't need this stress."

"Andi, lets hear what you have to say," he glared.

To be continued…..


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"It's really nothing Daddy, hardy worth mentioning. If you're upset we can wait until later. Franny was just being silly, anyway," said Andi shrugging her shoulders.

"I think we'll hear it today either from you or from Fran. Which will it be, Andi?" AJ questioned.

"Mom?"

"Andi, you should tell your father the truth. If you're old enough to be married then you're old enough to take responsibility for your actions."

"Daddy, you know that AJ and I are getting married, right? Well, I decided! Me, daddy, not AJ, but me, that I didn't want to wait until we were married until we made love," said Andi cocking her head to one side. "AJ, wanted to wait, but well I sorta convinced him otherwise."

"Lord have mercy! Kara, what kind of daughters have we raised? One is pregnant and one is raping her boyfriend."

"AJ, I really doubt that Andi raped AJ. They have been in love a very long time and are taking precautions..." she trailed off.

"What do you mean 'taking precautions' woman? Do you know something about this that I don't?"

"AJ, Andi came to me when she made this decision and told me she wanted to be responsible, but she needed my signature to get the birth control shot. I talked it over with her and decided that she was being very mature and responsible."

"And just how old was our daughter when she decided to be very mature and responsible?"

"AJ, that is between her and AJ don't you think? I mean her AJ..."

"I want to know how old she was when you signed the permission form for her to use birth control," he stared at Kara. "Well, Kara, how old."

"When I signed it or when she started using it?" Kara hedged

"Kara, don't play games with me. Now, please answer my question or had you rather I ask our daughter?"

"She wanted to make love to him on her birthday, AJ and for which one you will have to ask her."

"Andi, which birthday did you decide you were ready to become a woman?"

"Daddy, I've always been mature for my age, you've always said so. And I acted mature by coming to Mom and taking care of things so I wouldn't become pregnant and messing up AJ's and my life."

"Andi, at what birthday were you mature enough to start becoming sexually active?" he asked angry.

"Uh, well, daddy, I wanted it to be special so I planned things and…uh…had everything ready. I was sixteen, my sweet sixteen birthday," she confessed.

"Sixteen! Damn it! Kara, you signed for her to become sexually active when she was sixteen? What were you thinking, woman? Have all the women in this house gone crazy? Never mind. I'm getting out of here. I don't know when I'll be back," he yelled storming out of the house and into his vehicle and roaring off.

**Saturday, April 29, 2023**

1130 EST

Meanwhile back at the Naval Academy AJ Chegwidden pulled his new 2023 Escalade in near AJ Roberts' dorm. Getting out and asking where he could find 'Little AJ' he was told he was studying in the library. Making his way over there he found him with his nose buried in a book. Walking straight to him he placed his hand on his shoulder causing him to look up, way up.

"Son, we have some talking to do and I intend to get loud. Do you want to step outside or do you feel safer inside," asked AJ the vein throbbing in his temple. "This concerns you and my daughter Andi, so make up your mind son."

"Let me get my books, Sir, and we can go somewhere private." AJ quickly gathered his books and put them in his backpack and followed his namesake out of the building. "Where would you like to talk, Sir?"

"Well, actually son, I'm not in the mood to talk. All I want to do right now, is whup your ass! But if you want to talk first than you pick a place a nice place far away from people."

"What is it that I've done that makes you so angry, Sir?" AJ asked as he led the way to the track where there was no one running at that hour of the day.

To be continued…..


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"I trusted you with my daughter and you took her innocence the day she turned sixteen! I thought you were different than the rest of the pond scum floating around, but I see I was wrong. Not only did you let me down, but your parents, who were so proud of you. It makes you no better than a liar, cheater and a thief in my eyes. Do you have anything you'd like to say before I beat the shit out of you, AJ?"

"No, Sir, I don't." AJ dropped his backpack and faced the father of the woman that he loved. His hands were by his side and he wouldn't fight back. Everything AJ said was true, he had felt it himself, but he loved Andi so much. There had never been another girl for him and there would never be another woman in his future but her.

"You have nothing at all to say for your actions, then? You're not going to make any excuses or try to talk your way out of an ass whooping?" asked AJ confused.

"No, Sir!" AJ came to attention in front of him, waiting for what ever Admiral AJ had to dish out to him.

"Well, are you sorry, for what happened, son?"

"No, Sir!" AJ knew that this was going to hurt and hurt a lot. Even though Admiral AJ was seventy-five now he was still in great physical shape, and since he wouldn't even be defending himself, there could be a lot of damage from a trained SEAL. He stood there in his jeans and T-shirt that said GO NAVY and waited.

"Do you love her and respect her still? Are you still planning on marrying her?"

"Sir, I have never stopped loving Andrea since she was born. If you remember I wanted to marry her when I was only four. Respect her, Sir? I want her to be the mother of my children, there is no one I respect more, not even you, Sir. And yes, Sir, unless you stop her from marrying me there is nothing that could keep me from marrying Andi."

"You know something, son, you take all the fun out of an ass whupping," remarked AJ turning and walking away.

"I'm sorry, Sir. If you feel the need to hit me then please go ahead." AJ walked right along side of AJ he just didn't seem like he should be alone right then

"No, that need has passed. But if I were you I'd not push it. Just go away and leave me the hell alone, right now."

"Sir, I have the utmost respect for you, but I really don't think that you should be alone right now. Is there something that you would like to talk about?"

"No, AJ, there isn't a thing I'd like to talk about. At least not to you. I just want to go somewhere and get shit-faced.

"Sir, is that really a good idea? I think I would rather you hit me, I know that your family would hate to see you plastered, Sir."

"I'm not even sure we're a family anymore. Go away, AJ. I'm old enough to have a drink if I want one. Just leave an old man alone."

"Sir, your family is one of the strongest one's I know of, they will always be there for you, Sir. And while I know you're old enough to drink if you want, I don't consider you an old man, would you mind if I went with you and had a drink too?"

"Son, I don't care where you go as long as you stay far away from me. Don't talk to me and don't tell me if you think I've had enough," he said glaring at AJ. "Have I made myself understood?"

"No Sir I don't understand! You came here wanting to hit me, I don't do a thing, but stand there and then you walk away talking nonsense about not having a family anymore, and now you want to get plastered. I'm beginning to think that I need to take your keys!" AJ stood toe to toe with the man and although he was four inches shorter still managed to meet him glare for glare too!

"Look, AJ, I am not in the mood for this, just get out of my way. If you have questions, go ask my daughter that is no longer innocent, and my wife that signed for that little act to take place."

To be continued…..


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Sir, you have a right to be mad at me, but whether your wife signed for Andi or not we would have been together. We love each other and we wanted to be intimate, however we both had a lot of things that we wanted to do in this life before we settled down to having children. We both want a family and that is because of the strong and wonderful families we come from. Your daughter has been with no one other than the man that is going to marry her in a month and I have been with no one else either! And it wasn't a 'little act' it was a wonderful and loving time for both of us! Yes you are old enough to have a drink, but I thought you were also old enough to know that drinking alone or drinking to excess is a very bad idea. Now I either go with you and we have a drink together man to man, or you have to go through me to get into your vehicle!" AJ stood his ground.

"Look, AJ, back away or I'll have you arrested for harassment. Now get the hell out of my way. I need to get away from everything and everyone for a little while."

Placing a hand on AJ's arm, AJ said, "Sir, I know how many times you have helped the members of my family through rough times, I will let you go if that is really what you want, but please remember that I love and respect your daughter and that you're like another father to me. If I can ever be of any help or if you just need someone to listen, I am here for you Sir!" AJ stood aside, even though he wasn't sure that it was the right thing to do. He vowed that he would follow AJ though and make sure that he was really all right.

Nodding at the boy, AJ slowly made his way back to the Escalade climbing in and starting it. He felt every bit of his seventy-five years right now and it had been a long time since he had felt like just giving up and laying his head down and crying of defeat. He had failed his children. And somewhere along the way he had failed his wife. Kara had felt she couldn't trust him to talk with him about the birth control for Andi. She was right, he never would have agreed to it, at sixteen Andi was still a child and didn't now for sure what she really want. She was lucky she and AJ still loved one another, and neither had taken another lover and contracted an STD. Driving to the nearest bar he got out and found himself at O'Brian's. Going in he sat down at the bar and ordered a whiskey.

AJ Roberts followed the retired Admiral to the bar and thought about going in, but didn't want to be spotted watching over him. He would sit out there for a time waiting for AJ to come out. If he didn't then AJ would go in and find out how he was doing. Flipping open his cell phone he called Andi's number.

"Andi Chegwidden," sniff, sniff.

"Andi! Darling what's wrong!"

"Daddy, found out about us…uh…well being sexually active. Now he is mad at me and Mom. He didn't come looking for you did he, Tigger?" cried Andi.

"He did, Piglet, he is really hurting. How did he find out after all this time?"

"It's all Franny's, fault. She got me all upset by telling me I couldn't wear white at our wedding. Daddy heard, then he yelled at Mommie and me, grabbed his keys and left," explained Andi. "Oh, Tigger, did he hurt you!"

"No, my love, he didn't, he is hurting though, and his trust in both of us was shattered. I'm sorry that I hurt him in that way, but not sorry for loving you!"

"Oh, AJ, I love you so much. What can we do to make Daddy understand?" she cried. "I don't want him hurt. I never meant to hurt him or make him upset with Mommie!"

To be continued…..


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"I don't know sweetheart, but right now I am watching over him so he doesn't drink and drive, he is in a bar getting drunk and there might be a fight when he comes out if I have to take his keys. Will you still love me if I have a black eye and broken nose?"

"Can't you just call the police if you see he's getting drunk," she asked. "How many drinks has he had so far?"

"Do you really want me to call the cops on your father Andi? He is in the bar and I am outside so I don't know how much he has had. I just want to make sure he is okay to drive when he gets ready to leave."

"Do you think I should tell Mommie and have her come and talk to daddy? She could make him come home."

"He really wanted to be alone, Andi. I think we should just leave him be for now, I just want to make sure he is safe."

"Do you think I should tell Mommie? She is walking the floor worried to death!"

"Just tell her that I am with him and watching out for him. That should reassure her, ok?"

"I'll tell her, darling, and I love you so much. Take care of yourself, Tigger."

"I will, my sweet, Piglet."

Deciding that he had waited long enough for AJ, AJ went into the bar looking for his future father-in-law.

Meanwhile in O'Brian's, AJ sat at the bar nursing his drink and wondering where he had gone wrong. Taking another sip of whiskey he let it slide down his throat and seriously gave some thought about getting so shit-faced they have to call the police to haul him out. He needed a friend right now who would listen and understand. 'George, old boy, here's to whom I would have called first.' Then down went the third shot of whiskey.

"Bartender, another if you will."

"Make that two please," AJ said sitting down next to AJ

"Am I being followed? Didn't I tell you several times already to leave me alone, son?"

"Yes, Sir, you did. But I just talked to your daughter who is in tears because she upset you and tells me your wife is pacing the floor crying also because she is so worried about you. And I thought you might be in need of a friend right about now. I don't know if you hate me or not right now, but I would like to be your friend, Sir."

Taking a sip of the whiskey AJ said, "Careful son, most of my friends are dead. They all seem to die on me one way or another, George, Chaplin Turner, Sturgis all of the good old ones are gone. And here I sit drinking with a kid that took my daughter's innocence. I don't need friends like you, son. Go away."

"I am sorry that you feel that way, Sir, because I would have considered it an honor to be your friend. Yes, Andi and I have been intimate, but we would have been when we got married too, it was just sooner than you would have been happy with. I love her, Sir, and would never do anything to hurt her. If you ever want to talk I would be glad to be there for you." He got off the bar stool pushing his untouched drink closer to AJ and starting to walk out with his shoulders hunched.

"Damn, kid talks too much. Ah, what the hell I'll go home. I have better whiskey at home then you serve here," he said drinking down the last shot and heading to his Escalade, and home.

AJ followed AJ at a safe distance to make sure that he got home all right, and then went around to the back door in the hopes of letting Andi know he was there without letting her father know he had been followed home.

"AJ, what are you doing here, did something happen to daddy?" cried Andi.

"No he should be coming in the front door any second..." they heard the slam..."He is fine, but you might want to stay out of his way for a bit."

To be continued…..


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Walking up the sidewalk and in the front door, AJ slammed it. He wanted to be sure if they were so worried about him that he let them know he was home. Then he turned and went into his office where he had the good Kentucky Bourbon stashed away. Pouring a shot he walked over and sat down behind his desk. There he could sit and remember the good old days.

Kara peeked her head around the corner of the door, "AJ? May I come in or do you want to be alone, darling?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to come in and talk to me until I cool off, Kara," he replied. "You knew I wouldn't approve of what you did, yet you went ahead and signed the damn papers anyway. I wasn't even asked, or my feelings considered. So, no, I don't think you'd better come in, right now."

"Yes, dear, just let me know when you are ready to talk, I love you," she whispered and closed the door going into their bedroom and laying on the bed she cried herself to sleep.

AJ finished about a third of the Bourbon and laid down on his couch and fell asleep. He had nightmares all night and woke with a headache he had forgotten existed.

The next morning when he woke he found on his desk a large glass of tomato juice with Worchester sauce and a raw egg in it...Kara had seen the bottle and thought he might need a hang over cure.

Picking it up, he remembered the days and the smell. Oh well, it would either cure him or kill him. Down the hatch. Whew, nasty stuff. And still he felt the hurt deep in his chest. His wife hadn't trusted him enough to come to him about their daughter's virtue. Hell, she knew what he'd say. His daughter, his sweet little Andi, who was always daddy's little girl. Well she belonged to AJ now in every sense of the word. Shaking his head, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kara heard the shower going and braved his wrath to go in and see if he would talk to her now. "AJ?" she said standing near the shower stall.

"I'm taking a shower, woman. Can I at least get out first? Are all the children home in one piece?"

"Yes, AJ. I just thought you might like someone to scrub your back...you used to..."

"Kara, I am trying really hard not to say anything to hurt your feelings right now. Let me shower and eat, and then if the children will let us we'll try and talk."

"AJ, if you have something to say you should not be afraid of saying it. I am strong enough to take anything but your hate...that I couldn't live with."

"Kara, will you please let met shower and get some food in my stomach before we try and talk. Just give me thirty minutes."

"All right, AJ, is there anything special you want for breakfast?" he couldn't see the tears sliding down her face at his tone.

"With the way it feels just some soft scrambled eggs and toast. Lots of hot coffee, please."

"Alright, darling."

"Just give me ten minutes of peace and quite to take a shower, please!"

AJ got no answer. She had already left the room.

"Damn, what am I going to do?" he asked himself, turning off the water and getting out to dry off. Brushing his teeth he looked at himself in the mirror. 'You damn pious bastard you. Haven't done wrong in your life have you? Do you want to lose you wife and family over something that happened years ago? Just sit down and talk about it, and it wouldn't hurt you to apologize,' he thought.

Kara was making the breakfast AJ had asked for, praying that none of the kids would come into the kitchen. Her tears would just not stop, AJ had been mad at her in the past but nothing like this. Coming into the kitchen he poured himself come coffee and looked over at Kara. Turning off the stove he took her in his arms, "Forgive this old fool, Darlin'. I was hurt and angry for not being allowed to have a say in something that had happened years ago."

To be continued…..


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Kara buried her head in his shoulder and whispered, "I would have told you AJ, but that is something so private for a woman...or girl, Andi and I had a long talk that day and I realized that she really was in love with her AJ. I was just afraid that she would have gone off and done it anyway and at least with me signing for her she would be protected until she was ready to have a child. I am sorry I didn't talk it over with you first..."

"I know, Kara, I should have realized, but all I could think was you did it without asking me. That Andi was sexually active and had been since she was sixteen and could have contracted a disease. Not that I don't trust AJ, but he's a man like most and given the opportunity will go for it if offered. I should have realized how crazy those two are for each other. They would have found a way and then we would have had a grandchild to raise along with a daughter. I'm sorry, sweetheart, forgive me. There's no fool, like an old fool."

"You are not old, fool or otherwise, AJ Chegwidden, you can still get my blood boiling with just a glance and you know it!"

"I guess that means I'm forgiven, then, Darlin? I don't know about you, but I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm pretty tired. How about you?"

"Umm are you suggesting a nap, darling?" she asked with a heated glance.

"Hey, mommie, daddy. Oh, daddy I'm so sorry, for all the trouble I caused yesterday. Can you forgive mommie and me? It wasn't really her fault. I talked her into signing for me. You could say I force her to sign. I kind of threa..."

"Andi, sweetie, it's alright. I forgive you, if you'll forgive the way I acted. Now if you'll excuse your mother and myself we didn't rest well last night. We're going back to bed and are not to be disturbed," AJ ordered sweeping Kara up in his arms and carrying her back to their bedroom and slamming the door. "Think I got her attention, Darlin'?"

"Oh, my...no not mommie and daddy. Not at their age."

"Go, DAD!" Jerry shouted as he saw his father carry off his mother.

"Now, Mrs. Chegwidden, tell me how tired are you, Darlin'."

"Ummmm well I am so tired that I need your help getting my clothes off..." she sighed.

"Oh my, that is pretty tired. Well, let me see if I can't help you with that you, sweet thing," he grinned as he undid her robe and let it slide off her body. Then placing his hands on the straps of her gown he slowly slide them down to watch it fall catching and holding certain parts of her body.

"And how tired are you my love?" she asked with a tender glance at the man she had loved for so very long.

"Well, Kara, I'm plum worn out. I drank too much and had awful nightmares. And was plagued by a wonderful woman while I was trying to take my shower this morning. All in all I'd say I wasn't doing to bad," he grinned. "But I have this feeling," he took her tiny hand and placed it on his erection, "I'm going to be up to par in no time."

"Ummmm I think I might be able to help you there, darling," she caressed his shaft, as he got harder in her hand.

"Yes, I just knew you could handle that problem. But there are a few buds I wish to pluck," he smiled cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipple, until it became nubs. Ah, his Kara was the type of woman that never aged. Pinching her nipples he used his other arm to pull her to him to kiss her passionately.

She moaned and melted into his arms and was amazed that a man of seventy-five could still be as active sexually as her husband was, but she was so glad that he was! Pulling him into her arms she kissed him and then quickly undressing him she fell to her knees and took his cock into her mouth.

"Ummmm, Darlin, be careful or that mouth of yours will take the pleasure from us. Here, rise my lady, and let me have a taste before the main event begins."

To be continued…..


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Umm that sounds like something I might like, darling," Kara took him by the hand and led him to the bed and laid down with him caressing his baldhead as she loved to do.

"Now, my sweet love, I can taste you from top to bottom," AJ grinned as he nipped her ear and slowly sucked her lobe in his mouth. His hand was busy playing with a nipple on her breasts as his mouth inched it's way down her neck.

"Oh, AJ, you are amazing!" she caressed his cock and balls with her hands as he paid attention to her breasts.

"Sweet, Kara, no one taste as delicious as you do, my love," he whispered just before he took her nipple into his mouth and laved it with his tongue. Just as he sucked it into his mouth he slide his fingers through the curls between her legs and watched as she sighed in bliss, he knew just how to please her and she shuddered as he slid a finger into her, within seconds she was cumming all over his hand, she had to bite down on her pillow to keep from screaming out just in case the children heard.

Easing down the bed he licked at the wonderful nectar that had come from her. His tongue flicked her clit over and over while he inserted another finger inside her and started a rhythm he knew she loved. Then closing his mouth completely over her clit he sucked in rhythm with his fingers as she arched her hips to meet his fingers.

"AJJJJJJJ!" she sighed as she felt another orgasm building. She was so ready for him; "Come inside of me my love I need you now!"

On his knees between her legs he looked down at her and thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Grasping her hips her lifted her up and teased her by rubbing his cock up and down the inner folds until it was as wet as she was. Then he slowly guided his cock in until he was buried completely inside Kara. Ah, the rush, the heady feeling. From the first he had felt it and still after all this time it was still there.

Slowly moving as he held her hips and his thumbs rested on the curve of her inner thigh. Watching her body as he moved her breasts gave a little jiggle and the nipples were hard and standing at attention. He moved harder and faster watching her body and her eyes filled with love for him. He loved her so; he loved watching her while they made love.

She had never thought she could ever find a love like the one that she shared with AJ. He was her rock and she clung to him in every aspect of their lives together. Rising up she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply then laid back down and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper into her.

He loved making love to her and he loved touching her and tasting her. There wasn't anything about his Kara that he didn't love. He started to pump harder and faster as he grew closer to completion he reached down and thumbed Kara's clit, pinching it as she screamed his name and flew over the edge once again. Her orgasm shook him and her muscles clenched his cock inside and he gasped her name as he pumped his seed into her body. His body jerked until he was empty of energy and lay on Kara as he kissed and nibbled her neck and ear. All the while telling her how much he loved her.

"Ummmm I love you too sailor!" she murmured. "You know I do hope that all our children find a love like we have, I want them to know the happiness that you have given me over the years. AJ are you ever sorry that we only had the five children?"

"Hell no! We don't have any privacy as it is, can you imagine another one around. No really sweetheart, I love each and every one of them and know how truly blessed we are. But it's past time for us, and time for someone else. I wouldn't risk your life for anything, my love. Aren't you happy with the ones we have. You want more to keep you running around and doing somersaults?"

To be continued…..


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"No, I love our brood I just was worried that since I couldn't give you any more after all the trouble with my last pregnancy that you were disappointed. I can still remember how you reacted each time I told you we were going to be parents!" Kara smiled at him tenderly.

"Then try whispering in my ear that someday this house is going to be empty except for just you and me, Darlin."

She smiled and put her lips to his ear and whispered one word..."Grandchildren."

"Oh, Kara," he groaned rolling his head in his pillow. "One good thing about them is you can spoil them and then send them back home to mommie and daddy."

"True," she sighed and held him close. Not wanting to mention that Noel still lived at home and she was the one expecting.

He just seemed to know instinctively what she was thinking and said, "She came to me for advice and I told her to just spit it out and not talk about it. Guess that was the wrong advice, huh?"

"No, it is always best to be honest. I learned that from keeping the Andi issue from you!" she smiled at him. "What ever happens with them we will be here for her and she knows that darling?"

"Well, she didn't tell me she was pregnant. Only that she had a friend that had something she needed to tell someone they wouldn't like and how should she go about it," he shrugged. "How was I supposed to know that friend was my daughter and the problem was she was pregnant? Children, should come with a book on how to handle each situation."

"Darling, while I am writing my next novel with Bud why don't you tackle that! You are a father of six who better to know how that manual should read?" Kara giggled like a young girl.

"No thanks, Kara, Darlin, I'll leave the writing in the family up to you and Bud. By the way when's the next novel suppose to start and what is it about?" he asked amazed at how good her work really was, also surprised that Bud contributed quite a bit. "Are we destroying Earth, or just haunting a house."

"Oh no, the brave teens are making a rocket and going off to save Mars!" she giggled.

"Ah, the teens will scare the Martians off and all will be peaceful," he grinned. "So Carrie Gayle strikes again."

"Carrie Gayle and Skyler Tiberius!" she laughed giving Bud credit too.

"I know where Bud's name came from, Kirk but now the Skyler, sounds female. How did you choose your name, my love?"

"He didn't want to give even his gender away, wanting to remain a complete mystery. Well, Carrie from the movie 'Carrie' and Gayle just popped in my head," she told him with a laugh.

Friday, May 5, 2023

2300 EST

McLean, Virginia

MJ had called Tom and asked if he wanted to go out cruising. He had told Tom that a friend loaned him is car and he wanted to spend some time with Tom, MJ also promised a cool surprise.

Tom really needed no bribes to spend time with MJ; he wanted to be with him whenever he could. His dad was still freaked about his son being gay, but luckily his mom was cool about it. Becky had gotten Clay to back down a bit on allowing Tom to see MJ. Little did Tom know, but Becky's reasoning to Clay had been that if they made the relationship forbidden it would be that much more attractive to Tom, and that this was most likely a phase that he was going through.

MJ was mad and stormed out of the apartment. He was tired of being told what to do all the time. He ran to the old warehouse that Moose sold his drugs from. Going inside he could see most of the homies were there. "Hey, dudes, how's it hanging?"

"MJ, where you been the last couple days?" asked Big D

"Had things to do. You know how it is, man," shrugged MJ.

"Yeah, washing dishes around the house," laughed Big D. "Look how smooth them hands are, baby soft."

"Hey, leave the kid alone," ordered Moose. "I need someone to drive my car over to Pete's and wash and clean it up good."

Everyone got busy and dropped their heads. "I'll do it for you, Moose," offered MJ.

"You got a license, Kid?" asked Moose. "I can't afford to have that car noticed."

"Yeah, man, I'm cool," lied MJ. "I'll treat that car like a baby, promise"

To be continued…..


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Be sure you do, MJ, cause I know where you live," warned Moose. "You don't want me coming for you!"

"Hey, man, you can trust MJ and you should know that by now," replied MJ with a look of hurt on his face. "No cop will get his hands on your car."

"Alright, there's some weed in the glove compartment for your use," nodded Moose. "Leave the rest of the drugs alone."

"No problem, where's the keys, man?" MJ held out his hand. "Can't drive without the keys."

Dropping the keys in MJ's hand, Moose warned, "Don't make me hurt you."

MJ nodded and climbed in the car and took off. He called Tom on his cell phone. "Hey, Tom, want to go for a cool ride?"

"With you? Sure, MJ," Tom smiled.

"Meet me at the corner in fifteen minutes and don't tell anyone," laughed MJ. "It's a surprise."

"I'll be waiting, hurry," whispered Tom. After hanging up Tom grabbed a jacket and slipped out  
the door. He was waiting for MJ when he pulled up on the corner in the car load of drugs.

"Get in, buddy. We're going for a ride," winked MJ. "All we have to do is clean it up afterward."

"Really? Neat car," said Tom climbing inside. "Whose is it?"

"Moose's car, but ours tonight," replied MJ patting Tom's knee. "Open the glove compartment and let's light up the weed. All we want inside is free."

"But, MJ, should you drive and smoke?" wondered Tom aloud. "It could be dangerous."

"Come on, Tom, don't wimp out on me now, baby. Get out the weed and light it up," dared MJ. "You said you loved me, then prove it."

Tom rummaged through the glove compartment and found the marijuana. He looked over at MJ and suggested, "What about if we head over to Vicky's and smoke it there? We could get in the hot tub, she is cool about us and I bet if we asked she would let us get naked and be in there alone!" He knew that what they were doing was wrong, but he wanted so much to be with MJ that he didn't really care. They were heading out to Vicky's commune to hang out and smoke the pot that MJ had gotten. Vicky was cool and she would make sure that nothing bad happened to them. However, they still needed to get there, and Tom was not crazy about MJ's driving.

"Cool, I can get into that," MJ smiled ruffling Tom's hair. "Just can't let anything happen to this car or Moose will have my head."

"Moose? Who's Moose?"

They were coming up on a green light that had just gone yellow when they arrived at the intersection, MJ hit the gas so they could slide through it. Out of nowhere came a car that should have been stopped at the red light on the cross street. The car was coming so fast that there was no time to react. They were hit full force on the driver's side.

Friday, May 5, 2023

2340 EST

A bar in McLean Virginia

Trish was so freaking glad to be out of basic training and was well on her way into the celebration of a lifetime! She wanted to fail to bail out so many times during the six weeks training, but she knew that if she had it would mean prison time. She just couldn't believe how anal her parents had been over a few DUI's! It wasn't as if they hadn't had their share of wild times either! You would think they would be more understanding! Mac, she hadn't called them mom and dad since she was ten, had been an alchey in her youth as was so afraid that Trish was heading down that road. Trish snorted, 'Yeah right!' she thought, 'I only drink for fun!' And Harm…god knew he had been wild…crashing planes, shooting holes in courtroom ceilings, and at last count he had narrowly escaped his third paternity suit!

To be continued…..


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Trish had closed down the bar in McLean and was miffed that the bartender would not sell her a bottle for the road, even after she had offered him a blowjob! But she knew that McMurphys was open for another two hours, so she was on her way there now. She was driving as fast as she could in the hopes that Doug Chegwidden would catch her. Trish was really horny and figured a quickie with him wouldn't keep her from her next drink too long. She had missed him while in basic, but there had been a lot of guys to scratch her itch, and she had gotten out of a lot of extra duty by keeping her Drill Instructor happy too!

Since Aids had been cured in 2017, the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy had been dropped in the military. Now gays were completely accepted in all branches of the service, but Trish wondered if her DI, who was a transsexual, would ever be able to be open about that.

That was what she was thinking about when a car seemed to come from out of nowhere and she couldn't hit her breaks. She hit the other car full force on the driver's side.

Friday, May 5, 2023

2345 EST

McLean, Virginia

The last thing that Trish saw was the terrified face of a young boy in the window as her car smashed into the side of his.

MJ saw the female driver of the car throw her hands up and cover her eyes just before her car smashed into the car he was driving.

Tom couldn't believe what was happening, the car was barreling down on them and there was no escape, he felt the impact and his last thought was, 'Damn I bet its times like these that I should be wearing my seat belt for!' The next thing he knew he was waking up on the side of the road.

Shaking his head to clear it was not the best idea in the world. Tom hurt all over, and his head was swimming, but the instant he came around, his first thought was for MJ. Where was he? Was he all right? Getting to his feet as quickly as his aching body would let him, Tom finally saw how far he had been thrown from the crash sight. He was at least twenty feet from the two cars. Limping over to the two twisted cars, he went to MJ's side of the car and tried to pry the door open.

It was impossible because of the other car imbedded in it. MJ was not moving and would not respond to Tom yelling at him. He was frantic when he heard another car pull up. Looking up he saw that it was a cop. Great just what they needed!

Officer Chegwidden had been cruising the streets of McLean, as was his job, when he heard the unmistakable sound of crunching metal and breaking glass. He was the first officer on the scene and even as he called for backup and an ambulance he could tell that this one was bad. Hanging up the radio and getting out of his squad car, he saw a young man beating on the window of one of the cars calling out, "MJ, can you hear me?"

Hurrying over to him, Doug saw that he had a nasty cut above his right eye that was bleeding profusely, "Are you all right?" he asked quickly, because at least this one was on his feet and Doug knew that he needed to tend to the ones still in the cars first.

"Yeah, man, but I can't get MJ to answer me. He looks really hurt," Tom replied without even looking at the police officer, he was completely focused on MJ.

Taking his nightstick and breaking the back driver's side window, Doug reached in and felt MJ's neck, "He's alive and his pulse is strong. Let me check on the other driver and I will be right back." Just then, they could hear sirens getting louder as the seconds ticked by. "That will be the ambulance and the fire department with the Jaws-of-Life, we'll get him out, don't worry," Doug told him as he moved to the other car.

To be continued…..


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Doug approached the car expecting the worst. This car was in much worse shape than the one with the two boys. As he got close, his heart clutched with dread. The dark haired female driver seemed very familiar. He didn't recognize the car, but as he got to the driver's door of the classic corvette, he gasped as if in physical pain.

The second squad car, as well as the ambulance and fire truck, arrived just as Doug realized who the driver of the second car was. Wrenching the car door open he whispered, "Oh, Trish, please be okay!" But he knew in his heart that was not the case. Her head lay back on the seat at an awkward angle and somewhere on the fringes of his awareness he noted she had not been wearing a seat belt.

Tenderly touching her neck he felt for a pulse that wasn't there. He fell to his knees next to her and wept for the waste of it all.

"Doug, hey man, what's up?" Dale Villa asked of his fellow officer as he approached Trish's car. Feeling for a pulse just as Doug had he called out to the paramedics, "This one is dead, concentrate on the kid if he's still alive."

Moaning at the callous remark from Dale, Doug tried to pull himself together and get back to the job at hand. As he got to his feet he saw the firemen using the jaws on the other car. The firemen were having a hard time working because of the boy that would not get out of the way. Doug went over to him and pulled him away. "Let them work, you need to get that cut on your head attended to," he told Tom as he guided him to one of the paramedics.

"I don't want to! I need to be near MJ!" Tom exclaimed trying to get back to him.

"What is your name, son?" Doug asked, restraining Tom.

"Tom, and I'm not your son!" he snapped still struggling.

The paramedic sat him down a bit forcefully and told him to stay, that he would only be in the way and keep the firemen from getting to his friend longer. He treated the cut on Tom's head when he finally settled down.

"We need to notify your parents and the parents of the boy in the car Tom," Doug told him with his PC pad in his hand, "Will you give me the contact information please?"

Reluctantly Tom gave him the information without ever taking his eyes off of the car that they were trying to get MJ out of. Doug made the calls and almost couldn't finish the one to MJ's parents when he saw the coroner arrive and remove Trish's body from the other car.

It took them quite some time to get MJ out and when they did they strapped him to a backboard for transport to the hospital. Tom climbed into the ambulance with him and would not let go of MJ's hand even though he was still unconscious and did not know Tom was there.

Saturday, May 6, 2023

2415 EST

McLean, Virginia

This was the part of his job that he hated, informing the parents of an accident that their children had been in. He thanked god that he didn't have to do it often. This was only the second time in his six months of being a police officer, slowly Doug flipped open his cell phone and placed the call to the Tiner household. "Hello, Mike speaking."

"Mr. Tiner? This is Officer Chegwidden, I am afraid I have some bad news, Sir."

"No, this is Captain Roberts, you have bad news? What's happened, Officer?" Mike asked, looking over at Jen.

"Sir, there has been an accident and your son was involved. He was injured and is being taken to the Bethesda as we speak."

"How badly injured was, MJ?" Mike asked, leaning against the wall. "Can you give me some idea?"

"Sir, it might be best that the doctors give you that information..." Doug didn't think it was his place to tell him this.

"Thank you, Officer, we'll get there as soon as we can," Mike confirmed. "Thank you again. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Sir."

To be continued…..


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

After talking to Mike Roberts, Doug called the Webb home.

"Clayton Webb, here"

"Mr. Webb? This is Officer Chegwidden, I am afraid I have some bad news, Sir."

"Officer what's happened?" asked Clay trying to remember who all was home and the only one that wasn't was Vicky. "Is it Vicky? Is she alright?"

"No, Sir, I'm afraid it was your son, he has been in an accident. He was only hurt slightly, but is going to the hospital with the driver of the car."

"Which son, officer? I have more than one," Clay now clearly upset. "What hospital has he been taken to?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I did know that, it was Tom, Sir. They were taken to Bethesda."

"Tom, my baby. I...I..thank you, for calling," said Clay hanging up the phone. Now he needed to tell the family and get them to Bethesda as soon as possible.

"Becky, honey where are you. I need to talk to you, it's important," he called.

"In here, Clay, working on my book, what do you need, darling?"

"Becky, honey, that was the police calling. Now he's not injured badly, but Tom was in an automobile accident. We need to get the family and go to Bethesda."

"Tommy?" she gasped placing her hand over her heart.

Taking her in his arms, "I know, sweetheart, it's our baby. Our baby has been hurt, but the officer said he wasn't hurt badly we need to remember that."

"But he was hurt enough to be taken to the hospital! Oh Clay! We need to call Vicky and George!" she said grabbing for the phone on her desk. She dialed George's cell phone number, her fingers trembling.

"Darling, do you want me to call Vicky? Your hands are shaking so hard you can barely hold the phone," Clay remarked tenderly holding her trembling body.

She nodded yes, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Hello?"

"Vicky, Tom has been in an accident. They tell us he isn't injured badly, but we are all going to Bethesda now. I thought you might want to meet the family there."

"I'm leaving now, dad. I should be there in about twenty minutes and I'll call and let you know how Tommy is if I can find out."

"Alright, darling, and be careful. Bye."

"You too, Dad, Bye"

"Hello?"

"George? Honey, its mom, darling, Tommy has been in an accident, you need to meet us at Bethesda as soon as you can, sweetie."

"Tommy, is he hurt, badly?" George asked. "Who was driving?"

"Your father said, the officer said he wasn't. Clay do you know who was driving? George wants to know."

"No I didn't think to ask, but we'll find all that out at the hospital. Let's get going people."

"I don't know Georgie, please just meet us there!" Becky said hanging up and getting her shoes on and grabbing her purse so she could leave with Clay.

"Buckle up and hang on," Clay said looking into Becky's eyes. "I'll be careful, but I intend to get there as fast as possible."

"Yes, dear," she placed her hand on his thigh; she just needed the human contact right then. Her baby was hurt and she didn't know how badly, the fear was eating her alive.

Saturday, May 6, 2023

2445 EST

Georgetown, Virginia

Standing outside the door to Admiral Rabb's apartment, Doug wondered why he had not taken Dale up on his offer to be the one to inform Trish's parents, 'Because I know her and loved her!' he reminded himself just before he knocked on her father's door.

Crawling out of the warm bed and even warmer arms of his date for the night, Harm grumbled about idiots that came knocking at the door at such an hour. Going to the door and opening it, he saw Douglas Chegwidden standing there in his uniform. "Doug, is this a personal or professional call, son? Come on in and let me hear what's she's done now!"

"It's a professional call, Sir, I think you should sit down," Doug said in a very serious voice.

"Sit down? What's happened! Is it Trish or Mac?" he asked going pale and reaching for the couch behind him. His legs gave out just as he found the couch and he hit it hard.

"Sir, its Trish. There was an accident," Doug's voice caught in his throat, "Admiral, I was the first on the scene," a tear slid down Doug's cheek, he could hardly speak and could not voice the words he had to say next.

To be continued…..


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Harm's voice was shaking and tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Go ahead now, son, say it, and make it real."

"Sir, Trish was killed instantly, she didn't suffer, I'm sure of that."

"She was drunk, wasn't she Doug?" he asked laying his head back on the edge of the couch. "She didn't listen and was drunk."

"I don't know that, Sir, I'm sure they will do an autopsy. I just hope that she wasn't, especially if the other driver dies."

"Another driver! I never thought about that. Have you released the other driver's name?" Harm asked running his hands over his face. "Lord, I'll have to tell Mac."

"I called their parents, Sir, and they should all be heading to Bethesda as we speak. I was going to go over and talk to Judge Mackenzie after I left here."

"I'll do that Douglas, but thanks for offering. Are you sure it was Trisha?" he asked with a spark of hope. "Has anyone identified the body?"

"Sir, Trish and I had been dating, I thought you knew that. I'm sure that it was her, god I wish I wasn't!" a tear slid down Doug's cheek that he could not stop.

"Then there's no hope. No hope left at all," Harm sobbed so hard, he gasped for breath. Looking up through the tears in his eyes he nodded. "I'll tell, Mac."

"Sir, I'm not sure you should be driving, at least let me take you over there...um after you dress, Sir."

"I have company, Doug," Harm wiped his eyes. "I'm sure if I need it she can give me a ride over."

"Pardon me, Sir, but is that a good idea with the news that you have to deliver?" Doug asked as gently as he could. Good god the man was sixty! And the blonde that had peeked out of the bedroom when he came in couldn't have been more that twenty-five!

"I can have her drop me off a block from Mac's and say I caught a taxi," he shrugged. "Mac, will believe that knowing I won't be in any shape to drive."

"All right, Sir, if you think that is best. I am so sorry for your loss," Doug said sadly as he took his leave.

"LouAnn, darling, did you hear?" he cried. "My baby is dead. Trish is gone forever."

"Oh, Harmie, can I do anything for you?" she asked quickly pulling on her clothes. "If not, I really need to get home."

"But, LouAnn, I need you, darling. My little just girl died," cried Harm. "I need someone to hold me and comfort me."

"Gee, I'd love to, but I need to get home to study for my Chem final tomorrow!"

"But, LouAnn, I need you! Please stay," begged Harm.

"Harmie, I have to pass this class or I won't graduate college! Sorry, but I have to go," she explained. Giving him a quick kiss on his cheek she head for the door. "Sorry about your daughter, give me a call sometime."

Having gotten dressed, Harm climbed in his car and started towards Mac's.

Jen and Mike ran up to the nurse's station on the surgery floor. The waiting room is just across from the nurse's desk, but neither saw Tom walking the floor.

"Nurse, our son is in surgery and we'd like to find out how he is," said Jen shaking. "His name is Michael Jason Tiner."

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you any information. I have no idea what's going on in surgery," replied the nurse. "However, I need your signature approving the emergency surgery. Either parent, Jason or Jennifer Tiner."

"I'm, his father, Michael Roberts," said Mike reaching for the pen.

"No, sir, natural parents Jason or Jennifer Tiner," assured the nurse. "However, we only need one parent, Mrs. Tiner."

Jen looked at Mike who looked devastated. "I could only put one name on the birth certificate Mike, and since Jason and I were married…Do you love him any less because of that, Mike?" she asked taking his hand.

"No, he's always been my son in my heart," admitted Mike.

"That's all that matters," smiled Jen signing the permission form. They turned to go to the waiting room for the endless wait to see the doctor after surgery.

To be continued…..


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Jen and Mike walked into the waiting room and saw Tom for the first time. He was pacing the floor with bandages on his forehead and both hands, his shirt was bloody from his head wound and he had a familiar necklace wrapped around one bandaged hand.

Going over to him, Jen noticed for the first time that Tom wore a matching necklace to the one she had seen MJ wearing lately. "Tom?"

He stopped pacing and looked at MJ's mother. The tears that he had not let fall so far were suddenly pouring down his face. Throwing himself into her arms, he wept for MJ. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't get him out of the car! I tried!" he sobbed.

"I'm sure you did everything you could, Tom. We just got here and they won't tell us anything till we see the doctor. How bad was MJ hurt? Do you know?"

"Bad! So bad!" he wept.

Jen's heart sank, that was not what she wanted to hear. "What was wrong?"

"They said that his neck was broken…" Tom couldn't say any more.

"Oh, god!" she turned and looked up at Mike, "We'd better call Jason," she told him.

Mike Roberts' was upset that he hadn't thought to call Jason himself. He went to find a pay phone because cell phones were still frowned on in hospitals. He needed to know that his son was having major surgery. Placing a call to Miramar Naval Base, he got Jason on the line. "Jason, this is Mike. You need to come home, buddy, as soon as possible."

"What's happened, Mike? Is it Jen?" Jason asked, gripping the phone.

"No, Jason, MJ was in a car accident tonight. He's in surgery now. We don't know much, except Tom said his neck is broken," explained Mike. "You need to get here fast."

"Can you call the Admiral and arrange a replacement?" exclaimed Jason. "I'll need a transport home if they have one. If not I'll fly commercial."

"Don't worry Jason. I'll have you here by lunchtime. I promise," swore Mike. "Be ready to leave at a moments notice."

"I'm ready now, just call and let me know where to go," said Jason throwing clothes in a bag. "Watch over him Mike."

"You know I will, Jason. Hurry home," urged Mike. "He needs his Father. Bye."

Jason hung the phone up wondering what Mike meant. They were both MJ's fathers.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Clay and Becky had just arrived. Becky hurried over to her son taking him in her arms. They hugged and Clay walked up to them. Seeing that his son was not badly injured at all the relief set in and the anger too.

"What the hell were you thinking, boy? Sneaking out with that Tiner kid," he had not noticed Jen in the waiting room with Tom, "after I had told you to stay away from him! Now look at the mess he has gotten you in!"

"Dad! The accident wasn't our fault! That drunk driver hit us!"

"It still wouldn't have happened if you had not been out with him at all!"

"Clay!" Becky protested. "Can't we just be glad that he is okay right now and have the shouting match sometime and somewhere later?" Becky had seen the devastated look on Jennifer Tiner's face at her husband's comments.

"Fine," Clay muttered. Becky was always right in things like this, as much as he hated to admit it sometimes. 

Out in the hall, Mike quickly placed his next call to Admiral Rabb.

"Rabb." Harm had just left his apartment on his way to Mac's house. He wondered who the hell was calling him at that hour and then figured it had to be about Trish.

"Yes, Sir. This is Commander Michael Roberts and our family needs a favor," he quickly said. "Our son, MJ Tiner was in a car accident tonight. We need to bring Jason home from Miramar as soon as possible."

"Accident! What happened, Mike?" asked Harm dreading to hear the answer.

"MJ and Tom Webb were hit by a woman driving DUI. The woman died. Now MJ is in surgery and Tom said the doctor mentioned his neck was broken. Tom had minor injuries, Sir," Mike advised. "Could you help us?"

"Call Bud, Mike, and have him handle everything. Including getting Jason home fast," Harm said weary. "My daughter, Trish was the driver of the other car. She's dead, Mike. I'm sorry for your family and hope MJ makes it okay. Look I have to go tell Mac. Just call Bud, he'll take care of everything,"

To be continued…..


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Mike just stood looking at the phone for a second before hanging it up to get the change to call his  
brother. 

Mike, shocked at what he'd just heard, Bud.

"Roberts' Residence."

"Bud, its Mike. There's been an accident. MJ and Tom Webb were hit by a drunk driver," Mike said in shock. "MJ is in surgery and Tom said it was for a broken neck. That's all we know because we can't see a doctor. Tom has minor injuries."

"Mike, I'll be right there just give me time to get dressed," Bud said swinging to the edge of the bed. "I should be there in less than thirty minutes."

"Wait, Bud! I need you to get Jason back from Miramar and replace him," advised Mike. "I need him back fast, Bud."

"I'll have to get it approved by the Admiral, Mike," Bud said scratching his head. "You should know I don't have that authority."

"You do now. I called the Admiral and he gave it to you. The drunk driver was Trish Rabb-Mackenzie," he whispered almost to himself. "Can you get Jason home fast? MJ is hurt really bad, and he needs to be here, Bud."

"Don't worry, Mike, I'll have him replaced and home tomorrow, or rather later today," promised Bud. "I'll be there as soon as I can make it."

"Bud, I promised Jason he'd be here by lunch, please make it happen, brother," begged Mike.

"Alright, Mike, I'll do my best," Bud promised. "Stay with Jen and I'll be there when I make all the arrangements. Bye brother."

George, Vicky, and Jerry arrived just as Officer Doug Chegwidden walked into the waiting room. "Jerry? What are you doing here?" Doug asked.

"Tom is Vicky's brother, I wanted to be here for her."

"They are going to need all the support they can get," Doug sighed, and turned to walk over to Tom Webb. "Thomas Webb?" Doug asked formally.

Hearing that tone in his voice Clay stepped forward and said, "Officer, he is underage, if you have anything to say, you could say it to me. I'm his father."

"Sir, we spoke on the phone, I'm Doug Chegwidden, and I am afraid that I when we searched the car that the boys were in, we found drugs."

"That's impossible, my son doesn't use drugs," Clay stated staring at Tom. "I will vouch for him."

"Sir, whether he uses drugs or not there is enough evidence to get the boys on possession. There was marijuana in the glove compartment and..." 

"That would be minor offense and the car didn't belong to my son. He was only a passenger in the car," interrupted Clay. "You do know who I am, don't you Chegwidden?"

"Yes I do, Sir, but it is not a minor offense when you take in the three kilos of cocaine that were in the trunk."

"Cocaine! There must be a mistake officer. My son doesn't use or sell drugs," repeated Clay. "As you can see he is hurt and needs to be seen by our personal physician."

"Dad, I'm fine and I was already treated here, I knew about the pot, we were going to Vicky's to smoke it, but there is no way I knew about the coke in the trunk! Really I swear!" Tom exclaimed.

"Tom, shut your mouth until we can get you an attorney here to speak for you," advised his father. "My son suffered a head injury and is in shock so he doesn't know what he's saying."

"I do too, Dad! I don't need a lawyer to tell the truth!"

"Sir, it might be a good idea for you to call your attorney..." Doug suggested. 

Becky looked to her husband with raised eyebrows, asking who she should call.

"Rabb," Clay stated, hating to ask, but knowing he would come now, if needed. Nodding, Becky took Tom outside, and called Harm's cell phone.

Harm had just pulled into Mac's driveway when his cell phone rang again. He was so weary he thought about throwing the thing away. Lord, he was dreading this, but he couldn't let anyone else tell her but him. Instead he answered the phone, "Rabb."

"Harm, this is Becky Webb, I hate to bother you, but we need an attorney," Becky informed him. "Tom, was in an accident tonight with MJ Tiner. They found cocaine and marijuana in the car, although, both boys were clean."

"Becky, I'm sorry, but I have a conflict of interest in this and won't be able to handle your case," advised Harm. "The DUI that hit the boys was Trish, Becky. She's dead, my baby's dead, and now I have to tell Mac. Good luck at finding another attorney."

"Oh, Harm, I'm so sorry I didn't know," cried Becky. "I never would have called."

"It's fine Becky. I'm sorry for the damage Trish caused," choked out Harm. "I really need to go. I hope everything goes all right for both families. Bye." He got out of the car and knocked on her door. Standing outside waiting with his head down and his spirit broken he wondered what he would say to her.

To be continued…..


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

The best attorney Becky could think of was AJ Chegwidden, even though he was retired now. Calling his house AJ mumbled into the phone, "Chegwidden."

"AJ, it's me Becky. I'm sorry to wake you," she answered nervous.

'Becky Woods, is that you at this time of night," AJ frowned, squinting at the clock by the bedside.

"AJ, its Becky Webb, now. We need an attorney for Tom, our youngest. He was in an accident tonight with MJ Tiner," explained Becky. "They were hit by Trish Rabb-Mackenzie, she was driving drunk. She's dead, AJ. MJ is in surgery for a broken neck."

"Damn, poor Mac and Harm, this will just about do them in, losing her," he sadly said getting up and leaving the room so as not to wake Kara. "What do you need an attorney for Becky, if the accident was Trisha's fault?"

"The officers found cocaine and marijuana in the car. However, the boy's blood test came back clean," she explained. "AJ, Doug was first on the scene and found Trish. He's here questioning Tom. He looks awful and moving like a machine."

"Damn, he was dating that girl. We didn't approve, but he's grown, so what could we do?" he asked concerned. "I'll be there as soon as I can get dressed. Keep Tom away from Doug. Don't let him question him. Tell Doug that Tom's attorney is on his way."

"Thanks AJ, we really appreciate your help," sighed Becky with relief. "See you when you get here. Bye.

Mac did not like being woken up when and if she could finally get to sleep, so whoever was at her door at that ungodly hour was going to catch hell! She was shocked when she yanked open the door there and saw Harm looking older and more defeated than she had ever seen him. "Latest blonde dump you, Flyboy?" she jeered.

"Mac, can I come it for a minute, please," begged Harm with tears in his eyes. "We need to talk."

"Harm, do you have any clue what time it is?" she said standing in front of the door so he could not pass.

"Mac, its Trish. We need to talk," he insisted. "Now can I come in?"

"Trish? What's happened? Did she wash out of basic? It should be almost done by now how could she fail at this late date?" Mac backed up so he could come into the house.

Coming in and shutting the door behind him, he said, "Sit down at the table and I'll make some coffee while I tell you all about it."

"Harm, just tell me! What has happened to our daughter?" Mac shouted following behind him.

"She was driving drunk tonight and hit another car," he chocked out. "Mac, she didn't suffer, she was killed instantly. The two boys in the other car have been taken to the hospital, but I have no idea how they are."

Mac just stood there and stared at him. She couldn't have heard right, her baby was in the Air Force, she was safely in basic training, there was no way what Harm was saying was true. This was all just some cruel joke he was playing on her. When she finally found her voice she said, "Not funny, Flyboy, now get out and don't ever come back here again after pulling a stunt like this!"

"Mac, I wouldn't pull such a hurtful joke on you, I love you," Harm finally admitted sobbing. "Our baby, she's gone forever, Mac."

"No! That can't be! She's in basic! She was getting sober and putting her life in order!" Mac was pounding her fists on his chest as she screamed each sentence. "She CAN'T be dead!"

Pulling her to him and holding her close, "I wish it wasn't true, but, darling, it is. Douglas Chegwidden identified her body, and they knew one another well. Apparently they had been dating only recently before she left for basic. He was first on scene and tore up pretty bad. I so sorry, Mac, honey. Our baby is gone and I can't bring her back."

"No, Harm! It can't be true," her head fell onto his chest as the sobs finally came.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I wish I could say something to make it better, but I can't, I hurt too badly," whispered Harm. "I would give anything if it were me instead of our baby."

To be continued…..


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"No, I don't want you dead, Harm. But our child! And just when things were going to straighten out for her!" Mac exclaimed.

"Yes, she had just finished basic and was on her way home to us," he sighed. "I guess she just couldn't pass up that bar along the way."

Trying to focus, Mac asked, "What do we do now, Harm? Where have they taken our baby? Was there someone else in the accident?"

"Yes, unfortunately she hit a car with two young boys inside," he said hanging his head. "Doug Chegwidden couldn't release the names of the two boys or how they were. Trish's body can't be released until they perform an autopsy on her. I'm sorry, darling, but she was the cause of the accident and they are checking for alcohol."

"Oh god!" Mac collapsed into his arms and just wept. Her worst nightmare was coming true.

Picking her up and carrying her to the couch, he held her as they both sobbed out the grief of losing their only child together. Mac sobbed for what seemed like hours, until there were just no tears left, holding Harm tight she buried her head in his neck and whispered, "Can you stay?"

"I have nowhere else to go and I have no one else I want to be with," he whispered burying his wet face in her neck. "Mac, I don't want to be alone."

"Neither do I Harm, I have been alone way too much in my life," she said as she held on to him as if for dear life

"I've wasted my life, and now, I'm too old to go back and change it," whispered Harm holding on to Mac as though he'd stop breathing if he let her go.

"You have not wasted your life, Harm. You're an Admiral in the Navy, you're the JAG, you've had an amazing career and you..." her voice broke a bit, "You had a wonderful daughter."

"Yes, but she's go...gone," he chocked out. "Nothing else means anything without her. Oh, Mac, our baby, our Trish, is really gone."

"I know, Harm, I know," without thinking she brought his head down to hers and kissed him. This was something she had not done since before Trish was born, but right then it just felt like the thing to do.

Holding her tightly he returned her kiss with a passion that surprised both of them. Running his fingers through her soft hair he angled her mouth to where he could deepen the kiss that he had waited so long for.

Opening her lips to him, Mac met Harm's tongue as it invaded her mouth, surprised at the passion she felt from him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her body closer to his.

Bringing his mouth down and kissing and sucking on her neck he cupped her breasts, "Mac, I need you. If you want me to stop, tell me now."

"I need you too Flyboy, make me know I am alive please!" she bent her head and bit his shoulder.

Lifting her in his arms he carried her to her bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed he removed her robe kissing each inch of skin revealed. He stood and looking at her all the while he stripped off his clothes and joined her on the bed.

"Oh, Harm!" she sighed as he came back into her arms, and she could hold him tight once again, this time skin to skin.

"I've never needed a woman like I need you, Mac, nor loved one as much," he promised as he took her breasts into his mouth and started sucking. She had such beautiful breasts, even for a woman her age.

"Why are you just telling me this now, Harm? All the time we wasted! I love you too, you old fool!" she sobbed as she stroked his erection pressing against her hip.

"Because that's what I am, Mac, a fool. I've been scared of commitment all my life and look where I am. An old, laughed at, fool," he replied laying his head on her breasts. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Harm, do you really mean it? After all this time...you really love me?" she held him close praying that this was not just the emotion of the moment talking.

To be continued…..


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, darling," he said looking her in the eyes. "It almost killed me when you married Tom, but what was I to do? I loved you both, and wished you both only happiness. I let life pass me by and wasted all those years we could have had together, could have made a difference with our daughter."

"Harm, why didn't you ever tell me this! We could have had all this time together...it might have helped...no, no regrets now its too late for that now," she sighed and guided him to her wet center, "Make love to me, Harm."

"I want you Mac, but I don't want you to regret this afterward," he said looking her in the eyes. "Please, sweetheart, tell me it's really what you want and not just comfort."

"I was just hoping for the same thing from you. I love you, Harm, and I always have. Don't get me wrong I loved Tom too, but you were always there in my heart. Make love to me, Darling!"

"Yes, my love, finally I will know what it's like to touch you, taste you and take you over the edge," he whispered against her hardened nipple. "Touch me, Mac, touch me, as I've longed for you to all these years."

She wrapped her legs around his hips as she encouraged him to enter her. Sighing in pleasure when he finally did, "At last, my love!"

"I feel like I've finally come home," he whispered. "Home to you, my love."

"You have if that is what you want, Harm, now shut up and love me!" she thrust her hips up to increase his rhythm.

Doing just as she had told him he started moving his hips to the feel of incredible pleasure. He buried his face in her breasts kissing and licking his way to the nipple and then laving it until he sucked it into his mouth. Heaven, pure heaven.

"Damn it, Harm, harder! Don't be gentle with me now...I need it hard and fast!" she begged, an edge of desperation in her voice.

Harm increased his rhythm until his balls were slapping Mac's ass. You could hear the smacking sound when he entered her. Faster and harder until he was so close. He reached down and rubbed her clit hoping to cum at the same time. She screamed his name as she flew over the edge into the most earthshaking orgasm she had ever had.

Hearing his sweet Mac scream his name sent Harm over the edge. He lost all control and shot his seed deep inside Mac. It seems like forever until he was drained dry and he rolled over to pull her into his arms. "I love you, Mac I truly do," he whispered before going to sleep.

"I love you too, Harm," and she slept as well.

**********  
An hour later, AJ arrived to find Doug standing at the window looking out with his hands folded behind his back. AJ gave a wry grin, he remembered that thinking pose very well. He went to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing, son?"

"I've been better dad," responded Doug numbly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for two reasons, Doug. First I wanted to check on you and be sure you're alright," he said hugging his son.

"Yeah, I'm as well as I'll ever be," he replied staring blankly at his father. "What's the other reason your here?"

"I'm here as Tom Webb's attorney. You don't have enough evidence to hold him, son, and you know it," advised AJ. "The statement he gave can be thrown out due to the head injury and shock. His blood was clean of drugs, so you have nothing to charge him with."

"He was in a car loaded with drugs," sighed Doug. "That should be enough to charge them."

"Have you checked and seen who the car belonged to son? I'm sure it wasn't either one of the boys," stated AJ. "The Judge would throw that out too. Have you got anything else to go on?"

"The car belonged to Theodore Braxton, a well known drug dealer," Doug stated. "Still, Tom said they were going to Vicky's to smoke the pot. They can be charge with possession of marijuana, at the very least."

To be continued…..


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"A misdemeanor will be the best you can do, son. I assume Tom is not to be arrested tonight?" asked AJ watching his son closely.

"No, but he's not to leave town," advised Doug.

"If there are charges, his attorney will be notified in proper order," said AJ staring his son down.

"Yes, dad, you'll be notified."

"What do you mean he can't leave town?" asked Clay coming up on them in time to hear that part of the conversation.

"Be quiet, Clay, unless you want him arrested," warned AJ.

"What time do you get off work, son?" asked AJ putting his arm around Doug's shoulders.

"0700, and I know you don't believe I loved her, but I did. I'll never love anyone, the way I loved Trish.

"Time has a way of healing all wounds, son," advised AJ. "Are you coming home when you get off from work?"

"I think I'll stop off for a drink," announced Doug.

"Son, considering all that has happened tonight, do you think that's a good idea?"

Doug sighed, "No, I don't imagine it would be, but I'm a grown man, dad, and you need to remember that."

"Yes, son, you are, and I'm proud of you. Come home to your family and eat breakfast us. Let us be there for you. That way you won't worry your mother, please," begged AJ. "We all need each other at times like this."

"We'll see," said Doug leaving the waiting room and the hospital.

Harm spent the night with Mac and they ate a quiet breakfast together, then he told her he needed to make some calls and get things squared away at work so he could have the next few days off to make arrangements and be with her through it all. He promised to be back in time for dinner.

Mac lay across the bed crying after Harm left. Her mind began to wander to her deceased husband, Tom Boone. Who would have thought that they would have ended up together? Maybe it was true that you had no control over your love filled heart. Their wedding was beautiful. Strictly military of course. Tom so handsome in his mess dress with AJ as his best man. 'I still have my beige lacy dress packed away in a closet, somewhere,' she thought. 'Tom, watched me walk down the aisle with so much love in his eyes. Who would have guessed such a strong man would have died seven years later with a massive heart attack? So quickly with no time to say goodbye.'

Now Trish had left her the same way, quickly, with no time to say goodbye. Would a goodbye help ease the pain any or make it worse? Tom's military funeral was an honor to a noble man. The service given by Chaplin Thomas Johnson was so moving. When AJ stood I felt my throat close. Standing behind the pulpit fighting the tears in his eyes AJ began his unprepared speech.

"Tom Boone was my friend until the very end. No one could ever know what we went through together. He was the bravest man I've ever met. He was noble and honorable and loved his Country like no man I've seen. His retirement would have broken him, if he hadn't fallen in love with a wonderful woman. She brought to the marriage a daughter that he loved dearly. Tom, my friend, I salute you, and will meet you soon. Be waiting and watching, remember, never leave a man behind."

Saluting the flag cover coffin he walked back to his family. Kara grabbed his arm and held on sobbing.

'The graveside service was all a warrior could hope for. The twenty-one gun salute. Then when they folded the flag and handed it to me, my hands trembling I thought I'd drop it,' Mac sighed at the memory. 'Now I had to go through that all over again, with my beloved daughter. How will I ever survive that funeral? How would I survive life without my daughter?'

To be continued…..


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Jason Tiner came hurrying into the hospital directly from the airport he looked rough and exhausted. He had not eaten, slept or shaved since he got the call about MJ. Seeing Mike in the room after being directed there by the nurse's station, he wondered where Jen was. "Mike?"

Mike jumped to his feet and grabbed Jason in a hug. Then walked him over to stand next to the bed where MJ lay so still. "He came out of surgery just three hours ago and has only been awake on and off. He was asking for his dad."

"Thank God, you were here with him," Jason said dropping his bag, "I almost went out of mind. What do the doctors say, Mike?"

"His neck is broken, and you're his natural father..." Mike hung his head sadly. Even though he would never love MJ less because of it, he had always held the belief in his heart that MJ was really his biologically.

"His neck is broken? Does that mean he can't move at all?" asked Jason, to afraid for MJ for the other to sink in just yet. "Didn't they just do surgery? Couldn't they fix it?"

"They tried to repair it, but couldn't, they are hopeful that once the swelling goes down from the injury that he might be able to breath without the machines, but he will be paralyzed for the rest of his life. We haven't told him yet, wanted you to be here for that Jase."

"No, Mike, no this can't be happening to our son," cried Jason. "Who was in the other car that hit him? Who did this to our boy?"

"Tom and MJ were hit by a drunk driver. It was Rabb's daughter, she died in the accident."

"Admiral Rabb's daughter hit MJ? Trish is dead?" Jason asked stunned. "Who got me home, Bud?"

"Yes, to all of that," Mike admitted.

"Where is Jen?" Jason asked looking up at Mike. "Will it hurt MJ if I touch him? I just need to hold his hand or something."

"She went down to get something to eat, should be back soon. Of course you can touch him, he's your son."

"My son, MJ is really MY SON!" stared Jason in shock looking from MJ to Mike. "No, he is our son and always will be!"

"I'll never love him any less, but the nurse told us that when we first got here, and I thought you should know."

"He has been our son for fifteen years and loved us both, what difference does a blood test make?" Jason asked taking Mike's arm. "He has two fathers and is a very lucky boy. I hope he realizes how very much he's loved by both of us and his mother."

"He also has someone else that loves him very much Jase. Tom Webb has been here since MJ was brought in and will not leave OUR son. He really does love him!" Mike said nodding at the chair in the corner that held the sleeping Tom, still in the bloody shirt from the accident.

"How are his parents taking all of this? The last time I talked to Clay he was none to happy about it," replied Jason shaking his head. "He threatened to get a restraining order against us if we didn't make sure his Tom stayed away from MJ. However, if they have not pulled him away by now, looks like they don't have much control over him."

"His dad is still hot about it, but his mom thinks he is 'going through a phase' so is making Clay let him work through it. After all what can the boys 'do' now that MJ is paralyzed from the neck down?" Mike asked bitterly.

"Don't they know that you can't control who you love?" Jason asked staring down at his son hooked to so many machines. "If the blood test had been the other way, Mike, I couldn't have stopped loving him either. Tom's heart can't control his feelings for MJ anymore than we can control our feelings for each other. Why can't they see that?"

"I think his mom might be able to, I just hope she is strong enough to convince Clay. You would think he would only be concerned about his son's happiness. Personally I don't have a problem with these two together. I am just concerned that MJ will be hurt if it doesn't last because of their ages, they're so young to be deciding on life partners."

"That's true. But if it's a chance they're both willing to take…" shrugged Jason. "Look at us, who would have thought we would last? All we can do is give them that same chance and let fate take over."

Putting his arm around Jason's shoulders he hugged him to his side. "Yeah, I hope they are lucky enough to have their love last like ours. Hummm do we need to find a girl to introduce them to?" Mike laughed as he saw Jen coming back into the room from eating.

"Mr. Webb has always been a strong and brave man," Jason shook his head. "One I'm not looking forward going up against. However, for MJ I'd take on President Latham, if I thought it would make him happy."

"Same here, but I wonder if we should just let him see them like this? How could he not be moved by the love his son feels for ours?"

"One can only hope, Mike! One can only hope. We're dealing with the spook Clayton Webb and anything is possible."

"Well let's get MJ out of the woods first and then see where to go from there." 

To be continued…..


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Monday, May 8, 2023

1900 EST

MJ's hospital room

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

The doctor had told the family that MJ had broken his neck and there was nothing they could do. That once in surgery they found that the spinal column had been involved and caused a leakage of spinal fluid. MJ would be paralyzed from the neck down for the rest of his life.

When MJ became alert it was one of the hardest things that his family had ever had to do to tell him this. MJ took it hard. He told them he wanted to die. They knew he was in denial so they just encouraged him and did what they could by showing him they loved him. Later that day they left to go eat leaving him with Tom, who had not left MJ's side.

"Tom, why are you still here. Gaping at the cripple?" sneered MJ. "Go home, to your wealthy family."

"You are my family, MJ. I love you!" Tom stepped close to MJ. "I have your eagle necklace, would you like me to put it on you?"

"No, throw it away. It's worthless now," he smirked. "You still here for the circus? Maybe I should start charging a fee to see the cripple."

"My love is worthless to you?" a tear slid down Tom's cheek, he turned his head trying to hide that from MJ.

"Love! Tom, look at me, I can't move from the neck down. I am just a lump of flesh, nothing more. I wish I were dead," cried MJ. "If you really love me, Tom, then pull that plug over there and set me free."

"God, NO! I do love you, MJ, and there is no way I would kill you! And even if you can't move you can still kiss..." Tom leaned over and kissed MJ tenderly and slowly. "Please let me put your necklace on you?"

Tears running down MJ face, "Look at me, Tom, would you want to live like this, please I'm begging you pull the plug!"

"MJ, the only thing I don't like about you, is that you don't listen to me! I love you and I would live with you no matter what! I will NOT pull the plug on your life support! It is really cruel of you to ask me to do that! All I want is to be with you and to take care of you!"

"I don't want to be taken care of, damn it," yelled MJ. "I want to be able to move and walk and care for myself."

"You know there are always medical advances everyday, who knows how soon they will find a cure for you. Until then let me take care of you, MJ, I love you."

"Well I don't love you, you wimp," yelled MJ. "Be a man for a change and pull the plug."

Tom was mad now, he grabbed MJ's face and pulled him around to look right in his eyes, "Do you really want to die? You would really choose death over life?" Tom demanded.

"Would you like to live like this, Tom?" he asked staring into Tom's eyes. "Be honest, would you like to be just a lump of flesh, not being able to move."

"If I had you standing over me loving me...yes. But I guess you never really cared for me, did you? Because if you did you would never ask me to do something like that to the man I loved. I'll tell you what I will put the cord in your nasty, mean-assed mouth and you can pull it yourself!" Tom snarled and pulled the machine closer to the bed to give the cord more play and then roughly shoved it in MJ's mouth before he could reply. "Just do one thing for me, asshole, don't kill the man I love, till I'm out of the room!" Tom turned and headed for the door tears streaming down his face.

To be continued…..


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Dropping the cord from his mouth he called out, "Tom, don't leave please, I need you. I'm scared and don't know what to do or how I'm going to make it like this. Help me, Tom, please, help me!"

"I don't know if my heart can take being around you, MJ," Tom whispered without turning around, he was within reach of the door, all he had to do was stretch out his hand and he would be able to pull it open and leave. But he couldn't do it, he loved MJ and wanted a future with him, but MJ had to want that too, so he waited.

"Tom, I know I'm not worthy, but I love you. I won't ever be able to show you, but I do," he cried, tears running down his face. "Please, I know I haven't always been honest, but I swear I'll telling you the truth now. I have nothing to offer, nothing at all, but my love. Tom, please let that be enough, don't leave me."

"If you love me, MJ, I will never leave you," Tom turned around and walked back over to his bedside, caressing MJ's cheek Tom wiped the tears away.

"You promise, you won't grow tired of me? Take a good look at the way I'll away be, Tom and remember how young we both are. Think before you answer," MJ said with hope in his eyes for the first time in days. "A lifetime is a very long time to put up with taking care of someone like me. Be sure you know what you're getting yourself into. Are you really sure you want to do this, care for me?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes! But that has nothing to do with giving up your live to care for a cripple, Tom," cried MJ. "They can put me in a special home that specializes in this sort of thing. You could come and visit, without having to change my diaper and bath me. I'll be worse than a baby, Tom."

"MJ, you could use your mouth to kiss me and quit whining," Tom smiled at him and leaned close, waiting for MJ to move his head to his for the kiss.

MJ moved his head and waited for Tom to lower his mouth. He kissed Tom with everything he had in him. He wanted to show him that he really did love him.

Caressing MJ's face and twining his tongue with his they didn't hear the door when it opened and Moose came in. 

"Well, ain't this cute, two lovers kissing," snarled Moose. "The cops have my car, MJ, have any idea how I'm going to get it back. Did they find the drugs or were they more interested in the drunk broad that hit you?"

"I don't know, Moose, I haven't talked to any police," lied MJ. "They're giving me time to get stronger before they talk to me."

"Get out Moose, his parents are due back at any minute, you don't want to get caught here," Tom warned him.

"Well aren't you a brave little fellow," laughed Moose. "What did I tell you would happen to you MJ if you messed up my car? I told you I'd get you and mess you up didn't I? How about I give that plug a good yank? I bet that would mess you up good. Bet you'd be good and dead."

"So, do it, Moose, what do I have to live for? Do me a favor and pull the plug. Make me happy, no one else will!" smiled MJ. "Come on, Moose, pull it make me happy and make it Murder One for you."

Tom was shocked to his core, he thought he had just gotten MJ over that feeling! Now here he was telling Moose to kill him! He spun around to face MJ and confront him, "You lied to me!"

Before MJ had a chance to respond, Moose made his move, because Tom's back was to him. He reached for the plug to the machine, but because it had been in MJ's mouth just minutes before, Tom saw it jerk off of the bed before it was pulled from the wall.

To be continued…..


	69. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Just then the door opened and Officer Chegwidden walked in. Seeing the drama playing out before his eyes, he grabbed for his weapon, "Stop right there! You pull that plug and you're a dead man."

"Yeah cop, but so will the kid. Besides, what's he to you? Just another little snot pushing drugs," snarled Moose. "The world would be better without him."

"The world would be much better off without you, so drop that plug and do it now," order Doug.

"You would shoot that gun in a hospital? Too much chance of hurting someone besides me, cop. Wanna watch this kid die?" laughed Moose.

While Moose and Doug were engrossed in each other Tom came up behind Moose and kicked his legs out from behind him grabbing the cord as Moose went down.

Doug quickly went over to Moose and kicked his legs apart and said, "Put your hands behind your head, real easy like." Then he searched him, finding a knife and a gun. Grabbing Moose's hands, Doug pulled them behind him and handcuffed him. As he recited, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will, be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, then one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Yeah, yeah, hey, man, loosen up on the handcuffs," replied Moose. "They seem to be too tight."

"No way, now get up we're taking a ride downtown. I'm sure you're familiar with the process," sneered Doug. "Hey, Tom, that was a stupid move. Thanks kid." Doug nodded at Tom then he left with Moose, leaving the boys alone.

"Tom, I didn't mean anything I said to him. I was only trying to fake him out. I thought he'd leave if I acted like I didn't care," cried MJ. "Please, say you believe me?"

"Really? You really were lying to him?"

"Yes, I meant everything I said to you," swore MJ. "Tom, will you put my necklace back on, if you can around this breathing machine. Then lay down beside me. I can't feel you but at least I'll know you're there with me."

Tom tenderly put the necklace on MJ, careful not to disturb any of the machinery, "Are you sure MJ? I don't want to hurt you by laying on something..."

"Right now, Tom, it would hurt more if you didn't lay beside me," he looked up into Tom's eyes his own filled with tears. "Please, just lay beside me. If you disturb anything an alarm will go off. Just hold me for a little while."

"I love you, MJ," Tom said as he carefully climbed into bed with him and laid his head on the pillow next to him.

"He could have killed you, Tom. I would rather you ran for help or for your life. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you," he said. "I've hurt you enough as it is. I never want anything more to happen to you because of me, my love."

"Yeah I would have run for help and left him here to do what he wanted to you? I don't think so!" Tom kissed MJ again.

"Your Dad's going to blow when he finds out, you do realize that don't you," MJ warned. "Are you ready to take him on, sweetheart?"

"As long as you love me I can take on the world! Can you turn your head, so I can kiss you?"

"Yeah, I think I can," responded MJ straining his neck muscles to turn his head enough to face Tom. "I did it, now come here and kiss me for my reward."

Tom tenderly kissed MJ. Finally laying down like he was Tom's body gave in to the lack of sleep he had needed for the last several days and he fell asleep.

Jen, Mike and Jason came into the room to find Tom in bed with their son.

"Ssshhh, be quite he has finally gone to sleep. I think he's been awake since they brought me in here," whispered MJ. "How are you guys doing?"

"Not so great, finding you in bed with Tom!" Mike replied.

To be continued…..


	70. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"Hey, guys we love each other. What's wrong with that? You all three love each other, right?" he asked looking from one to the other. "He is moving in with us and helping take care of me."

"Darling, I don't think that's such a good idea. His father won't let him for one thing and we just don't have the room," smiled Jen running her fingers through her son's hair. "We'll work it out where you will be well taken care of, I promise."

"NO! You guys don't understand. He made me want to live again. You take him away and you take away that desire to live. I'll just waste away and die."

"Aren't you being a little dramatic, MJ? You will be hooked up to a feeding tube, so I hardly think you'll waste away," Jason replied sternly.

"You can will your body to die, I know I've read it somewhere. That's what I'll do," cried MJ. "Please don't take Tom away from me, I love him and need him near me."

Tom woke at the frantic note in MJ's voice; he reached out a hand and caressed his cheek. "MJ, no one will take me from you, they couldn't. If your folks won't let me move in, then I will just keep my clothes at my house and go home to change when I have to. I'll sleep on your floor at night to be near you!" He glared defiantly at the three adults in the room.

Shocked at the young boy's determination Jason replied, "Tom, do you remember your father's reaction to your being at our house that day I took you home? He will not let you come to our house no matter what the reason. I appreciate the thought, but I think you two have an impossible dream."

"He had better get used to it, I have been doing a lot of thinking these last few days and I have a plan. I am going to test out of senior year, get my GED and then start nursing school. I want to learn to take care of MJ myself, that way it will save money on having someone around all the time. Dad will have to get used to the fact that I love MJ, and so will you guys!"

"I didn't know he planned to do this everybody, honest," MJ said staring at Tom with love in his eyes. "I never asked him to give up anything for me and he has changed his life completely. I need both my Dad's, to help him go to bat with his Dad, to do this for me. I need him, in my life, I love him just as much as he loves me."

"I'll do what I can, MJ. I've seen how much Tom loves you in these last three days. He hasn't left your side once except to shower and change clothes. I know the trouble that the three of us faced when we began our relationship, and if I can, I'll help the two of you not go through that." Mike walked over to Tom and hugged him, "Welcome to the family, son."

"Yes, Tom feel free to come to either one of us if you have a problem," Jason looked at him in Mike's arms. "It will be nice to have another son."

"Wow! Thanks guys!" Tears in his eyes, he looked down at MJ from where he lay next to him, kissing him softly on the lips, "Looks like we're accepted by your family, wish mine would be that understanding!"

"Give them time to get used to us Tom. After all we did come as quite a shock to your father," snickered MJ. "In time maybe he will come around and if not what will you do?"

"Well, if he can't accept us then he will just see a lot less of me. I will not choose him over you MJ, not ever."

To be continued…..


	71. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Clay and Becky walked in just in time to see this little family scene. Clay had come to take his son home where he belonged. "Tom, it's time to go home, get your things together we're leaving just as soon as we pay our respects to MJ's family."

Still lying in bed next to MJ, Tom sat up and said to his father, "Well then you have come to pay your respects to me too, dad. I am MJ's family now too, and I'm not leaving him. His folks accept us and I really hope that one day you and mom can too because I'm going to be living with and taking care of MJ."

Becky walked to the bedside and looked into her son's face. She saw the same look there that she saw in his father's face when Clay looked at her. Kissing Tom on the forehead and then going around the bed to do the same to MJ, she said, "Looks like we have a new son in the family, Clay."

"Becky have you lost you mind?" hissed Clay. "Tom, get your clothes. We're sorry this happened to MJ, and hope that someday, medical science can find a way to help him. Now, we need to be leaving so Becky, Tom, let's go."

Tom quietly got up from the bed, leaving a startled MJ just laying there looking lost as Tom walked up to his father.

"Tom! Don't leave me!" MJ called out, as Clay wore a triumphant grin.

Turning, Tom gave MJ a half smile and then turned to his father and hugged him. "Good bye, dad. I hope one day you become a big enough man to deal with the fact that I love MJ."

"Tom, we're your family," Clay replied shocked. "What about all your plans? You're going to be President."

Turning to look at his mom he said, "Mom, I'll be getting my GED in a few weeks and then starting nursing school, will you help me pay for that, so I can help MJ?"

"Nursing is a very noble profession, son, of course I'll help you," Becky told him smiling at her son and MJ.

"No, you won't, he's no longer our son. If he wants to move in with them and care for MJ, let him, but he is no longer our responsibility!" stated Clay his face turning red as his blood pressure went up. "You have made you bed, Tom now go lay in it. Don't come running home when you realize how hard life really is."

As Clay stormed out of the room Becky turned back to Tom, "I will help you Tom, don't worry and I will also work on your father. I am sorry everyone for the upset," she said as she followed her husband out of the room. 

"Your Mom is really cool, Tom. I like her and I think she'll help with your Dad," smiled MJ. "I'm  
sorry for what he said to you and I'll try to make it all up to you by loving you as much as you've ever  
been loved."

"I never knew my Mom was as understanding as that. If only I had I'd gone to her first," sighed Tom. "Don't worry about Dad, I feel more love in this room then I have in my house in years."

"Well, you are a part of our family now, Tom, so know you can come to any of us whenever you need to," Mike said and hugged him.

"How does, it feel, Tom, to have two Dads like me?" grinned MJ.

Hugging Mike back with a smile, Tom thought it had been along time since his own father had hugged him. "It feels pretty terrific, MJ. I think I could get use to it in no time."

Standing outside in the hallway Clay turned to Becky, "Have you lost your mind? Children! Children! I just don't know what is wrong with my children?"

"Darling, I think they would be OUR children, since I was involved in giving birth to them," grinned Becky.

"That's right! You deserve half the blame," replied Clay stalking off, leaving Becky standing in the hallway speechless.

She hurried after him and grabbing him by the arm, "Then how come the only one that has not given us any trouble, you had nothing to do with?" she asked with a triumphant grin.

"Who are you kidding?" Clay snapped, "Vicky is a nudist!"

Having had enough for one day, that was the last straw. Becky hauled off and slapped Clay's face. "You self-righteous fool. You would lose everything you had, to be right wouldn't you? Well, I've had enough talk about Vicky and now about Tom. If you don't like them visiting the house and me, then you can pack your clothes and leave!" 

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you meant that, Becky," he said rubbing his cheek. 

"I do mean it, now get out of my way, I'm going home, and you can go to hell!" she replied stomping off to find the elevator and ignoring Clay's attempts to talk to her.

To be continued…..


	72. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Tuesday, May 9, 2023

1000 EST

Trisha Rabb-Mackenzie's funeral

Trish's funeral was small. There were the Chegwidden's of course and Doug had even managed to get the day off. Bud and Harriett showed up with AJ who only came because of Andi. James was there under protest. Surprisingly enough Clay, Becky, and George Webb appeared. Tom would not leave the hospital and MJ's side.

Mac had insisted on an open casket funeral so she could say farewell to her daughter. No matter how much Harm tried to talk her out of it she stood her ground. Harm went to Doug to ask him, "Son, how bad was the damage to Trish? Mac wants an open casket, so I need to know."

"Sir, she died of a broken neck and there were some internal injuries. A few cuts on her face, I'm sure have been taken care of so I see no problem if Judge Mackenzie wishes an open casket," assured Doug, heart broken and guilty.

"Thank you, son, for all your help. We appreciate all you've done for our Trish," choked out Harm. "I'll tell Mac, it's alright for her farewell to our daughter."

Doug nodded as Harm left. AJ, worried about his son, came over to him, "Doug, you've done all you could, don't go beating yourself up over this."

"No, Dad, I let her go on a DUI and followed her home one night. If I had locked her up then maybe she'd still be alive," he cried.

"No, son, she finally got arrested for that third DUI and was given a chance to straighten her life out. She didn't want to, or just wasn't ready. Now it's too late," replied AJ sadly.

The service started and Harm held Mac close to him. Chaplain Johnson looked over the small crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Lord give'th and the Lord take'th away. Blessed be the name of the Lord. It is not for us to question why He took one so young. However, Our Lord has a reason for everything He does. In His great plan of things this child answered His call, as we all shall someday. So let us not grieve in her death, but rejoice in her life. Now let us pray. Lord, help this family by pouring Your bountiful blessings upon them. Help them remember only the good times and know she is at peace. Amen."

When the congregation had responded with, "Amen," the Chaplain continued, "You may now all come by the coffin and say your final goodbyes." Everyone filed by, a few of them breaking down, as Doug did, Noel helped her brother outside. The doors were shut as Harm and Mac slowly walked toward the coffin.

Mac wiped away the tears that kept falling. She needed to remember this moment, "Trish, my love what could I have done or said? I told you many times I love you and that didn't help. You gave us hope before you left. Now there is no hope. My life is empty. Goodbye my sweet Trish, my beautiful daughter. I'll never forget you nor stop loving you."

Before Harm knew what she was going to do Mac leaned over and kissed their daughter one last time. Looking up at him waiting.

"My daughter, Trish, I failed you many times, and many ways. I wasn't the father you deserved, but I loved you always. To go back and start again this time getting it right would be my wish. Maybe that would have made a difference. I regret not spending more time with you my lovely daughter. I regret not telling you nearly enough how much I loved you. Goodbye my precious, Trish, rest in peace, finally." Then, as Mac had done, he gently kissed her goodbye.

After the graveside service the Honor Guard folded the flag as taps were played. Handing it to the highest-ranking officer he tucked the folds. Walking over to where Harm and Mac were sitting he said, "A grateful Nation sends its regrets," as he handed them the flag.

Both Mac and Harm reached for the flag. Brushing hands, they looked into each other's eyes and Harm withdrew his hands. Mac took the flag thanking the officer and laid it across both of their laps. Trish had belonged to both of them and they should share this last honor to her as they had shared her in their hearts all these years.

They thanked the people for coming, but refused offers of company. Harm did tell Jason he would see that MJ's hospital bill was taken care of, before they left. Then getting into Harm's car they headed back to Mac's house. They spent the rest of the day looking at Trish's baby pictures and crying.

To be continued…..


	73. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

After dinner, Harm didn't want to leave. He didn't want to be by himself, and he didn't want to leave Mac alone, either. He looked at her, and asked, "Would you like some company tonight?"

"Yes, but I don't want to ask you to do anything out of pity for me, only stay if you really want to," she told him.

"I want to be with you Mac, more than anything. The other day wasn't pity for me it was real. The first real thing that has happened to me in a long time with a woman."

Mac simply held her arms to him. She had loved him for years and often wondered why they had never gotten together, sad that the death of their daughter was what it took for that to finally happen, but she wasn't going to pass up this chance to finally be with Harm.

Taking her into his arms her he held her tight a moment before pulling back, "Mac, I know I'm a screw up, and have no right to ask you, but will you marry me?"

Looking into his eyes to see if he really meant it, she finally saw there what she had longed to see all these years, unconditional love. "Are you sure that you are ready to give up all those young blondes at last?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Mac, they didn't mean a thing. I was making love to you and using them. I admit it. I used them. I'm ashamed, but I was a young fool, who grew into an old one. I know I'm not doing this right. I should have taken you out, or at least gotten you a ring. Yet all I have to offer is my love. Will it do until I can do the rest, my love?"

"Yes, it will do. I love you Harm, I always have. Let's be married soon, we've wasted so much time already, I don't want anything fancy, especially right now. I just want to be your wife at last."

"No, I don't think a fancy wedding would be called for at this time. How about we go to the Justice of the Peace and just have someone to stand up for us? Just short and sweet and then go away together for a while. I think that would be allowed, don't you?"

"If we can clear our schedules, I think it is a great idea. Do you think we could be ready by Saturday?"

"I know I can, because I'm making sure I don't lose you again, darling. As for clearing my schedule, I'll see that it is done immediately. Anything for you, Mac. You name it, darling, and it's yours."

"Ummmm, wow as long as I have you in this willing mood I should ask for something really grand...how about that you love me for the rest of your life?" she smiled and kissed him.

Wrapping his arms around her and kissing her until her toes curled he drew back and both had desire fill eyes. "I have loved you since I first met you, Mac, I don't know why anything should change now."

"Took you a damn long time to admit it, Flyboy!" she sighed and snuggled into his arms.

"I know, Ninja Girl, but like I said I was a fool. I just want to live out the rest of my life with you as my wife," he whispered nuzzling her ear.

"Well, I still think I'm too good for you, but maybe you could prove me wrong?" she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

"Well, sweetheart, I'll do my best but you need to remember, I'm an old man," he winked and he started undressing her the moment they went through the bedroom door. "Don't expect too much from a used up man who could probably retire if he wanted to."

Knowing that the rest was all kidding, the last part of what he said startled her, "Harm, are you thinking of retiring?"

To be continued…..


	74. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"I'm not as young as I used to be Mac, and the job is starting to get to me. Now with Trish gone, I just don't know if I can hold it together. I know you won't retire, you'll be working until the day you die, but I just don't know what to do."

"But what would you do if you retired? You are not someone to just sit idle...would you teach?" she asked caressing his cheek, she was worried at the tone in his voice, this was how she felt in her drinking days, she couldn't loose Harm to that evil too!

"I don't know, sweetheart. The only thing I'm sure about is my love for you," he told her caressing her cheek. "I'm sure something will come to me. Don't worry, I always bounce back and land on my feet."

"As long as you are not giving up on me, Flyboy, then I can wait for you to decide. Now make love to me, old man!"

"Be patient, sweetheart, and let this old man get his clothes off. You just lay over there on the bed where I can feast my eyes on you. I can't seem to get enough just looking at you Mac. God, you're so beautiful."

"You should let me help you get those clothes off, old man, I don't want you to tired out from taking them off to do me any good!" she laughed and reached for his belt.

"Yes, I do believe I need help. I feel a weak spell coming on and you better hurry so I don't fall in the floor. I would hate to hit that hard floor when that nice soft looking bed would feel so much better to land on with you," he said and smiling into her eyes.

"Oh, Harm!" she smiled happy at last even through the sadness of Trish's loss.

They were married quietly at the Justice of the Peace on Saturday, and went away for a week to be alone to heal and love each other.

Saturday, May 13, 2023

1030 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

AJ was working in his office when the phone rang, "Chegwidden."

"Admiral AJ Chegwidden, retired?" a voice questioned.

He sat up straighter in his chair, AJ knew an official call when he heard one, "Yes, this is."

"Hold please for the Vice President of the United States."

AJ's eyebrows climbed up his forehead. It had been many years since he had talked to Edward Sheffield, his retirement party if he remembered right.

"AJ! How are you?" Sheffield's voice came across the line.

"Just fine, Mister Vice President. What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Always right down to business, AJ, just like old times."

"Yes, Sir, sorry about that, old habits die hard. How are you, Sir?"

"Very well, actually. I was calling to find out it the rumors I have been hearing are true."

"Well, I am pretty much out of the political and military rumor mill these days, Sir."

"Ah, but these rumors are about your family."

'Oh Lord! He's found out Jerry is a nudist!' AJ thought, but playing it cool he asked, "My family, Sir?"

"Yes, I heard that two of your children were going to be a part of the wedding of the season. Three couples, I was told."

"Actually, Sir, it is three of my children. The oldest set of twins, Andrea and Jeremy, and then our youngest daughter, Noel."

"And one of the group is Clayton Webb's son?"

"Yes, Sir, that would be George. Webb's step daughter, Victoria, is also one of the brides."

"Good Lord! And who is the sixth member of this impressive group?"

"That would be Lieutenant AJ Roberts. Captain Bud Roberts and Commander Harriett Sims-Roberts' son and my namesake."

"No wonder this town is a buzz with that news! And the date is Memorial Day?"

"Yes, Sir, it is. I'm sure that you're on the guest list, you should be receiving an invitation as soon as they're printed."

"Good, they aren't printed yet, that will save a problem!"

"A problem with the invitations, Sir?"

"Actually, I just meant that if they had not been printed yet, then a late change of location would be less of a problem. What I am trying to say is that President Latham and I would like to offer the use of the White House Rose Garden for the wedding and reception."

"Sir! What can I say? I am sure the children will be honored, but I will have to run it by them before I can give you an answer."

"Certainly! Just let me know ASAP, AJ! You can call me at this number…"

Minutes later, AJ found Kara in the garden planting spring onions. After telling her the stunning news, she hit upon the reason for the incredible offer with her simple comment, "Well, it is an election year. Think what that will do for public relations."

To be continued…..


	75. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Saturday, May 13, 2023

1900 EST

The nudist colony

McLean, Virginia

Everyone decided to get together at Jerry and Vicky's to hold that evenings planning session for the wedding. Vicky suggested they might as well have a little fun while planning and volunteered the hot tub. Andi and Jerry were all for the idea, while AJ was just a little leery. Noel said she would be there, but with a swimsuit on. George decided he would stand with Noel on this one, so he bought new trunks. Everyone showed up early in robes and carrying towels.

Jerry and Vicky dropped their robes and slipped into the hot tub as naked as the day they were born. This was normal and natural to them, but AJ turned his head, his face was bright red. George and Noel got in with their swimsuits. George, having eyes for Noel alone, hadn't even noticed what his sister and her fiancé had done.

Andi slipped off her robe and started to climb into the tub when Jerry noticed her tattoo. "Hey, sis, cool tattoo. How long have you had it?"

Turning around so everyone could see, "You really like my, Tigger? AJ and I got ours the night of my high school graduation. AJ, show them yours."

"I don't think they're interested in my ass, Piglet," AJ replied still standing there with his robe on. "My tattoo is a Piglet to match our love names for each other."

"Come on, AJ, show us what a Piglet looks like on someone's butt!" smirked Jerry. "After all Andi wasn't ashamed to show her Tigger."

"AJ, are you ashamed of my Piglet on your tush?" frowned Andi. "I thought you loved having it there to remind you of me."

"I do, Piglet, but does everyone need to see it?" he asked in a hissed whispered. "It's a private thing between the two of us."

"I showed mine!" she pouted. "Our making love is private, not our tattoo's."

"Do I need to break your nose too, AJ?" asked Jerry frowning as he stood up. "I take my sister's honor very personally."

"Calm down, brother, mommie and daddy know about us sleeping together," grinned Andi. "So sit back down before George breaks your nose."

"Yeah, I never thought of that," laughed George. "Thanks for reminding me, Andi."

"Get in, AJ, or there may not be a wedding," warned Andi.

"Alright!" AJ whispered taking off his robe and climbing over the edge of the hot tub.

"So, did you all see his Piglet on his ass?" pointed Andi.

"Yeah!" laughed Jerry. "Vicky, maybe we should get matching tattoos," replied Jerry. "What do you think, sweetheart."

"I love the idea, Jerry," Vicky said pressing herself next to him. "We'll do that when we get home from our honeymoon.

AJ, red all over now, sat down, and pulled Andi down with him.

"So, the first order of business for tonight's meeting is where the wedding will be held!" As everyone looked at Andi oddly, because that had been decided long ago, she explained about the call her dad had received from Vice President Sheffield that day. The infamous six, talked over the offer and quickly reached a unanimous decision to change the location of the event.

"I'm just so excited! A wedding at the White House," laughed Andi. "How do you think we got so lucky?"

"Election year. That will do strange things, every time," replied George.

Later that evening the subject of honeymoons came up. Jerry was the first to jump in with a grin at Vicky, "Well, Cancun has nude beaches, so we thought that would be best for us."

"Oh!" Andi exclaimed and looked at AJ. She had really enjoyed the evening in the hot tub at the commune.

Shaking his head at her, AJ replied, "You know we already have our plans made, Andi. We can't cancel them now. Maybe we could go to Cancun next year."

"So, where are you guys going?" Noel asked, hoping to change the subject from nude beaches. She was still uncomfortable talking about such things.

"We're going to Niagara Falls," AJ told her.

Playing along now, because she knew that their plans were so much more exciting than that, Andi whined, "But, Tigger, that will be so BORING!"

"Piglet, nowhere where there is a bed and you, could ever be boring!" and he winked at his love.

Blushing just a bit, Andi sighed, "Oh, Tigger!" and went to sit in his lap and snuggle with him.

"So, where are you and Noel going, little brother?" Vicky asked.

Sharing a secret smile with Noel, he told the group the lie they had cooked up, "We're off to Hawaii!"

To be continued…..


	76. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Friday, May 19, 2023

1800 EST

Roberts home

Georgetown, Virginia

"Hello, Roberts Residence."

"Hello is Zee there please?"

"This is Zee, who's this?"

"Zee, hi this is Will Chegwidden, I was wondering if you might ...um if you would consider...if you didn't think it was too juvenile now that you have graduated...um would you...I mean might you be interested in going to the prom with me?" he heaved a huge sigh as he finally got it out.

"Will, are you sure you want to ask me instead of some special girl? I mean after all, you've known me my whole life and I can't be very special. Surely someone as handsome as you must have a girlfriend that really wants to go with you. I'd love to, but be sure you aren't going with me to make someone jealous," she smiled.

"Zee, you are special to me, but with you being a year older I thought that I would never have a chance to get you to go out with me. That is why I called I thought that if you said no it wouldn't hurt so much if I couldn't see your face laughing at me...did you just say you would go?"

"Silly, of course, Will, I'd be happy to go with you. I don't know why you men assume that we'd laugh at you for asking us out. I've liked you for a while now, but well it still is frowned upon for the girl to take it upon herself to ask out the gentleman. Maybe growing up the way we did caused our relationship to grow past the friendship stage. But yes, I'd be please to attend your prom with you Will. Just let me know when and if there's a theme."

"It's next Saturday the 27th and the theme is kind of corny but I wasn't on the planning committee. Its Starry Nights, and I have wanted to ask you out for a long time but you are so smart and I have never seen you go out with a 'jock' and thought I wasn't smart enough for you..."

"I usually don't go out with jocks, but in your case, Will, I'm making an exception. Starry Nights, that sounds so lovely. Oh, my next Saturday night, I have a lot of work to do if I'm to look nice for you."

"HA! You're perfect and look nice all the time. I am so glad that you will go out with me...would it be pushing it to ask you out for dinner or a movie some night before the prom?"

"Will, I have to get ready for the prom, next week so I'll make you proud of me. How about one night next week and then after the prom we start dating?"

"That would be great, finals will be over by Tuesday, and so any night after that would be wonderful. What would you like to do? ...Um did you say we could start DATING? I mean like you would go out with me on a regular basis?" he sounded so eager.

"Yes, my darling Will, that's what 'dating' usually means. That is unless you would like to change your mind?" she asked grinning.

The phone slid from his hand and hung up as it hit the floor..."She called me darling!" was the last thing she heard as the phone fell and then silence.

Why did it take boys so long to grow into men? She had waited for him so long and he still wasn't quite ripe yet.

Mackenzie Roberts had lost the fight with her mother over what dress she would wear to Will's prom! She had wanted to wear the incredible creation by Francesca Turner that she would be wearing at her brother's wedding. Harriett was just sure that she would spill something on the dress and that it would be ruined for the wedding. So, she had vetoed the idea and insisted that Zee purchase another dress for the prom.

Mollified that she would be able to get another great dress out of the deal, Zee had finally agreed to that plan. She had purposely picked a very expensive dress for the prom, though, just to show her mom that she was still upset about being over ruled about the dresses.

To be continued…..


	77. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Saturday, May 27, 2023

1800 EST

Roberts home

Georgetown, Virginia

William picked Zee up for the prom and never would he have thought a girl would look so beautiful. Coming down the stairs dressed completely in black he just stared. Zee's dress was off the shoulder with quarter length sleeves, it was fitted to the waist then had a chiffon ball gown bottom. She was wearing black satin shoes to match. William, in his black tux, was glad he had chosen a white rose wrist corsage.

"Gee, you look beautiful, Zee," William said staring at her as she stopped in front of him. "I'll be the luckiest guy there, with you on my arm."

"Thank you, William, you look handsome tonight," smiled Zee. "I'll be the luckiest girl being seen with you."

"Don't forget to have extra pictures made for us. We'll be glad to pay for them," said Harriett, brushing imagined lint from Zee's dress.

"Not to worry, Mrs. Roberts, the order has already been placed," smiled William putting on Zee's corsage. "I'll have her home early."

"Not to worry, just be careful," Harriett said, kissing Zee as Bud came in the room.

"My baby has grown up into a beautiful woman," sighed Bud. "Take good care of her, William."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Roberts. I'll treat her with special care," replied William leading Zee out the door and into the car.

Once at the prom everyone was staring at the happy couple, although they only had eyes for each other. "I'm glad you decided to come with me tonight Zee," said William as they danced to 'Chantilly Lace'.

"I'm glad you ask me, Will, I'm having a great time." laughed Zee. "I love this music."

"I just love holding you close," he said turning red as he realized what he'd just said.

"I like the way you hold me while we dance," smiled Zee trying to put him at ease.

That song ended and the band started playing 'Teddy Bear'. "I love this song, don't you?" asked Zee starting to sing along.

"Are you one of those girls in love with Elvis Presley?" asked William rolling his eyes.

"No, I just love some of his songs," laughed Zee. "I want a nice, normal, man. Let the other girl's dream of Elvis! I'll dream of someone closer to home."

Zee and William danced every dance. She turned down everyone that wanted to cut in on William. The last dance was called and William held Zee close while they played 'Let It be Me'. This time William sang into Zee's ear.

Once the song ended he led her to the car. Then opened the door helping her get seated. Getting behind the wheel he turned to her, "I had a nice time tonight, I hope you did to, Zee."

"I had a wonderful time, Will," smiled Zee as William pulled into her driveway.

"Would you go out with me again? Maybe next weekend?" he asked, nervously.

"I'd love to, what about Saturday night?"

"That would be great! I'll call next week to make plans," he replied, getting out to open the door for her. Walking her to the door he nervously looked around and shuffled his feet.

"Will, are you going to kiss me goodnight, or am I going to have to kiss you?" Zee asked stepping up close to him.

"Uh, well, I was going to kiss you," he looked shocked.

Leaning into him and putting her hand behind his neck she kissed him. "Goodnight, William, don't forget to call me next week," smiled Zee going into the house.

"Night, Zee."

William smiled all the way home. Nodding to his parent's questions about the prom he headed for bed. He lay there thinking about the night and how she had kissed him. Then he thought about the call he had to make so they could go out again next week. And maybe another kiss! He grinned to himself and thought of how each set of parents would react if there were another Chegwidden-Roberts wedding sometime in the future!

He might have found it hard to believe, but miles away the same thoughts were being considered by the Roberts half of that pairing!

To be continued…..


	78. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Monday, May 29, 2023

0900 EST

Memorial Day

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Pandemonium ruled at the Chegwidden home the day of the wedding. Jerry had decided to get ready at home with his family, that way they could all leave for the White House at the same time. William was dressed in a dove gray morning suit with a mauve cummerbund. He was busy trying to get his hair to look just right because Zee was in the wedding party with him. Glancing at Jerry he wished he were wearing a mess dress uniform, he bet that would get her attention. The girls had all taken a bath and curled their hair. The second time Andi came in her parent's bedroom AJ stood there in his boxers. "Girl, don't you know how to knock?" he asked grabbing for his robe. "It's all right, daddy, I've seen AJ in less than that. After all we've been..." "That's enough! I've already heard more than I need to know. Now leave this room and, Andi, try knocking the next time you want to come in," suggested AJ sitting on the bed and shaking his head. "Children, do they ever grow up?" "Up maybe, but away from their parents if were lucky," laughed Kara. "Do you think she'll listen?" "Hell no! She'll be back in twenty minutes with something else she forgot!" declared AJ hurrying to get dressed before another child hit the door again. Finally, the forth time Andi ran into her parents room without knocking she cried, "Mommie, are you sure it's alright if we arrive at the White House in our jeans and T-shirts? I don't want to offend the President." "Darling, she suggested it, not wanting your beautiful gowns to become wrinkled. She has a room ready for the three of you to get dressed and Francesca has already delivered the gowns. Now please let us finish getting ready or we'll be late," sighed Kara. "You know, as excitable as she is and all the chatter from her, I think I'm going to miss that one the most," AJ shook his head. Turning to admire Kara in her sky blue dress, he thought she'd outshine all but his daughters. "You look beautiful, Darlin'." "Thank you, handsome," she smiled. "I suppose you'll like some help putting on you're jacket." "If you don't mind," he nodded. "I seem to be getting old, I have trouble with it these days." Kara lifted the jacket to help AJ slip it on. "Old, my fanny. This thing must weight forty pounds! We need to take some of these medals off, they're the problem," she grinned behind his back, as she pretended to start taking some of the medals from the jacket. "Don't you touch even one of those medals! I earned them and I'll wear them proudly," growled AJ standing straight and taller. "Well, there goes your good conduct medal, mister," laughed Kara making AJ turn and start to glare at her. She winked at him and he hugged her tightly. What a day this was going to be. Douglas, in his room was only half dressed. He was standing staring out the window still blaming himself for Trish's death. Noel slipped in and wrapped her arms around him, "Love hurts, doesn't it, Douggie? I'm sure you tried, but made mistakes like we all do. You'll have to learn to live with them and hope the hurt heals. If you ever need to talk, I'll always be around. I love you, brother. Now do me a favor, and get ready for my wedding. It wouldn't be the same without you." "How did you get to be so wise little sister?" he choked back tears. "I wouldn't miss that wedding for the world. Someday I just might take you up on that talk. Now get out so I can get ready." At the Roberts House, Zee was dressed and ready, "Please can we go now? I don't want to be late." "We'll be on time," smiled Harriett. "Why are you more nervous than your brother whose getting married, today?" "I just want everyone to see my new gown. I also want to see the wedding gowns," she smiled innocently at her mother.Vicky came by to pick up her parents. Becky advised her that the two of them would be going on ahead. Clay wasn't ready yet.

To be continued…..


	79. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Monday, May 29, 2023

0900 EST

Memorial Day

The triple wedding

The White House Rose Garden

Because the brides and all agreed that they wanted their own moment in the spotlight, they would each come down the aisle individually. Since it had originally been Andi's wedding date she would be walked down the aisle first by her father, then he would return down the side aisle to the back of the line while Clayton Webb walked Vicky down, AJ would then escort Noel to the front.

At the White House, the Chegwidden girls were led to a room where Vicky was waiting. All three were excited and dressed in jeans and T-shirts with tennis shoes on. All three girls had their hair up in rollers. "Let's dress first, and then do our make-up and hair. Francesca left three huge bibs that would go all around our dresses," Noel said pulling them out and holding them up. Outside Harm and Mac had made their first appearance as a married couple. "You really got married?" gushed Harriett. "I always knew the two of you belonged together." "Yes, we were married a week ago before a Justice of the Peace. Then spent the past week on our honeymoon," Mac smiled hugging Harriett. "It was kind of strange. It helped us work things out about Trish. We'll always love and miss her, but now have accepted the fact what she did, she did to herself. We tried as parents, but the choices were hers." "In a strange way it brought us together," Harm sadly smiled. "I've loved Mac so long, but just couldn't take that last step. Trish's death showed me how short life was and I didn't want to waste anymore of mine." "Well, isn't that sweet," came a voice from behind. "The two of you finally did it. Finally, got married." Turning Harm replied, "Yes, Madame President, and it took us too long as it was, to admit our love." "Well, congratulations. Love must be in the air. You two and now these three today. Who knows who will be next?" she gave a fake little laugh. "Well, if you'll excuse me I need to check on the brides. The fathers are walking the halls and the mothers are having tea." A few minutes later Harm and Mac were approached by Francesca Turner, she asked, "Is true you are married? You have my congratulations. I wish I could stay and chat, but I must help my sisters." Turning with tears in her eyes she rushed to the nearest bathroom to have a good cry. Harm could have warned her! After all they had been lovers for sometime now. The brides dressed and ready were only waiting for the signal to begin. Francesca had designed all three of the brides' gown, and they were all heavenly to behold. Noel was dressed in an ecru gown that had caped sleeves a sweetheart neckline and an empire waist with a mauve ribbon all in satin covered with lace. At the waist the gown split and fell to her feet in two folds of satin covered with lace. Her headpiece was a crown of flowers with a veil hooked to the back, falling to just below her waist. Her bouquet was the darkest pink and she was wearing ecru stain shoes. Vicky wore an eggshell gown in a Victorian high-necked lace. The lace had a rose design all through it; a satin bodice fitted to her waist was also covered with the beautiful lace. The skirt was chiffon and her bouquet was a medium colored rose. Her veil was the same lace covering her gown and fell to her shoulders. Her shoes matched her dress.

Andi's dress was pure white, off the shoulder, low-necked satin gown covered with lace to the waist, it also had lace medieval sleeves that stop at a point on the knuckle of her middle finger of each hand. Her veil was a held in place with a tiara that had white roses braided in the comb, her bouquet was the palest of pink and her shoes were white satin.

AJ and Jerry would be in dress mess uniforms as would be the fathers' AJ and Bud, the Webb men would be wearing the palest gray morning suits.

To be continued…..


	80. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

The door to the changing room opened and President Latham came in, "My aren't you each just beautiful. Your dresses are wonderful."

"Our sister, Francesca made them for us," Andi informed her. "She's a dress designer here in Washington. She has three boutique's now."

"Really? I'll have to have her design me something one day," smiled Latham. "How's she doing after losing her dear Sturgis?"

"I think she's finally over the loss. She's had her children and grandchildren and then there was all of us to help," grinned Andi pleased to be speaking to the President. "I think she's seeing someone now. She gets all dressed up and goes out."

"Ah a secret lover!" said Latham thoughtfully. "Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"No, Francesca has never brought anyone home to meet us," grinned Andi. "However, when she's ready I'm sure she will."

"Andi, I'm not sure we should talk about Fran without her being here," Noel said. "Where she goes, and who she sees, is her business."

"You're right, my dear," replied Latham. "No more talk of Francesca, only talk of the beautiful wedding. Now if you'll excuse me. I'll go check on things."

Leaving the room Bobbi met Francesca coming down the hall. "Well, it's been along time, Francesca. The gowns are beautiful," she smiled. "I'd like you to design me a dress sometime soon."

"I'd be most happy to, Madame President," nodded Francesca. "I have just the color material that would compliment you, now. I'll put it back, just for you."

"Thank you, dear. That is so thoughtful of you. I'll have you in soon then to get me measured and chose a design," said Bobbie as she walked away smiling.

Francesca grinned thinking of just the piece of material she had when, she met Zee going in the door.

"Zee, do you like your dress?" she asked smiling at the girl's excitement.

"Oh yes! It's beautiful! Thank you, Mrs. Turner," Zee replied. Her dress was a satin under dress and had a sheer material covering. The material started out cream at the top and was swirled with light pink down to mauve at the bottom. It looked as though an artist had dipped his paintbrush in color and as Zee twirled around, he created a dream. Zee had come to tell the brides that their mothers were in place, and all was ready to start.

Leaving the room, Andi peeked at the two cakes in the reception room. 'Oh goody!' she thought. She was getting her raspberry and pineapple wedding cake after all. The next thing she knew was her daddy was waiting to take her down the steps. There were roses everywhere. Stopping and shutting her eyes she took a deep breath. Wonderful! She wanted to remember every moment of today.

"Well, daughter, this is your last chance to change your mind," AJ smiled as he offered his arm to Andi before walking her down the aisle.

She smiled up at him with all the joy she was feeling in her heart there in her eyes, "Oh, daddy, I'm marrying my very own AJ, how could I change my mind? Since mom already has claim to the only other one I ever wanted…" she giggled, "You won't tell him he was my second choice, will you?"

"Your secret is safe with me, daughter, I'll take it to my grave."

"I love you, daddy!" she said as the music began and they started towards her future. AJ handed her off to her AJ with a kiss to Andi's cheek then went back down the side aisle as Clayton Webb escorted Vicky up the main aisle.

"Clay, you don't have to do this, if you don't want to," Vicky told him as he offered her his arm.

"Just because your mother and I aren't speaking, does not mean that I don't want to do this, Vicky."

"But I know that the fight was over us kids and the things we do that you disapprove of."

"Those things don't stop me from loving you, Vicky."

"Just Tom, right?"

"This is not the time to talk of Tom," Clay said with a sad sigh. He had seen his son arrive at the wedding and go immediately to where his mother and sister were talking. Tom looked happy and more rested than that day in the hospital. After spending time with the ladies, Tom had looked for his brother. They shared a few words and a hug and then Tom took his seat without even looking for Clay. That had hurt.

To be continued…..


	81. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

"I wish you could see Tom with MJ, Clay. They truly love each other."

"That is something I have no desire to see, Vicky. Are you ready to do this? You can still change your mind…I mean a Chegwidden?"

She smiled at her stepfather who had been the only father she had ever known because George Woods had died when she was so young. "Love is love, no matter who it is directed at, whether it be two boys or a stepdaughter for a special father. Do you understand, Dad?" she asked.

His heart skipped a beat, it had been several years since she had called him that, "I love you, daughter, let's get you married."

Both nodded at each other as they started down the aisle, two pairs of eyes suspiciously bright. Clay saw Becky in the front row and tried to catch her eye, to share this moment with her, but she wouldn't look at him, she kept her eyes firmly focused on her daughter. Kissing Vicky's cheek, he went to sit next to Becky as was expected of him; still she wouldn't look at him. When his hand brushed hers she quickly pulled hers away.

AJ was once again preparing to escort a daughter down the aisle, but this time it was his baby girl, who was herself carrying a baby. "Noel, are you sure this is what you want? I didn't force this on you, did I?" AJ asked her.

"No, daddy, I love Georgie with all my heart. I only wanted proof that he wanted me for me and not just the baby."

"And he gave you that?"

"Yes, he did. He stole one of my hair ribbons when we were children, and he had kept it all these years. Daddy he carried it with him everyday in his wallet tucked behind his family picture!"

"Carried? Past tense…"

"Well, I am wearing it today as my 'something blue'," she smiled up at her tall father.

"All I want is for you to be happy, Noel."

"I am, daddy, I am." They turned together and on her father's arm she floated down the aisle to where George stood waiting for her. AJ kissed her cheek and then took his place next to Kara who was softly crying. He smiled at her and put his arm around her.

When Chaplain Johnson stepped up to his place under the floral archway, he motioned for the congregation to be seated. Everyone but AJ and Kara and Clay and Becky took their seats. The Chaplain asked, "Who gives these brides to be married?"

In unison all four standing said, "We do," and then they also took their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is not often you have the privilege and honor of witnessing a wedding of this magnitude. It will be a day to remember for the rest of our lives. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join each of these wonderful young couples in holy matrimony. Just so there is not confusion and to make sure we don't marry the wrong bride to the wrong groom, the vows will be done individually."

Chaplain Johnson stepped over to Andi and AJ and their vows had been exchanged he stepped back to the middle and asked Vicky and Jerry to make their promises to each other. Then, last but not least, he had Noel and George repeat the traditional vows.

"Now if the grooms will take their bride's ring…" he waited while Will passed them out, then asked, "Please repeat after me…With this ring, I thee wed, with all my worldly goods, I thee endow." AJ, Jerry, and George's voices rang out clear and happily.

"Ladies if you will take your groom's ring…" and again Chaplain Johnson waited while Zee passed out the boys bands. "Please repeat after me… With this ring, I thee wed, with all my worldly goods, I thee endow." Andi all but sang the words, Vicky was also clearly heard, but Noel was so choked up with the tears of happiness flowing down her face that she could barely whisper the words. George squeezed her hand reassuringly and she thanked him with a shy smile.

To be continued…..


	82. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Grinning at the six of them, the Chaplain said, "I now pronounce you, husbands and wives, you may kiss your brides!" When the kisses were finished, he continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to Andrea and AJ Roberts, Victoria and Jeremy Chegwidden, and Noel and George Webb." The crowd surged to their feet applauding the happy couples. It was one of those perfect moments that just seemed frozen in time.

The crowd was still clapping at the announcement of the newly wedded couples, when suddenly AJ felt something splatter on the back of his neck. Putting his hand back and bringing it around he saw blood. Turning he saw President Latham lying on the ground, her face gone. The Secret Service agents were moving to check on her, but no one else seemed to think much of it at that point. AJ shouted, "Shooter!" Pushing Kara to the ground and jumping across the chair to knock Vice President Sheffield to the ground.

The Secret Service agents sprang into action, dragging the protesting Sheffield away from the panicking crowd. Three secret service men were hit while trying to get Sheffield out of the line of fire. They went down in a spray of blood, causing more screams and panic from women near them when it happened. It was too late to do anything for President Latham, but two men stayed with her body until she could be dealt with.

Because he was a central target, if not a prestigious one like the President and the Vice President were, the gunman took aim on Chaplain Johnson next. The man went down with a bullet right between the eyes. The crowd was in a panic and was running around, instead of getting down on the ground. They were all targets now for the shooter.

As AJ turned to see what was happening in the crowd, he saw Bud Roberts go down as he was heading for his daughter Zee. The shooter was now aiming for anyone in the crowd, now that the prime targets had been removed. Looking around to see if he could see where the shooter was he saw a man in a tree quite a distance from the White House. The man had to be a sharp shooter.

Harm had thrown himself over Mac when the call when out about the shooter. However, Mac still had the kick-ass Marine mentality and pushed him off of her. Pointing towards Zeb Turner and his wife who were protecting their children, she said, "Get those kids out of here, Harm. No more kids die!" Then she was on her feet running towards Bud, whom she had seen go down.

Seeing that he had only been shot in his prosthetic leg and that when she got to him he joked, "I think my leg is broken," she knew he was fine. Bud removed the ruined leg and searched the area for his family. Harriett was with Will Chegwidden and their daughter Zee, taking cover behind a small hedge.

Clayton Webb sprang into action at AJ's words and spun to look where he was pointing. Seeing the gun trained on the crowd he tracked the aim and saw that his son Tom was in the way! Moving as quickly as he could through the panicking crowd, he was too late! Tom took a bullet and hit the ground. In the back of his mind, Clay picked Becky's scream out of the crowd as he reached his son, taking the next bullet aimed at Tom, himself. Clay's shoulder exploded as he landed on top of his precious son.

AJ Roberts had his arms wrapped around his bride protecting her with his body and was looking for his parents. He saw his mother trying to help Clayton Webb and his son, and his father moving even though he had taken a bullet. Seeing Jerry protecting Vicky, he pushed Andi towards her brother and shouted, "take care of her! I am going after the shooter," and he took off, hot on the heels of some of the secret service agents. On the way across the garden he managed to pick up a gun off of a dead agent, hardly breaking stride, and kept on running. Out of the corner of his eye he turned and saw Doug Chegwidden.

To be continued…..


	83. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Doug's police instincts kicked in and he began to move in the direction the shots were coming from. Realizing he didn't have a weapon, he picked up one off of one of the downed Secret Service agents. When he looked over to see someone running beside him, he saw AJ Roberts. Together they went after their goal.

Then Bud saw his son running in the direction the shots were coming from and his heart clutched. He sent up a quick prayer and moved towards Harriett.

Clay fought past the pain in his shattered shoulder and lying next to his son said, "Tom! Please, don't be hurt badly, son. Please god, be okay!"

Gasping, as his breath came back, Tom said, "My side hurts, Dad."

Using one hand pushed back Tom's clothing, Clay saw that his son's wound had only grazed his side and passed through. Pulling Tom to him with one arm, the other just hanging, he hugged his son. "It's alright, son, it's only a flesh wound, and you're going to be fine. Forgive me, Tom. Forgive me for everything bad I ever said or did, I sorry. I almost lost you."

"Dad...your shoulder! You're hurt!"

"I'll make it until the ambulance gets here. I've been hurt worse than this before. I love you, Tom. Where's your Mother? Can you tell if she's alright?" Clay asked looking around for Becky. He had heard her scream, but nothing since then.

Becky Webb was crawling over to her men. Reaching their sides she was overjoyed to see both their eyes open and that they were talking. Then she saw Clay's destroyed shoulder, pulling off her slip she tried to stop the bleeding till help came.

"Honey, I don't think it'll help. I think the bone shattered in the shoulder. This shoulder is pretty much gone. If you'll forgive me I still have one good arm to hug you with. I sorry, Becky, I acted like a fool. I love you, honey, please forgive me."

"I love you too, Clay. One arm is good enough for me, as long as you love our son too."

"I do and I realized how lucky I am to have a wonderful son, like Tom," smiled Clay through the pain. "He must get his goodness from his mother."

"And he learned to love from both of us. Will you accept MJ in his life?"

"Yes, after today I think I can accept MJ. Do you think MJ and his family can forgive me for the things I said?"

"I think if you accept the boys love each other, they will forgive anything. I love you Clay."

"Becky, honey I love you so much. If I act like an old fool again just hit me over the head with one of mother's vase."

"Remind me of that, Tom, when he gets out of line."

"Will do, Mom!" he sighed, glad his parents were back together again, and seemingly his dad was going to accept MJ in his life. Becky had told him that Clay had moved to one of the guest rooms after the incident in the hospital, they talked almost every day and had become closer over this upheaval in their lives.

"I promise you'll never have to remind me again, my beautiful wife," he said trying his best to remain conscious, just before he passed out from the pain he muttered, "From now on my family comes first, and to hell with the rest of the world."

AJ saw the shooter swing his weapon towards his daughter Noel and he screamed, "Noel!" Running in her direction, he stepped in front of her, just as the bullet would have hit her. The bullet struck AJ in the chest and he fell to the ground.

Kara seeing her husband go down, screamed his name, "AJ!" and raced to his side.

To be continued…..


	84. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Noel was already at her father's side, because he had been so close to her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she looked at the spreading bloodstain on his chest. "Oh, daddy! Why did you do that?" she sobbed.

George kept his body between his wife and the area the shots were coming from while she bent over the still form of her father.

"Kara, love you. Take care of chil..."

"Albert Jethro Chegwidden! Don't you go and die on me! Do you hear me, old man? You are NOT to die!"

"Daddy, please don't die we need you. We all love you so much!" cried Andi.

"Dad, don't leave us, stay with us, please," cried Jerry.

"He's died to save me. It's my fault. It's all my fault!" sobbed Noel.

George took her into his arms and rocked her back and forth, there was nothing he could say to her, he loved AJ also.

After Clay passed out from the pain, Becky pillowed his head in her lap as Tom hovered close to them. George called over to his mother to ask about Clay, but he didn't want to leave Noel's side. She was distraught at the fact her father had taken the bullet aimed at her.

Mac was trying to get Francesca Turner out of the garden when another shot rang out. Francesca went down pulling Mac to the ground with her as she fell. Quickly checking to see where she had been hit, Mac saw the bloodstain on her left hip. Ripping the jacket of the dress she was wearing she attempted to stop the flow of blood until the paramedics could get there. It looked like the bullet might have passed clean through Francesca, but she couldn't be sure.

The Secret Service men were slowed somewhat by the constant reports coming in over their headsets. That was how AJ and Doug managed to reach the shooter first. Doug assumed the standard police stance and shouted, "Police, drop the gun!" The shooter swung around and trained his gun on AJ since he didn't know which of them had yelled. He was about to fire when two shots rang out.

One hit the gunman right between the eyes and the other went through his heart. The two shared a brief smile, both knowing that either shot could have been the fatal one, and neither caring which had been in this case. They both wanted to get back to their families.

The rescue crew was just being cleared to enter the garden as Doug and AJ got back. The Secret Service agents had just removed the President's body and after taking one look at the clothes these two were wearing and allowed them passed the checkpoint. Quickly checking everyone that was wounded the EMT's assessed the severities of those injured and Clayton Webb and Admiral Chegwidden were the first to be taken out in the ambulances.

Kara sobbed in relief when the paramedics told her that AJ had a heart beat even though it was it was very faint. She followed as they placed him on a stretcher and headed for a waiting ambulance. George had to hold Noel back when she tried to follow; there was only room for one in the ambulance. "We'll be at Bethesda," Kara called out.

"We'll all be there shortly," George assured her.

In the ambulance, the EMT cut off AJ's dress mess jacket to begin treating him. Hugging the pieces to her, Kara prayed as she had never before. She looked up when the EMT took a moment to speak to her, "How old is your father, Ma'am?"

"That's my husband!" she snapped and then with a sob she said, "He's seventy five."

The waiting room on the surgery floor of Bethesda Naval Hospital was fuller than usual that day, with two such prestigious victims of the White House shooting in surgery at the same time, both families filled the room to capacity.

Some of the women were sobbing and most of the men were walking the floor, "Mom, he'll be alright, after all, he is the Admiral who can handle anything!" consoled Douglas.

Kara sat there rocking back and forth with the pieces of his jacket still clutched to her, when she came in with him the emergency room doctor had looked at AJ's wound and said that something had deflected the bullet. Looking down at his jacket she saw that his SEAL trident was a crumpled bit of metal, showing it to the doctor he said, "That most likely saved his life, Mrs. Chegwidden. The bullet would have gone through his heart if it had not hit that first!"

To be continued…..


	85. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

"That's his SEAL Trident. My Navy SEAL, so strong and sure he is invincible," cried Kara. "I will always treasure this medal."

The children started arriving soon after they had taken AJ and Clay up to surgery. They were all directed to the waiting room where they were now milling around. Becky sat holding tight to Vicky. Tom, after being treated, had gone down to MJ's room to check on him and tell him everything that had happened.

"MJ? Are you awake?" he said softly coming into the room to find his eyes closed. He was so glad that two weeks ago they had taken MJ off of the respirator. The swelling had gone down from the original injury and he could now breathe on his own.

"Yeah, I missed you," replied MJ slowly opening his eyes. "Tom, you've been injured. Are you all right? What happened?"

"I figured it would be all over the news by now, and with as much TV as you watch I thought you would have heard. There was a shooting at the wedding, a sniper was firing into the crowd, killed the president and a few others, and injured a lot more."

"You have blood on you, Tom, how bad is it?" cried MJ. "Come let me see. Who else was hurt, anyone I know?"

"I'm fine, just a flesh wound. Should leave an impressive scar though! Yeah, dad was hurt pretty bad, he is upstairs in surgery now, his shoulder was shattered, and Admiral Chegwidden is dead, or probably will be, he took a shot to the chest. Several others were hit."

"Admiral Chegwidden, dead! That will kill my parents," frowned MJ looking into Tom's eyes. "You're worried about your father aren't you, Tom?"

"Yeah the bullet that hit his shoulder was meant for me, he stepped in front of it. We had a minute to talk before he passed out and we made up, he seems willing to accept you in my life now."

"WOW! Really? He's decided that we are meant to be?" asked MJ wanted to reach out to Tom but there was no way he could. "Tom, hold my hand, please. We've won, at a hard price, and I'm truly sorry your Dad's hurt."

"Yeah, me too," Tom said walking over to the bed and taking MJ's hand in his. Just then all three of MJ's parents came in and saw the blood on Tom.

Mike went up to him and said, "We saw on the news about the shooting, were you hurt?"

"Just a bit, but my dad is in surgery now," Tom replied.

"Is it true that Admiral Chegwidden is dead?" asked Jason with tears in his eyes. "I was his Petty Officer for years then Jen replaced me."

"He took a shot to the chest protecting his daughter. At his age I don't see how he could have made it. They are all upstairs in the surgery waiting room now, but I wanted to come and make sure MJ knew I was okay."

Mike looked to Tom, "Sorry to hear about your dad, Tom. How badly was he hurt? And do you know about my family?"

"Dad's shoulder was shattered by a bullet meant for me, and I think your dad got shot in the leg, but your mom and sister were okay last I saw."

"If you all will excuse me I'm going up to the surgical floor to find out if they brought Dad in," Mike said, "Maybe I can find out about Admiral Chegwidden too."

"Do they need anything, Tom, anything at all?" Jason asked. "If they do be sure to let us know."

"I don't know, Jason, I wanted to come right down and see MJ, so didn't even go into the room with mom and the others."

"I'd like to go, but I bet the room is full," replied Jason looking around. "I'll wait and talk to  
everyone later. Maybe there'll be something we can do for the families."

They all sat to wait it out and turned on the news to see what the reporters were saying about the incident. They saw Vice President Sheffield sworn in as President. 

To be continued…..


	86. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Three hours later Clay's surgeon came out of the swinging doors at the end of the hall and entered the room full of upturned expectant faces, "Mrs. Webb?" he asked and Becky got to her feet.

George jumped to his feet and put his arm around his mother's shoulders, after seeing the grim look on the doctor's face.

"Doctor? How is Clay? It was only his shoulder, right? He is okay?" she pleaded.

"Ma'am, would you please come to my office so we can talk?" the doctor asked her.

"Anything you have to say can be said here, Doctor, everyone in this room is family," Becky told him bracing herself for the worst.

"If you are sure, Ma'am?" at her nod, he continued, "Mr. Webb came through surgery fine and will be in the recovery room soon, however there was so much damage to the shoulder that we couldn't save his arm," he paused for this news to sink in. "His prognosis for recovery is good, and you will be able to see him soon."

Becky sank back against her son, Clay would be devastated! He always prided himself on his looks and now this, but at least he was alive so that was better than what she had first thought when she saw the doctor's face. 

"Mom, are you all right? Do you need some water or a place to lay down?" asked George as Vicky came running over to help George care for their mother.

"No, I'll be fine. I want to be ready to see your father when they let me go to him. You children stay here and wait for word about AJ, I hope that the length of time he has been in OR is a good sign not a bad one. Also someone needs to go tell Tom that Clay is out of surgery, I am sure he is with MJ."

"I'll do that for you Mom, if you promise to sit down," George said watching Becky with a worried frown on his face. "I'll be right back and maybe Tom will come with me."

"Don't take him from MJ until they let all of us see your father, dear. I know he didn't want to even come to the wedding for not wanting to be away from him for that long."

"How about I let him make that decision for himself?" smiled George. "He seems to have grown up a lot lately."

She gave a faint smile and said, "Yes he has, hasn't he? Okay, George, what ever you think is best."

Kissing his mother he whispered, "Love you, mom, be right back."

She smiled at him and said, "Love you too, darling."

George headed for MJ's room. Opening the door and going inside, he said, "Sorry, to intrude everyone, hello MJ. Tom, dad's out of surgery and it isn't good. He lost his left arm. They tried to save it, but there was too much damage and they had to remove it. Mom is taking it pretty well, but dad is still in recovery. Just wanted you to know, little brother."

"Is it true that Admiral Chegwidden is dead?" Jason asked before George could leave.

"When I left, he was still in the operating room. He took a direct hit to the chest. I'm afraid that's all I know," George said placing his hand on the grieving man's shoulder. "Don't give up  
hope, his family hasn't."

Mike arrived in the waiting room just minutes after George had left, he was just in time to see his brother and his wife enter the room. Bud was walking with crutches because his prosthetic leg had been destroyed, but other than that, both looked fine. "I'm glad to see you both are okay!" Mike said as he hugged them carefully so as not to knock him over. "Has there been any word on Admiral Chegwidden?"

"Daddy, will be alright, I won't have it any other way," announced Andi still in shock. "Do you think my pretty white wedding dress will ever come clean?"

AJ looked at his bride and took her in his arms, "I'm sure your father will be fine and so will your dress Piglet."

To be continued…..


	87. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

"What if he dies, AJ? What will I do without my daddy?" sobbed Andi. "I haven't been the best of daughters, but I've loved him so much and I wonder if he knows that?"

"Of course he does, darling. Didn't you have a talk with him just before you came down the aisle? I thought I saw the two of you talking..."

"Andrea Cheg...Roberts! I will not hear you talk about your father that way! Of course he is going to live, and of course he knows you love him!" Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb said as she walked into the waiting room in time to hear Andi's cry. "AJ Chegwidden is invincible! He has come through worse than this and lived to tell about it!" she exclaimed, going over to Kara who still sat there rocking AJ's jacket. "Kara? What have you got there?"

"It's AJ's jacket, the doctor in the emergency room said that his trident save his life...that if it hadn't deflected the bullet then it would have went through his heart."

"Dad's SEAL Trident saved his life?" Douglas asked, walking over and trying to take it from his mother. "He was so proud of this and being a SEAL. Never leave a man behind," he paused and looked over at AJ Roberts, "Maybe I joined the wrong force."

Kara clutched the jacket and wouldn't let it go, not even when it was her own son trying to take it, she just rocked the jacket back and forth.

An hour later the nurse came into the waiting room and said that Clay could start having visitors. George and Tom had come into the waiting room and were there with the rest of the family when the nurse came in. She smiled and said, "Now, I know that you will all want to see him, but we can only allow two people in at a time and you are only to stay for five minutes. He is only supposed to have one set of visitors an hour, but since you are all here now I will let you all see him. However, then we will have to go back to those regulations. Who will be going in first?"

As much as Becky wanted to rush in and be by her husband's side her first thought was always for the children, "George and Vicky you two should go in first so that you can get on with your honeymoons. Tom and I can go in after you two take off."

"Are you sure you don't care, mother?" George asked knowing how badly his mother wished to see his father. "We can wait if you need to go first and would understand."

Becky bit back her answer and tried to keep from crying, "No, you children go first, I can wait." 

Once his brother and sister had left the waiting room, Tom put his arm around his mother, "Mom, that was one of the most selfless things I have ever seen! I know how much you wanted to go in there first to see dad. Why is it that you always put our needs ahead of your own?"

"Because that is what you do when you are a parent, Tommy. I love all of you so much and knew that George and Vicky wouldn't leave the hospital until they had seen their father so they needed to be first."

"Mom, they may have seen dad, but Jerry and Noel haven't heard about their father yet. Do you really think that any of them will leave till they know about Admiral Chegwidden?"

"Oh! I didn't think of that!" Becky sighed; she could have been in there with Clay right now!

On the walk to ICU George and Vicky held hands knowing that their father would be terribly upset once the realized he had lost his arm. Going in the room the nurse was just straighten up things. They slowly walk over to the bed.

"Daddy? Can you hear me?" Vicky asked stepping close to the still form in the bed. 

"Becky, that you?" Clay asked groggily.

"Dad, its George and Vicky. Mom will be in soon with Tom. We just wanted to tell you we loved you very much," George said with tears in his eyes to see his father laid so low. "We all love you, dad."

"Dad, please hurry home to us. Mom needs you the most," cried Vicky. "She would be lost without you around to love her."

"Becky, love her."

"We know you do, dad! Please get well quick, okay?" Vicky begged.

Leaving the ICU, they had just got outside in the hallway and Vicky broke down. George held his sister until she had finished sobbing. "George, this will kill dad!"

To be continued…..


	88. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

"No, Vicky, we'll all be there to help him adjust. Now let's get back so mom can see him." He led her back to the waiting room and she went into Jerry's arms. Noel held her arms open and George walked into them, turning, "Mom, he's asking for you."

Becky jumped to her feet, and then remembered that Tom was supposed to go with her, turning she held out her hand for him. He smiled at her and took her hand; they walked down the hall together.

Entering the room, Becky went up to the bed, "Clayton Neville Webb do you know how much you scared me?" 

"Becky, love you," Clay weakly whispered.

"Oh, darling! I love you too! Tom's here, darling..." she motioned for Tom to come forward.

"Hey, dad."

"Take care of mom," he requested softly.

"Hell no, dad! That's your job! You get well and take care of her yourself! I have MJ to care for," Tom told his father.

Becky added, "Clayton Webb you are NOT getting out of taking care of me for the rest of your life that easy! You get well, do you hear me!"

"My Becky, will try," he whispered softly. "My arm, gone?"

"Yes, Clay it is, but you can hold me with one you know. I love you, darling, please remember that!" she told him gently as she kissed him.

"Gone, Becky," he whispered before his medication took effect and he fell asleep.

"Oh, Tom, he is going to take this hard!" Becky cried.

"He'll be all right, mom. He's the strongest, bravest man I know! He'll get through this," Tom reassured her with his arm around her shoulders.

In OR 4 the surgeon worked to repair Admiral Chegwidden's collapsed lung. He got into the chest and realized that from the damage that he saw, it was not going to be possible. Although he hated it, the doctor knew that he would have to tell the family that the Admiral would lose the lung. However, at seventy-five the man was in incredible shape and could function well without it. He had lost a lot of blood while waiting for the EMT's to arrive. Blood transfusions were set up and he was wheeled into recovery. Two hours after Clay came out of surgery, AJ did also.

"Is there someone here for the Chegwidden, family?" a doctor asked looking around the full waiting room.

Kara didn't seem to hear the doctor.

"Mommie, the doctor said Chegwidden. It's about daddy, answer him hurry before he leaves!" yelled Andi.

"Then I can assume the Chegwidden Family is in this waiting room," the doctor replied glancing over at Andi thinking she definitely needed a tranquilizer.

"Mommie, are you all right? Jerry, I think we need a doctor for mommie, I think she's in shock," Andi cried looking around the waiting room for help.

At that point all eyes turned to Kara just as Mac gave her a shake, "Kara! The doctor is here with news about AJ! Come on, stand up now and let's hear what he has to say!" Mac helped Kara to her feet and placed her in front of the doctor with her arm still around Kara's shoulders.

"We are all family here, Doctor," Jerry said stepping forward when his mother still didn't respond. "How is my father?"

"He's DEAD! I knew it! I killed him!" Noel screamed and fainted. She hit the floor before anyone had a chance to try and catch her.

Seeing her child fall to the floor is what finally snapped Kara back to the present, she rushed over to her side and cried, "Doctor, please do something! She's pregnant!"

Douglas ran over and picked up Noel to lay her on one of the couches, then yelled for someone to get him some water. Vicky took off and come back with a paper glass of water and paper towel. He  
gently bathed his sister's face and he handed the towel back to Vicky.

Doctor Rubinstein looked the family over and saw Kara; going over to her he knelt down in front of her and took her hands, "Are you Mrs. AJ Chegwidden?"

To be continued…..


	89. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

"Yes, and this is my daughter!" Kara told the doctor forgetting that he was probably there with news about AJ.

"Nurse! Some smelling salts quickly," order the doctor and once she handed them to him he broke them open and stuck them under Noel's nose. Quickly Noel became awake enough to fight the smell and soon opened her eyes. "Now, young lady, I want you to have a seat and someone get her a glass of water."

"Your daughter will be fine, Mrs. Chegwidden, and so will your husband," he felt it better to tell it to her in one breath before they all passed out. "I'm afraid your husband did lose his left lung but his is a very strong man for his age. I don't foresee any problems as long as infection doesn't set in. He is strong and this will slow him down only a little. Naturally there will be a limit to what he can do, but he has a good life ahead of him. He is in recovery now and it won't be long until you will be able to see him."

Kara smiled up at the doctor as he gave the good news, "I hope those activities you think he will have to stop won't be running or sex, doctor! He wouldn't stand still for cutting back on either of those!"

"That's true!" Jerry laughed!

"I don't know any news, yet Mike, we're just getting here," Bud said sadly. "Come on in with us as a family."

"But I don't want to intrude."

"We're all his JAG family and he would want us there," Bud said, all choked up. "He's like a father to me and I want to be there to find out what happens. Come on, brother, let's go and be with the family." The trio walked into the room just in time to hear Kara's comment.

"Well I don't see why he should have any problem with a healthy sex life, however there will be no more running for the Admiral," replied Dr. Rubinstein.

"I hope that you plan on telling him that, Doctor. And then trying to enforce it!" Kara grinned.

Bud, grinning because if she was asking the doctor those two questions, then the Admiral was going to live. Standing by, waiting for the doctor's answer and to find out how badly he was hurt, he put his arm around Harriett.

"I won't have to enforce it, Mrs. Chegwidden, he won't have the breath to run. He'll find that out the first time he tries," the doctor says to the family. "I would advise that someone be with him to help him back home with oxygen."

"You don't know my husband very well Doctor. If there's a way he'll do it!" Kara smiled gently, "He was a SEAL you know..." hugging the jacket to her.

"That was a long time ago, Mrs. Chegwidden, and he had two lungs at the time," remarked the doctor. "His age and one lung will make the difference."

"Again, Doctor, you don't know my husband. How soon may I see him?"

"As I said, just as soon as he is moved to a room. However he won't be able to speak," advised the doctor. "He'll be on a respirator for awhile to help him breathe. He will know you and will be aware of everything going on around him."

"Thank you, doctor," Kara sat back down to wait again. It seemed like she had been doing that for a very long time today.

"Mommie, can we get you something to eat or drink? I know you didn't eat breakfast this morning and nothing since," Andi said looking at her mother worriedly. "You won't be strong enough to help daddy if you're down sick yourself."

"Andi's right, mom, let us get you something we can bring it back here for you," suggested Jerry. "If you won't leave this room then the food will come to you."

"I couldn't eat, you kids go ahead though, I just want to wait 'til I can see your father."

"Excuse me, Kara, but you really need to eat. Why just ask Harriett how she kept her strength up waiting for me to come back from Afghanistan," interrupted Bud. "If you'd let us go and bring back food for everyone, it would be an honor."

"They'll be letting us see AJ soon, would you want to be gone then, Bud? I think that he would want to see all of you..."

To be continued…..


	90. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

"He will want to see his family first, Kara. Let Buddy go and get everyone some food, he can see AJ when he gets back," Harriett suggested.

Kara nodded that it was okay, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to eat anything.

"What would everyone like?" Bud asked getting out a pen and piece of paper. "One at a time please it's hard writing with these crutches."

"Oh, daddy Roberts, this is so wonderful of you! I just have to hug you," cried Andi and before anyone had a chance to stop her she grabbed him and both fell to the floor. "Oh, now look what I've done. Daddy Roberts, I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?"

"Don't worry about it Andi, no one was hurt. AJ, would you help her up please?" Bud gritted through his teeth since Andi's knee was in his groin. "Give me a minute and I'll have Mike help me up. No damage done." 

Once everyone was back up on their feet, Jerry suggested that instead of going out for food that they just order pizza. Harm reminded them that he would like vegetarian and opened his wallet to contribute to the pizza fund. Bud went and placed the order and they promised delivery in forty-five minutes.

Doug walked over to his mother, "Mom, you will need to try and eat, if just for Dad. He'll need to see that you're strong. If you haven't eaten you'll be weak and could faint. That would do Dad more damage than any bullet or lost lung."

"All right, Doug, I'll try."

"Admiral Chegwidden has been moved into a room now," said a small nurse that had entered the waiting room. "Who from his family is going back to see him."

"We are all his family," Jerry spoke up causing the nurse to open her eyes wide in surprise at the number of people in the room.

"Well," she gulped as she quickly counted and found that there were twenty people in the waiting room! "Only two can go back at a time, he's in room 1239," and she hurried off. 

"Mom, you go back there and stay, and we'll come back one at a time. If Dad can't talk, then you'll  
understand him better than anyone," suggested Jerry helping her up off the couch. She was shaking so hard Jerry had to hold on tight to her. "Who's going with Mom, and they had better be strong."

"I'll go with her," Doug said stepping forward to take his mother's arm. He led her down the hall until they got to the room that AJ was in. "Ready, mom?"

At her nod he opened the door and they went in. The sight of the mighty AJ laid low was a hard one for both of them to take, but Doug felt his mother's knees almost give way. "Be strong, mom, he needs you to be."

She straightened her shoulders and approached the bed, "AJ? My darling?" she called softly.

Slowly opening his eyes he could see her face in his blurred vision. After a moment that vision cleared. Lifting his hand slightly off the bed for her to take it he blinked twice.

"My darling, you're fine! The doctor said that you would be out of the woods soon. I told him that you would be back running in no time, but he didn't believe me!" she grinned at him sadly.

"Hey, dad," Doug said standing on AJ's other side.

AJ turned his head to where he could see his son and winked to let him know he knew he was there. Turning back to Kara he squeezed her hand weakly.

"I love you, AJ. Please don't give up on me!" Turning to Doug she said, "You should have your brothers and sisters come in so they can take off on their honeymoons, Doug." 

"Okay, mom," he said. Leaning over he kissed his father's forehead and said, "I'll be back later to see you, dad. Hang in there."

Doug entered the waiting room and motioned for Jerry and Vicky to take their turn seeing AJ.

To be continued…..


	91. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Walking down the hallway Jerry dreaded going in. He had never seen his father have much more than a cold. Now here he was fighting for his life. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to this man who had raised him as his son, just as he had Jerry's sister Andi. AJ had given them his name and loved them, making no difference between his natural children. Going into the room with all the machines going and seeing his mother holding his  
father's hand. He led Vicky to the other side of the bed. "Dad, it's Jerry and Vicky. We just wanted to come back and tell you we loved you. When we get home, I'm going to expect to see you on your feet giving mom a hard way to go."

AJ slightly nodded. Squeezing Kara's hand to let her know he understood Jerry.

"He wants you to know that you better bring him back something nice from your trip...and I am pretty sure that does not include another grand child just yet!" Kara grinned and AJ looked up at his wife and winked, then weakly closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them again to look at his son, he  
gave him a wink too.

Jerry leaned over and kissed his father's forehead, "We'll be by to check on you tomorrow, dad, so be up and ready to run these halls."

Going around he kissed his mother, "If you need anything at all, we'll be at the Willard. Just call and  
let us know. I love you, Mom. Take care of the old man."

"Your father is not OLD, Jerry! He's seasoned!" Kara grinned. "You two have a grand wedding night! Do your father and I proud!" She laughed when she saw Vicky blush. Even though the two lived in a nudist colony Vicky was still a bit uncomfortable thinking of anyone her parent's age...or older, having sex!

"We'll do our best, Mom, but keeping up with you and dad is going to be a job. That's one we'll enjoy working on right, Vicky?" he teased.

Blushing again she just nodded.

"We're going to leave now, Mom. Do you want AJ and Andi or William back here next?" Jerry asked taking Vicky's hand.

"Send back Andi and AJ, darling, so they can get going on their honeymoons too."

"All right, but if you need us just call," replied Jerry leaving with his new bride. Going back down the hallway and into the waiting room Jerry motion to AJ and Andi, "Mom said that you were next."

Andi held AJ's hand tightly and walked down the hallway. Going into the room was one of the hardest things she had ever done. But for daddy she could do it. Walking in with tears in her eyes she saw mommy on one side so she and AJ walked to the other. "Hello, daddy, it's Andi and AJ, can you hear me? I wanted to tell you how much I loved you, daddy. My two AJ's are  
my favorite men."

AJ turned his head and saw his daughter with her new husband, his namesake. So many things to say, but he was so groggy. If only he could tell his children and wife how much he loved them. He tried to lift his hand to touch Andi, but she didn't see because she was staring into his eyes. Blinking his eyes and trying again, this time Andi looked down just as his hand fell back on the bed. Picking it up, she laid it against her cheek, and then kissing it laid it back down. "I know you love me daddy. I've always known. You have always been there for all of us and we've known it."

"Sir, don't you worry about Andi, I'll take good care of her and love her with all my heart. You just rest and get well, so you'll be on your feet when we get back from our honeymoon!" AJ said as he bent over his father-in-law and squeezed his hand. 

"Mom, you know where we'll be, if you need us. Daddy, we'll see you tomorrow. We love you both." Andi grabbed AJ hand and almost ran from the room. Quickly going back to the waiting room she sent George and Noel back to see their father. 

To be continued…..


	92. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Noel and George slipped down the hallway, with George's arm around Noel. They went inside the room and Noel swayed, but George held her tight. "Mr. Chegwidden, its George and Noel. Sir, it's an honor to be your son-in-law, and I promise to care for Noel the rest of my life, just like you have your wife."

"He can't speak right now George, but I am sure that he knows that you love her. Could we leave Noel alone a minute with her father and might I have a word with you in the hall?" Kara asked.

Noel looked up startled at this request from her mother, she was afraid of what she had to say to George in private.

"Yes, Mrs. Chegwidden, what can I do for you," once they were in the hall George asked.

"Noel and I had a long talk this morning, you do understand that she is very worried about tonight?" Kara asked gently.

"Yes, Ma'am, I afraid I do. You needn't worry I won't push anything on her. We'll take our time until she's ready. It's my fault that she's afraid, so I'll wait and be patient until she's ready," George explained. "Ma'am, I can't tell you how sorry I am about all that happened that night, but I do love Noel."

"I know you're sorry, George. I just want you to know that my daughter loves you very much and she trusts you as well. Take it slow and easy and let her set the pace. I'm sure that if you love her you'll understand her fear and be gentle with her." Kara hugged George to let him know that she did understand his love for her daughter.

"I appreciate your trust in me, Ma'am. I hope to live up to it," George said hugging Kara back.

"Just love her George!" she said and led the way back into AJ's room.

AJ looked up at George and then over at his daughter who was expecting his first grandchild. Noel picked up his hand and kissed it, "Dad, I love you. Thank you for my life. I would rather you hadn't risk your own, but knowing you as I do, I know you would do no less. If our  
child is a son we'll name him after you. Without your love he wouldn't be around."

"Darling, that should make Clay happy, AJ Webb," grinned Kara looking up at George. "It's about time the two families put the feud behind them now we're one family."

"Yes, Ma'am, I agree. And after what happen to dad, he should just be glad to be alive," responded George.

Gazing at Kara, AJ squeezed her hand and gave her a questioning look. "Darling, he was hit by the sniper saving his youngest son, Tom. Clay lost his arm," explained Kara.

AJ thought of all the times he and Clay had fought and how, now, they each had two children married to each other. With a grandchild on the way, too. Both warriors brought low by a sniper. Tears rolled down his cheeks for his old rival and he closed his eyes.

"You better leave now children, and have William and Francesca come in. He's getting tired and after them I think he needs to rest. If he's going to heal, he needs plenty of rest."

George helped Noel out of the room and down the short hallway to the waiting room and sat down next to her. "William and Francesca next and then Kara said no more for now. He's getting tired and needs his rest."

Will pushed Francesca into the room in her wheelchair, because of the shot that grazed her hip she wasn't able to walk. "Pop?" Will said when he came into the room to see his father's eyes closed.

Weakly opening his eyes he saw William, his baby. As tired as he is he squeezes Kara's hand. She'd know what to do.

"He's awake, Will, he was just resting his eyes between visitors. Darling, Francesca is here too. You will have to look down a bit to see her, she was hurt slightly today, but will be alright, so there is no need to worry!"

"Si Papa, I am fine, and just wanted to wish you the same. Please get well quickly!"

Kara looked at her youngest son and said, "All these visitors are a bit much for him right now. I know the others want to see him, but could you tell them not to expect a response? Just have them wish him well?"

"I will, mom." 

To be continued…..


	93. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Monday, May 29, 2023

2000 EST

Memorial Day

Willard Hotel

Suite 612

At the door to suite 612 at the Willard Hotel, AJ swept Andi up into his arms and carried her across the threshold. "I love you, wife!" he said as he kissed her and then set her on her feet in the room.

"You're too good to me, Tigger. What would I have done without you today? And as it turns out my Tigger is a hero. You've always been a hero to me," Andi said giving him a big hug. "But look at my beautiful wedding dress, its ruined."

"Darling, I will always remember it as it looked when you came down the aisle to me. Don't worry about it I am sure that Francesca will be able to find a way to fix it."

"What an awful wedding day. Everyone got shot. Poor daddy, I hope he gets well soon. And your poor daddy got his leg shot out from under him. Good thing it wasn't his good leg," Andi sighed. "Vicky's daddy lost an arm, and the President is dead. I was just talking to her, Tigger! Poor Franny got shot in the leg, or hip, or somewhere, around there. So much blood,  
I'll probably have nightmares of daddy getting shot forever."

"Just always remember the heroes that we saw today, Piglet! Your father saved the Vice President's life and Noel's and who knows how many others when he shouted that there was a shooter and got people down! Then Mr. Webb saved Tom's life, and your brother Doug was a hero too! If you remember those things the nightmares won't be so bad, and I will always be right there with you to take care of you and comfort you when you have nightmares, my darling Piglet."

"You've always been there for me, Tigger. What would I ever do without you? I have loved you for so long it would have killed me if something had happened to you, my love," Andi cried throwing herself in his arms. "Promise me you'll always be there for me."

"I love you too, Piglet and I will always be there for you, my love! Now how about we get you out of that dress and get this wedding night on the road?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Does Tigger want his Piglet," she teased unbuttoning his jacket and sliding it off his shoulder and on the floor. "Now you take something off of Piglet."

He reached up his hands and gently unzipped her dress, sliding it off of her shoulders and letting it pool around her feet. "Your turn again, my love."

Unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the floor she teased, "Tigger's, turn again."

He undid the front clasp of her bra and tossed it aside, proud that he had mastered that trick with just one hand. Smiling because he was pleased with himself, he told her, "Nope, it's your turn!"

Unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his slacks she caressed his erection. Then unzipping his slacks she knelt only to find his shoes and socks still on. Looking up at AJ she said, "Feels like old times, doesn't it?"

Grinning at her he said, "Yes, are you sure you didn't do it on purpose?" and he toed off his shoes and lifted his feet for her to remove his socks. Then he helped her to stand in front of him again as he smoothed her panties off of her hips and down her shapely legs. She stood there before him in just her high heels, and garter belt.

Propping her foot on a chair she grinned, "You never got a chance to take my garter off in all the excitement. Want to do it now, Tigger."

"Actually I think I would like to make love to you with it on, my darling Piglet!" he leered at her.

"Well Tigger, whatever turns you on sweetie," she grinned. "What about the high heels? Want them on or off?"

"Whatever my Piglet likes!" he answered her as he pulled his T-shirt over his head. While he was doing that she kicked off her shoes and when AJ was surprised at the sight that awaited him when he looked back at his wife. She was on her hands and knees on the bed wiggling her little Tiggered tush at him. "Andi, what ARE you doing?" he demanded of her. 

To be continued…..


	94. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

"Well, Tigger, we have only ever been with each other and I wanted tonight to be special. So, I was talking to Vicky about trying something new. She suggested this!" Andi told him looking expectantly over her shoulder at him and wiggling her butt again.

Horrified, AJ could barely speak; he finally managed to ask her, "Andi, you want me to take you in the ass?"

"Oh, Tigger, GROSS!" she looked equally as horrified now. "No! She suggested trying it 'doggy-style'!"

"Oh! Yeah that sounds like it could be fun!" AJ cheered up quickly.

"I thought you might like something new on our honeymoon, Tigger," Andi grinned giving her tush another wiggle for good measure. "Come on, Sailor, try it while it's hot."

"Andi, you know I have to get you wet," replied AJ. "Remember what happened our first time together. It doesn't matter what style you try you still have to be prepared, or it'll hurt you, Piglet."

Falling on her back spread-eagle Andi encouraged him, "Then do your thing, Tigger. I definitely don't want any pain on my wedding night."

Laughing, AJ climbed in bed, "Anything to please my new bride. Believe me, it will be my pleasure."

Giggling, Andi pulling him to her, "Not all your pleasure, husband. A lot of it will be mine."

AJ kissed her long and deep, but Andi had learned how to play dueling tongues. He cupped her soft white breasts and caressed her nipples until they became hard. Kissing his way down her neck, he nipped her shoulder before taking a nipple into his mouth. Sucking hard she reached for his head as though to hold him there forever. Caressing his neck and broad shoulders, she moaned when he switched nipples. He covered the wet one with his hand while his other hand slowly caressed her body down to that sweet place between her legs. Gripping his shoulders she cried out, "Tigger, please now!"

"Soon, my Piglet, soon," he said, his breath caressing her wet nipple, causing a shiver to run through her body. AJ used her clit as his play ground, causing her to twist and squirm. Slipping his finger inside he could feel that she was indeed very wet and ready for their loving. While pumping two fingers in and out of Andi he asked, "Are you ready to experiment, my Piglet?"

"Yes, oh yes, my Tigger. Please let's make love now. I need you so!" replied Andi taking a nip from AJ's shoulder just to let him know she was more than ready.

"Get on your knees, Piglet, if you're sure you want to try this," whispered AJ reaching for the pillows for her comfort.

Turning back around Andi was on her knees rocking back and forth. "Come on, Tigger, let's have it. Put it in, now!"

Shaking his head, AJ placed the pillows beneath her stomach, "Now fold your arms and lay your head on them, Piglet."

Turning to look at him she asked suspiciously, "Have you done this before."

"No, my precious, Piglet. However, I've listened to the other guys and looked at books," explained AJ. "Darling, you know I would never cheat on you."

"Alright then," smiled Andi laying as he'd told her. "I'm more than ready now, Tigger."

Checking once again and finding that to be the truth, AJ pressed himself into her entrance and slowly slid inside.

"Oh, Tigger! This does feel different, but wonderfully so! Hurry, faster and harder," demanded Andi.

AJ began to move inside her, following her demand. The feeling was incredible. Holding her hips, he rocked her back and forth. Andi couldn't stand it any longer so she started helping AJ by slamming her sweet tush back into him as he thrust forward. Soon their sweat slick young bodies had built to an overwhelming crescendo. The orgasm took them to a rapture they'd never known. AJ fell over and caught Andi to him. They were so exhausted, they feel asleep, and didn't awake until morning.

"Darn, we didn't get to try the other positions Vicky told me about!" pouted Andi when the hotel wake up call jarred them awake.

"We'll have plenty of time, Piglet. It's our honeymoon, remember?" laughed AJ.

"But I don't remember how to do them now!" Andi cried.

"AH...well...that's alright, Piglet. See…I kind of bought a book on such things," AJ said blushing.

"Oh, I love you, Tigger! You always think of everything!"

To be continued…..


	95. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Monday, May 29, 2023

2000 EST

Memorial Day

Willard Hotel

Suite 650

In the bathroom of suite 650, George removed his tux, leaving only his boxers on under his robe. Then Noel headed toward the bathroom when George asked, "Need any help, darling?"

"No, thank you, it's easy to get out of," she smiled shyly and took her overnight bag. Noel came out wearing a bright yellow gown and robe.

"Darling, I ordered us some food. I thought you should eat," George said with a worried look on his face. "After all, your father is going to be fine, now. You must think of the baby."

"Please, Georgie, I'm not hungry. After all that's happened today, I'd just like to go to sleep," Noel said, without looking at her new husband.

"Alright, if that's what you want, darling. Let me put this cart outside," George replied, pushing the uneaten food out the door. Turning, he found Noel standing on the other side of the bed playing with the belt on her robe. George yawned, talking off his robe leaving on only his boxers, "Well, it's been a long day. I'm tired too. Sleep wouldn't hurt, since we're leaving early in the morning." He pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed, still waiting for Noel to get in.

Quiet and pale, he could tell she was nervous, and she had every right to be. "Darling, come to bed. We don't have to make love until you're ready. I would like to just hold you tonight," George said with wishful eyes. "I promise, I won't hurt you, Noel. My love, I only want to hold you safely throughout the night."

Slipping off her robe she climbed into bed and his arms. "I'm sorry, Georgie. I still remember that night, and how it felt."

"I'm sorry too, Nono. I would give anything if I could change that night. I promise you, I'll never drink again," George said, rubbing his cheek in her hair. "Alcohol can do more harm than just the accident with Tom, MJ, and Trish. It can hurt the people you love most."

"You don't have to give up drinking for me, Georgie," Noel softly replied. "Just drink in moderation, please."

"Noel, you didn't fight me that night, why?" asked George confused. "I had no scratches or bruises and I know what a scrapper you are from the way you broke dad's nose! You could have gotten away. Did I misjudge the situation?"

"No, I didn't fight you, Georgie," Noel said with tears flowing down her cheeks. "As bad as it was, it was you I was with. I just wanted one thing. I wanted you to say my name. I wanted you to know who was in your arms that night. I wanted you to know it was me, you were making love to."

Wiping away the tears he whispered, "Darling, that wasn't making love. That was rape, pure and simple. I can remember the smell of your hair and wanting to taste your skin. I wanted YOU. Surely I called out your name? I do nightly in my dreams, waking myself up. Noel, sweet Noel, I'm so sorry. I wanted you so badly, and I took you by force. Please forgive me, someday."

"Just hold me like you promised, Georgie," she replied gripping his shoulder. "I've already forgiven you, now I have to forget."

Holding her gently in his arms they whispered back and forth of the events of the day. It had indeed been a long and trying day for both families. "Noel, may I kiss you goodnight?" asked George hoping she would say yes. "Just a simple kiss goodnight."

"Yes, I think I'd like that. I enjoy your kisses very much," she admitted.

"And I love yours, my sweet Noel. They are the stuff dreams are make of," he whispered just before covering her mouth.

Since Noel wasn't afraid of kissing George she gave herself over completely. After a while she felt his erection pressing against her hip. She pulled away with fear in her eyes.

To be continued…..


	96. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

"Noel, my love, I can't control my body's reaction to it's need for you. Just like I can't control my heart's love for only you, darling. I promise you, I'll not touch you unless you want me to."

She went back into George's open arms and continued to kiss him until her body began to ache. She gripped his arms as she pressed her body closer to his. 'Why doesn't he touch me?' she thought. But George held back sticking to his promise though desire raged through his body. Running her hands over his chest and entwining her fingers in the thick mat of hair there, she gently pulled. Still George held back. Pressing her body as close to his as possible, she slid it up and down his. Still George retained a grip upon his burning desire for the woman in his arms.

"Georgie, I want you! My body is ready to take you now…Feel!" Taking his hand in hers she ran it over her breasts where her hardened nipples begged for his hands and mouth..."and here,"...moving his hand between her thighs so he could feel how wet she was. "Mother explained to me that these were signs a woman is ready to make love. I love you, Georgie and want you."

Smiling tenderly, George removed her gown, and replied, "In a bit, but first I want to feast upon your beauty my love." Kissing her, he cupped her breasts as she moaned. Rolling her hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger she gripped his back and gasped when he covered the other nipple with his mouth. Sucking hard on one nipple while his fingers played with the other until she wanted more. Sliding down the bed, he spread her legs, as he lowered his mouth to her wet folds. She was wet, truly wet, with such an intoxicating nectar. Caressing her clit over and over with his tongue, she cried out, "Please, Georgie, please make love to me now."

"Be patient, Nono. All good things come in time," he replied before lowering his head to dip his tongue in and out of her hot core. Licking up her inner folds, he took her clit in he mouth and started to suck. Noel screamed and shook violently from her first orgasm. George entered her before her orgasm hand finished. Filled with desire for his wife, and seeing her first orgasm, almost made him cum like a green boy. Pumping hard as he held her in his arms he took a nipple in his mouth. Wanting to share this experience with her. Knowing he was close he reached down and thumbed her clit.

Panting Noel whispered, "Say it, Georgie, please say it."

"Noel, I love you, my Noel." That was all it took to send Noel spiraling out of control into millions of pieces.

George followed behind her holding her tight as he spilled his seed into her. He whispered over and over Noel, Noel, Noel… Finally, lying quietly in each other's arms, she said, "Georgie, I've forgotten the other time and I can't wait to share all the new times we make love with you."

"I promise to always say your name, my sweet beautiful, Noel, and never to hurt you again." Worn out from the long and dangerous day and after making love they were soon sound asleep in each other's arms.

Three hours later the night was rent with screams!

"Noel, darling, wake up, it's just a nightmare," he said shaking her wake. "Darling, everything's alright, I promise."

"DADDY!" she screamed.

"Nono, your daddy is alright, we saw him in the hospital earlier, remember? Look at me, Nono. Open your eyes and look at me, darling, please," George begged. "Please, you're scaring me, Noel."

"DADDY!" she screamed again, lost in the horror that had happened that day. "Daddy, don't die!"

"Noel, please, honey, if you want to go back to the hospital and see your dad's alright I'll take you now," he promised rocking her in his arms. "Darling, just wake up and we'll go check on your dad if that's what you want."

Finally, beginning to wake up, she sobbed into George's arms, "Please tell me it was all a dream, Georgie! Daddy didn't really get shot?"

To be continued…..


	97. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

"I wish I could sweetheart, but your dad was shot along with mine. However, they are both going to be fine. The doctor said they were in good shape and would be alright," he whispered to her as he rocked her body like a baby. "Did you want to go back to sleep or go to the hospital, darling."

"Oh, Georgie! I forgot about your daddy too!" she started sobbing again. Noel jumped, as the phone rang, she screamed, "NO! Daddy died!"

"Noel, honey it's just the phone. If something had happened to your father someone would have come and told us. Picking up the phone George answered, "Hello, George Webb."

"George, I know this will strange and I'm sorry to call so late, but is Noel all right?" Kara's voice came across the line, worry in her voice.

"Kara, is AJ, alright? Noel just had a nightmare that he died, and I can't calm her down. Will you talk to her for me, please?" he begged worried for Noel's health and that of their baby.

"I knew something was wrong! Yes, George put her on the phone, oh and George, your father is doing well. I talked to your mother just a short time ago, he is resting comfortably."

"Thank you, Kara. Here's Noel," he turned to his wife and said "Noel, your mother is on the line and wants to reassure you that your father is alright. Here, darling."

"Mama, is that you? Is daddy truly all right? He's not dead?" cried Noel.

"Darling, your father is doing just fine! He is sleeping right now, I am sitting right next to him, oh wait he just opened his eyes. AJ, how are you feeling? Any pain? Noel is on the phone and worried about you."

AJ shook his head and winked. Then shut his eyes surprised he had gotten that much energy to give his wife that message for his daughter.

"Noel, your father is winking at me and that usually means he wants sex...I have to go now!" Kara laughed into the phone, hoping that would reassure her daughter so she could go back to her wedding night and her groom.

Noel looked at the dead phone in her hand and then up at her husband, "I think Mommy is going to have sex with Daddy in the hospital bed, Georgie!"

"Lucky, devil. I told you he was all right. Now come here and lay back down in my arms, sweetheart. It won't be long before we have to get up," he kissed her forehead. "Rest before the long day ahead."

"Georgie, surely if daddy can have sex in his condition, then couldn't we make love again now?" she looked at him with passion burning in her eyes.

"Nono, you really want to, darling?" he asked shocked. "Are you sure you're not in shock or something? What all did your mother tell you?"

"Mommy and Daddy have a very active sex life, all of us kids have always known that. You never go into their room without knocking! And there were times when we would come home and find them necking on the couch! So I know that as long as we desire each other we can make love as many times as we want. Do you want me, Georgie?" she asked shyly.

"Nono, I want you more than anything but I was trying to take it slow and easy. I messed up once and tonight was beautiful and I don't want to mess up again. Are you sure darling?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes. "You woke up so scared. I want you, but are you sure you want me?"

She looked at him with love in her eyes, and said, "Well, you could check to see if I am lying..." She took his hand and placed it between her legs so he could see how wet she was. Taking this as an indication that she was telling him the truth, George made tender and gentle love to his wife one more time before the morning sun peeked through the window. 

To be continued…..


	98. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Monday, May 29, 2023

2000 EST

Memorial Day

Willard Hotel

Suite 625

Jerry opened the door to room 625 and carried Vicky over the threshold. Giving her a sound kiss before putting her down, he looked the room over good. "Not bad for being inside."

She smiled at him and suggested, "Would you like to see if they would move a bed up to the roof for us?"

"Do you think they would? Then we could still sleep under the stars and I could make love to you out in the open air," he grabbed her and kissed her again. "What do you think, should I call the front desk and see if they will move the bed?"

"Well, it is a wonderful idea, but think how long it would take and we would waste all that time that we could be using by making love! Do you think that just this once we could do it with a roof over our heads?" She grinned at the man she loved most in the world.

"I think as bad as I want you that we'll have to, darling. Unless you want to take a bedspread and lay on the roof?" he asked his eyes twinkling. "It's strictly up to you though, dear."

She gave an exaggerated sigh and said, "What if we got caught? Then we would have to spend hours explaining ourselves at the police station!" Vicky was inching towards her suitcase as she grinned suggestively at him.

"Then I guess I'll have to force myself to sleep inside tonight. You'll just have to make it up to me Vick that's all there is to it," he sighed.

"Well I did get you a present..." Vicky handed Jerry a small package with his name on it that she had taken from her overnight bag. "I thought we might play a little dress up, since we see each other nude so often," she told him with a seductive grin.

Taking the small package he asked with a smile, "Is this both of our outfits?"

"No, here is mine," and she held up an equally small package.

"I don't think there could be much in either of these, Vicky!"

"Do you trust me?" she questioned.

"Yes, darling, I do."

"Okay, then you get dressed out here and I will use the bathroom." She hurried off to change.

Jerry opened his box to find a tiny pair of briefs; they were decorated up to look like a tuxedo, bow tie and all! He laughed at the sight and quickly undressed and put them on. If Vicky wanted him to wear them he would. He could hardly wait to see what she would come out in.

He didn't have long to wait; she emerged from the bathroom in a bra and panty set. The bra had tulle tassels on each nipple that were supposed to look like bridal veils, and the panties had a 'hand' embroidered on each hip, holding a bouquet of flowers, that covered her mound.

"Well?" she asked with a grin, twirling so he could get the full effect of her outfit.

"They are wonderful, Vicky!" he laughed and swept her up into his arms.

"You really like yours?" she asked with a worried frown.

"Nope, I love it! I think it makes me look suave and debonair. Want to make love to a handsome man or would you rather dance first. We never had our first dance as man and wife," he replied sliding her down his body and twirling her around.

"Oh, I love dancing with you, Jerry! We could dance the night away!"

"I don't think so! We can dance awhile, but then we do the dance of love, my bride," Jerry whispered in her ear. "How does that sound to you, sweetheart?"

"Ummm you'll have to catch me!" she exclaimed and pulled out of his arms and went running to the far side of the room.

"You want to play Tarzan and Jane?" he asked letting out a terrible yell and jumping on the bed watching her closely. "Jane, come to Tarzan now, or suffer all night long!" He warned as he moved towards her.

"Oooooo! Make me suffer Tarzan!" she cried as she leapt over the bed and out of his reach once again.

To be continued…..


	99. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

"Jane stubborn, but Tarzan will win in the end," Jerry grinned and let out another yell and stalked Vicky. "You, Jane, are Tarzan's woman. Come to my tree and make love."

"You don't have a tree! We are stuck inside, what a lousy Tarzan with just a king sized bed!" she taunted, laughing.

"See woman the cover is leafy and green. It is high off the ground," he grinned and wiggled his brows. "What more could a woman want with me in it."

"But you aren't in it!" she teased.

"I have to capture me a mate to carry off to my tree house," he explained. "Wanna come home with me baby?"

"I don't know...let me see the banana that you have hidden in that loin cloth of yours Tarzan!"

"Tarzan has no banana in his loin cloth woman! Has huge snake, come and I'll show you. Its bite brings great pleasure."

"You will have to prove that, Tarzan!" she said coming close to him at last. 

Jerry grabbed Vicky and threw her over his shoulder and yelled again as he carried her to the bed. Pitching her down, he straddled her and leaned over, "Tarzan, has his woman now. Tarzan loves Jane very much."

"Ummmm and Jane loves Tarzan and his pet snake!" she said as she tugged at his briefs to remove them and release the snake.

"See how huge he his? Will bring Jane much pleasure, if Jane will be nice to him," Jerry grinned and winked at her. "Jane going to be good woman to Tarzan?"

"Does Tarzan's snake like to be sucked on?" 

"Tarzan's snake gets even bigger when it is sucked on. If you don't believe me then try it and watch. It is a wondrous thing to see," Jerry assured her. "Tarzan orders Jane to take our clothes off so body can breathe."

"I can't you silly, Tarzan! You're sitting on me!" she laughed at the stunned look on his face when he realized she was right.

"Power is a heady thing. Tarzan being King of the Jungle must have had a head the size of the Pacific Ocean," laughed Jerry lying down on his back. "Now, woman, take off my clothes."

She laughed out loud, loving this man so very much. No one could make her laugh like Jerry could! Vicky stripped off his briefs and let the wild snake free. But she was still in her bra and panties, "Tarzan! Watch Jane take off her clothes!" she ordered as she started to strip for him. Slowly, seductively she slid the bra straps down her arms until her full firm breasts were revealed, she watched, as Mr. Snake got even bigger. Then she bent down and slid her panties off of her hips and down her long lean legs. Kneeling on the bed she straddled her Tarzan and placed his snake at the entrance of her wet folds and sat herself down on him.

"Does Jane like Tarzan's snake?" he grinned laying there with his arms behind his head watching her breast bounce as she rode him. "Jane sure looks terrific tonight."

"Jane loves your snake, Tarzan, but I forgot that he likes to be sucked on!" she exclaimed and surprising him totally she got up off of him and then positioned herself so she could take his cock in her mouth and lick her own juices off of his rock hard shaft. "Ummmm, Snake tastes SO good!" and she went back to licking and sucking him.

"Vicky, if you don't stop that the snake is going to spew all over you very soon, now," groaned Jerry.

She heaved a fake sigh and said, "So you couldn't get Mr. Snake to rise again if I made him spew? And here I thought you were young and strong..."

"Hey, you know I can go all night, Vick! Put that snake back in your mouth and we'll just see," his pride now at stake. "AH, yes woman that feels wonderful."

Vicky did as instructed and began to suck on his wonderful snake again. Licking and nibbling up and down the shaft, she also played with his balls. She loved the taste of his cum and wanted so much to please him in this way.

"AH, Vick, yes, yes," he cried arching up from the bed. "Viiicccky! Oh, darling that was wonderful. I love you so, much."

"I love you too, my sexy Tarzan!" she said as she laid next to him on the bed and kissed him deeply.

To be continued…..


	100. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

"You have the most amazing mouth, darling. I love to kiss you. I could kiss you for hours," he whispered nibbling at her lips. "I'm so glad you came into my life sweetheart. You've filled it with love and joy, and kept it from being empty."

"I am glad that we found each other too, Jerry. I just hope that after all that happened today our fathers can come to some kind of peace so there will not be any strain in the families," she sighed as she cuddled into his arms.

"Well, if this don't do it I don't know what will," he replied caressing her breasts and pinching her nipple until it hardened and begged for his attention. "Does Jane want anything special tonight?"

"Yes, I would like to make a baby with you, my Tarzan!"

"Ah, Tarzan, Jane, and Boy. I think that is a wonderful idea my beautiful Vicky," Jerry said taking her nipple in his mouth and began to suck. Slipping his hand between her thighs and running his fingers through her curls he smiled. A baby, yes he liked that idea.

"Mmmm, what if we make Girl, not Boy?" she smiled at him as she parted her thighs farther so he could have complete access to her wet center.

Lifting his head he replied, "A girl? Only on one condition. She has to look just like her mommie." Then sliding his body down he spread her thighs farther apart so he could see her wet center sparkling in the light. Looking up at her he grinned and lowered his head and closed his mouth over her hot core and started to suck. Getting as much sweet tasting dew from her as possible. Then licking up the inner folds headed to the clit. He watched her face as he ran his tongue over her clit.

"OH! Jerry...I promise to try and fill that order, my love!" she gasped as her hands balled the covers and her body trembled with desire in reaction to his mouth and the pleasure he was causing.

Sliding a finger inside her he moved it in and out as he sucked and nibbled on her clit. Sliding two fingers in he increased the speed of the rhythm of his fingers and started to suck harder on her clit.

She moaned and rode his fingers as if they were his cock. He knew just how to please her and did it with such joy, that she knew they would never let this part of their marriage wane as the years went by. Removing his fingers he licked them clean and moved up and teased her with his cock by rubbing it up and down within her folds. When she cried out he entered her  
and started to pump his desired at his height again.

'Harder! Jerry, harder my Tarzan!" she screamed as she came, shuddering around his cock.

Jerry pumped another time or two and spilled his life giving seed into his new bride. He thought let this time make a little one. She gasped as she felt him fill her with his seed. Wrapping her legs around his waist she held him in until every drop spilled into her. "Think we made out baby this time, Vick?" he grinned up at her. "If not we have plenty of time on our  
honeymoon. I promise to give it my all, Jane."

"Well, they do say that practice makes perfect, Tarzan!" she grinned as she opened her arms to him so they could at last sleep in each other's arms, trying to wipe the horrors of the day from their minds.

To be continued…..


	101. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

Tuesday, May 30, 2023

0700 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

"Clay, I know you are awake, why are you pretending you're sleeping?" Becky asked gently as she sat at his bedside holding his only remaining hand.

"I need some pain medicine, Becky, call the nurse," was Clay's response.

"Yes, darling," she pressed the call button that was attached to a string near the bed. "The children will be here to see you soon, before they all take off on their honeymoons."

"I can see them when they get back," he responded dryly.

"Clayton Webb! Those are your children and they love you! I will not tell them that you won't see them!" she snapped at him. Knowing the signs of depression as she did, Becky wanted to pull him out of himself and make him mad enough to fight back.

"Do whatever you want," he said without looking at her. "Do I need to call for medicine myself?"

"I pushed the call button, Clay. The nurse should be here soon. Darling, please talk to me about this, don't shut me out, haven't we been through enough together to make you know that we will weather this too?"

"Divorce me, Becky, and find a man with two good arms to hold you."

"Hummm well AJ is right down the hall with two good arms, however, he lost a lung yesterday, do you think that would slow him down as a lover?" she snapped back at him.

"Nothing ever held AJ down in his life," he snarled.

"Too bad he was taken when George died, then, I could have had him instead of a quitter like you! Maybe Kara would share? Should I go and ask her?"

"Go ahead, why should it bother me?" he smirked. "My life is over so you might as well have Chegwidden as any other man."

"So you not only lost an arm, but your mind and your manhood too? Well then, you are right your life is over and I might as well cut my losses now!"

"What do you mean I've lost my mind and my manhood? That's a lie," he spit out and stared at her with anger in his eyes. "My mind is as strong as ever and my manhood still works just fine."

"Then why are you shoving me away, Clay? Do you think that the only reason I loved you was because you had two arms? You don't think that I might have fallen in love with the man you are, and that that has not changed because you have lost an arm? Do you think Harriett loves her Buddy any less because he lost a leg?"

"I'm not Bud Roberts, I'm Clayton Webb, director of the CIA. Husband and father and spy supreme," he argued. "What can I do with one arm? My mind works, yes. My manhood works, yes. With one arm does it do me any good? They'll force me to retire and I'll have nothing to do but sit around the house."

"Bull! How much typing do you do? You can dictate reports and you sign them with your right hand. Clay you are only done with work if you want to be, but would retirement be so bad? We could lay around the house together and make love all day! Think about it stud!" she grinned as she leaned over and kissed him passionately. "Ummmm my very own 007!"

"But you have a book to write and a very active social live. I won't hold you back," he shook his head. "No Becky it wouldn't be fair to you."

"Damn it, Clay, you are an ass! I love you and I can decide what is fair to me! How can your tearing my heart out like this be any more fair! What do I tell our first grandchild? That you didn't care enough to stick around to see him or her?" 

"Grandchild! Noel and George's child! I forget that we were going to be grandparents. I could hold the baby with one arm, don't you think?" he asked with concern in his voice. "I wouldn't drop it or  
anything."

"You wouldn't drop the baby, Clay. If you felt unsure at first you could hold me while I held the baby, until you felt ready to do it yourself, unless you still want me to go and see if Kara will share AJ with me?"

"No I don't think I want to share you with anyone much less Chegwidden. Will you stay with me, Becky? I've been a fool. Can you forgive this old fool and still love me even the cripple I am," he asked with hope in his eyes.

"You are not a cripple in my eyes, Clayton Webb you are a hero! You saved our son's life! Tom would be dead if not for you! I'll be with you till my dying day!"

"How about a hug then for a one armed hero," he smiled taking her in his arm and hugging her with all the strength he had. She smiled and hugged him back, how she loved this man!

To be continued…..


	102. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

Tuesday, May 30, 2023

0800 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

The children arrived at the hospital in force that morning to visit their fathers before they took off on their honeymoons. Each couple came in to see AJ, and Kara who had sat next to him all night long. Even though he was still on the respirator he looked better that morning, both his coloring and the smile he tried to give them around the tube in his mouth. As each said their good-byes for the week that they would be gone, they all told him that they expected to see him on his feet when they got back.

Then they all trekked down to Clayton Webb's room to say good-bye to him. Even Andi and AJ who were not related, but felt the need to pay homage to the other hero of the day. Then they all headed off to begin their honeymoons.

Two hours later The President of the United States walked into Clayton Webb's hospital room. "Good morning, Ma'am and Clayton. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked walking over to shaking Clay's hand. "You sacrificed a lot for your country, yesterday, Clay. You have spent your life putting your country first and your personnel life second."

"I was just telling him that, Mr. President!" Becky smiled in pride at her husband.

"What do you plan to do now that you'll be forced to retire from the CIA?" he asked watched Clay closely for his reaction. "I have a job for you if you're interested."

"A job Sir! What kind of job would I be able to do for you?" asked Clay stunned.

"I need an adviser on possible terrorist attacks. No one I have used seems to know squat. I thought that you might be interested, since you are well qualified," he offered.

"Becky, what do you think?" he asked hope shining in his eyes.

"I don't know, Mr. President, I was just convincing him that he should stay home and do all the chores that I have been lining up for his retirement!"

"Well, Clay, what will it be, an apron and washing dishes and windows or working for me?" he asked grinning and winking at Becky.

"I would be honored to work for you, Mr. President, anything to get out of dishes and aprons! Just tell me when and where and I'll be there," replied Clay with a smile on his face.

"Why don't we wait until you've healed and spent sometime with your family? Once they have gotten tired of you, then give me a call," replied President Sheffield.

"He has a grandchild on the way too, Sir!" Becky told him.

"Well, congratulations, Clayton, you'll have to let me know when the baby is born so I can visit. We have a wonderful place at the White House if you would like to have the little one running around the House," teased Sheffield. "We will always work something out for our best people. You might even have days you could work at home."

"That sounds like the perfect job, doesn't Clay?" Becky asked, "I guess I will just have to keep that list of chores a few more years!"

"You deserve the job and we are lucky to get you," Sheffield nodded shaking Clay's hand. "Now if you will excuse me I have another visit to make and then back to work. I'll be talking to you in a few days just to check and be sure you're behaving and Mrs. Webb isn't having any trouble from you. Hurry and get well, Webb. As always, your country needs you."

Once said the President was escorted out of the room and down the hall to AJ Chegwidden's room where the nurse had just taken out his respirator. His wife was giving him some water to ease the dryness in his throat.

"AJ, how are you feeling, darling?" she asked after he had a good long drink. 

"I've felt better. I guess I should just count my blessings," he smiled. "How about a kiss, Darlin'?"

"Are you sure you are up to one of our kisses, you sexy devil?" she asked with a teasing grin and then leaned over to kiss him deeply. When she finally broke the kiss she gently smiled and turned away from him to pick up something that he could not see.

To be continued…..


	103. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

"What are you hiding there, Darlin?" AJ asked trying to peek. "Something good to eat?"

"No, you will be getting sugar water for a few days yet, if I don't miss my guess. I wanted to show you something, even though the EMT cut your jacket off of you in the ambulance I plan on saving this," Kara held out the piece where his medals were, it was covered in dried blood, and he didn't see anything special about it at first, until she pointed to his SEAL trident.

"My Trident was destroyed. The bullet must have hit it. Damn, I wish I'd had a gun and I'd have shot the asshole myself. Who got him anyway?" asked AJ holding his Trident and running his fingers over it.

"That trident saved your life! The EMT said that if the bullet had not hit it first then it would have gone into your heart! I will treasure that destroyed scrap of metal for the rest of our lives! And as for who got the gunman, you can thank your son and son-in-law. Doug and AJ killed him." 

The President had started in AJ's room and heard Kara talking to AJ and he stopped to listen. Hearing how close AJ had come to death he was even more appreciative for his life. Also, finding out AJ's son and son-in-law had taken out the sniper was news to him. He would have to do something about that. Opening the door and with his ever present secret service agents, he smiled and walked over to shake AJ's hand and nodded at Kara. "AJ, it looks like I owe you my life, my friend. How are you feeling today?" grinned Sheffield reaching for AJ's Trident. "It's a shame that the shooter ruined this. I could order you one in solid gold, if you'd like?"

"No thank you, Mr. President. I'm kind of partial to this one. If you don't mind I'd like to keep and wear it," wheezed AJ. "A new one just wouldn't mean as much."

"That I can understand. Wear it, AJ, and wear it proudly. Your country appreciates your service and many sacrifices. In fact, when you're better, you're to receive a medal at the White House. You, your son, and son-in-law will receive the Presidential Medal of Honor," announced Sheffield. "I thank you for my life, AJ, and the medal is the least I can do. I can give you a job if you'd like at the White House as an advisor."

"No thank you, Mr. President, I'm quite happy being retired. I enjoy being home with my family and I'm going go be a grandfather soon," smiled AJ reaching for Kara's hand. "I don't want to miss a moment of spending time with that baby."

"Strange, Clayton Webb is going to be a grandfather soon too," replied Sheffield with a strange look on his face. "Wouldn't be a way to settle the old feud, would it?"

"In a way, his son married my daughter and she is expecting a baby," smiled AJ. "I'm through with the feud, I don't know about Webb."

"Well, if you change your mind let me know, AJ. We'll be notifying you on the date you'll be honored with the medal. Let me know when you're well enough. Have to run. Take care, listen to the doctor and behave yourself. Good day all," he said and was swept away by the secret service agents.

Becky was still dazed at the fact that the President of the United States had come to see her husband, but she should be used to unusual events in their lives by now. She stepped out Clay's room for a moment while the nurse was changing Clay's dressing and saw Kara Chegwidden standing outside of AJ's door, probably for the same reason. Walking over to talk to her she thought she would tease Kara a bit with the conversation that she and Clay had had earlier.

"Kara, how is AJ doing?"

"Well, thank you. We just had a visit from the President." 

"We did too and he offered Clay a job!" laughed Becky for the relief of all the strain. "Can you imagine Clay in the White House? He will be running the place in no time."

"He offered AJ one too, that would have been fun the two of them working together!" Kara laughed.

To be continued…..


	104. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

"Fun, oh yeah," laughed Becky. "All kidding aside, Clay had a bad night. He was ready to give up on everything, including me. I tried to bring him out of it with shock, but it didn't help. Kara, I even suggested I you and I were going to share AJ, can you imagine?"

Just then the nurse came out of AJ's room leaving the door ajar, he caught the last part of that remark, unbeknownst to the ladies. "Hummm interesting thought, I had to lie to AJ last night too and tell him that the doctor said he would have to give up sex and running when in fact he only said he would have to give up running, but it sure put my husband in a fighting mood! I am still not sure he would be up to handling two of us though!"

"Clay just told me to go to Chegwidden that at least he had two arms to hold me with and he could love me," Becky said. "I just wanted to cry. Men! Why do they think we love their body parts and not the fine men they are?"

AJ is sitting up in his bed inside thinking Kara lied to him and now Clay wanted to throw Becky away. His best friend George's wife was a beautiful woman. George would never have treated her this way. He should show them both. "Kara, is that Becky out there with you, Darlin'?" he weakly called.

"Yes, dear, we are just working out the schedule for sharing you!" Kara giggled.

"Come in and I'll help you ladies," he coughed.

"Oh?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow as they walked into his room.

"I'm feeling much better and if Clay doesn't want her, I'll take her. Don't you think that's fair Kara? It will help me built up my sexual strength again," he winked at Becky.

"I really think that I am all you can handle big boy!" Kara said as she ran her hand down his chest.

"Oh, but the doctor said I wouldn't be able to have sex again. If I have two women to help me work on my problem then I'm sure I can do it. Don't you think so, Becky?" he asked with a sad look on his face.

"AJ Chegwidden! You heard us!" Kara gave him a loving glare.

"Now did the doctor really say we'd never make love again or were you goading me to fight harder, my lovely Kara?" he asked taking her hand and placing a tender kiss on it's palm.

"Caught!" she smiled at him. "I just thought that you would fight harder if you thought that you couldn't have sex again than if you had to give up running!" she laughed.

"I can't run anymore?" he looked up at her his face a mask of sadness.

"Sweetheart, you can do whatever you set your mind to, I am sure of that. As soon as you are well you can start slowly and build your stamina back up." she winked at him, "And I have a few suggestions on how to do that!"

"I just bet you do, Darlin'," he smiled at her and turning winked at Becky. "Sorry, honey, but I have all the woman I can handle right here. Tell Clay he's a fool and needs his ass kicked. I'll be down that hall just as soon as they let me out of this damn bed, to do just that."

"Why don't you call his room AJ and tell him?" Kara asked him. She picked up the phone and dialed Clay's room number and as it was ringing she handed him the phone.

Picking up the phone a voice answered, "Clayton Webb."

"Webb, what is this I hear? You don't want your wife? I would take her, but it's all I can do to handle the one I have," wheezed AJ. "Especially in my condition."

"That has all been settled, AJ. I love her and wouldn't let her go for the world. Didn't she tell you?" Clay grinned and ended AJ's tirade. "We settled that last night while discussing our grandchild. Are you looking forward to its birth?"

"Can't wait! Sorry I snapped at you, Clay, but a couple of busy hens have been picking at me this morning," he grinned. "Looks like we are one family now, how about we bury the hatchet and act like one?"

"I'd like that AJ, if there's no more nose breaking in my family," laughed Clay. "Even your daughters carry a good wallop."

"I'll see what I can do about that Clay," coughed AJ. "You know what children can be like, there's no controlling them."

"Yes, I do, but with a grandchild I think we can work things out. I'll be down to see you soon, AJ," smiled Clay as he hung up.

"Well ladies, looks like I was fooled again. I think I'll have to take you both to task when I get out of here."

Becky and Kara looked at each other and laughed, in unison they said, "You'll have to catch us first, AJ!"

"Don't think I won't in a few weeks! You two won't be laughing then," he smirked.

To be continued…..


	105. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Andi and AJ were at last on their way to their honeymoon spot. "AJ, did you pack everything? I only packed my bathing suits and lotion, some sundresses and a formal dress," frowned Andi. "I can't believe we're finally on our way"

"Well, we did have a few set backs. The shooting at the wedding was never a part of the plan. I am really sorry that you didn't get your wedding cake that I had arranged for you!"

"That's alright, Tigger it's the thought that counts," she reached over and picked his hand up and kissed it laying it in her lap. "You didn't forget to pack that book did you, Tigger?"

Giving her a huge smile he said, "Now, Piglet, would I forget something that would give us that much pleasure?"

"Good we'll mark the things we want to try first. Did you see anything that interested you when you looked thought it, Tigger?" she grinned laying her hand on his thigh.

"About every other page!" he laughed. "And all I could think of was you!"

"Oh, I love you so much, Tigger. Are we there yet?" Andi asked for the fourth time.

"Darling, I really think you will be able to tell when we get there! Stop asking and kiss me!" he told her with a grin.

"I thought I was suppose to behave while you where driving," grinned the little imp. "Given permission I guess its okay," leaning over she kissed him blocking most of his view from the road. "How was that, darling?"

"Well, I had meant on the cheek, but since there were no other cars coming, I guess it was okay."

"Oh, I thought you wanted a real kiss, I'm sorry," she said looking down sadly. "I'll remember to ask from now on, Tigger, I promise."

"Silly, Piglet!" he said as he pulled into the parking lot. "By the way...we're here!"

"Finally, I don't think I could have waited much longer," she replied bouncing in her seat. "Hurry, lets get unloaded and find our room."

"Cabin, darling. On a ship they are called cabins."

"As long as it has a bed you can call it what you want," she said grabbing some of her things. "Hurry, Tigger, we don't want it to leave without us."

"Okay, Piglet, calm down, we are not set to leave dock for over two hours yet," AJ told her. 

George and Noel's taxi pulled up at the gangplank of the cruise ship. As they got out and waited for the cabbie to unload their luggage, Noel held George's hand saying, "I can't believe we are going on a cruise! I have always wanted to do this!"

"You have that armband that will keep you from getting seasick, don't you sweetheart?" he asked with concern on his face. Since her father had been shot she just seemed so fragile. "If you don't have it with you, I can get you another one."

"Georgie, don't worry there is no danger that I will puke the baby up!" she giggled at the image.

"I'm not worried about that, darling. I want you to enjoy the trip and not be sick the whole way," he replied kissing her cheek. "Now do you have it with you?"

"Yes, dear, I do, and if you check your wallet, you will find that there is something else that I am wearing..." she winked at him.

"You have stolen my blue ribbon, you little devil!" laughed George. "Am I ever going to get it back?"

"Only if you find it!" she gave him a seductive grin.

"Oh, I'll find it! If I have to search every inch of that delicious body," grinned George. "Just give me enough time to get you in the cabin and I have it found in no time."

"Nope I hid it in a really good place this time, you'll never guess!" 

"Oh, I bet I know where it's at," George said as leaned over and whispered his guess in Noel ear. She blushed and nodded. "I can't wait to take it out of you, Nono."

To be continued…..


	106. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Jerry and Vicky had just arrived and Jerry paid a porter to bring their thing on board. Picking Vicky up, he threw her over his shoulder and let out a yell as he charged up the plank. Stopping to give the officer his boarding pass he went on to the railing with everyone watching including AJ and Andi and George and Noel. The other two couple hadn't seen each other yet, they were too shocked at the stunt that Jerry had just pulled.

Laughing at his antics, Vicky said, "Tarzan, put me down! I would like a look at the ship from an upright position!" When he did she came face to face with George, Noel, Andi, and AJ!

"Tarzan, darling, do we have company?" she grinned waiting for his reaction.

Jerry turned around and everyone yelled, "What are you doing here!"

Just then the boat dropped the gang plant and pulled up anchor and headed out to sea.

"Guess they will just let ANYONE take these cruises!" Vicky giggled.

"Anyone with money!" her brother teased her. "Well, it looks like we are all in this together, we might just as well have a great time with it!"

"Yeah, and Tigger brought a really neat book with different positions to do it. So, if anyone gets tired just yell, and we'll loan it to you for a few hours," grinned Andi. "But you have to bring it right back."

"Piglet, do you have to tell everything you know?" blushed AJ. "I love you, but learn to keep a secret!"

"But, Tigger, these are our brothers and sisters! We should share with them!" she pouted.

Tuesday, May 30, 2023

1100 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

Clay walked down the hall with his arm around his wife, the nurse had said they wanted him to go for a short walk and he decided to visit his new friend. They entered AJ's room together and found Kara sitting by the bed holding AJ's hand. "Well, you look pretty good for taking a bullet to the chest just yesterday!" Clay told him.

"Not bad for a pair of desk jockey's huh?" coughed AJ. "Grandparents together, think we can handle that, Clay?"

"Sure, we have the easy part! Spoil the tyke and then send it home!"

"You do know what they're naming the tyke don't you, Clay?" grinned AJ leaning back in bed watching Clay.

"No, they hadn't told us yet," he looked at Becky who shook her head that she didn't know either. Both of them turned back to AJ with inquiring looks.

"George and Noel were in last night and told me that since I'd saved Noel's life they were naming the baby after me, AJ," he grinned.

"What? My first grandchild named after you! I don't know if I can take that!" Clay laughed...then with a thoughtful voice he muttered, "AJ Webb...God that serves the world right!"

"Our first grandchild, Albert Jethro Webb," winked AJ. "Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Good God! I am going to take up praying, and start praying for a girl right now!" Clay exclaimed and both the wives started laughing at the shocked look on Clay's face when he heard what AJ's initials stood for, for the first time.

"Well if it's a girl they could always call her Alberta June Webb," laughed AJ. "Does that sound better to you Clay?"

"Not really! I think I need to sit down!" he said and sank into a nearby chair.

"Would you like a glass of water Clay? It might help," grinned AJ. "Shame that you didn't save Noel and then they'd want to name the baby after you. Damn, I seem to be in the right place at the right time. Kara, get him some water he looks pale."

"Yes, dear." She handed Clay the water and then teased, "I bet he's also glad that he decided to keep Becky around, and not let her move in with us!"

"Couldn't handle two women now. Maybe when I had two lungs…I could have. But Becky if  
he gives you any trouble you let me know!" winked AJ. "Clay, you be good to her, she's about to become a grandmother."

"I will OLD man! You stay away from my woman! I could still break your nose with my remaining arm!"

"Calm down, man, we were only teasing you. After all we are going to be one big happy family," smiled AJ.

"I think we got a pretty great batch of children out of this life, don't you?" Clay asked AJ.

"We sure did! Children, yours, mine, or ours…or any child lucky enough to have parents who love them."

The End


End file.
